


Mass Effect 3: Project Janus

by Seracen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Complete, F/M, Literature, Sci-Fi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracen/pseuds/Seracen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The story is mine, but the universe belongs to Bioware, and is presented here under Fair Use.
> 
> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

**Mass Effect: Project Janus (a Post ME3 Story) - Foreword**  
by: Seracen

DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Mass Effect, its characters, the universe, or content. The Mass Effect IP is owned and created by Bioware, produced by Microsoft Game Studios (ME1) and EA (ME2/3). All the ideas are presented here under Fair Use, and are strictly for non-profit fun. HOWEVER, I do claim rights to this particular story!

Author's Note: As ever, I would like to express my heartfelt thanks to Bioware, who have engaged my imagination and held my admiration for over a decade. I would also like to thank the Bioware Forums, and those who read my work and engaged in constructive discourse! Special thanks to my beta reader Jackie Almasy, and my fellow fans!

Now, onto some housekeeping: this story combined an Alternate Universe (AU) with what is more often considered the standard “canon.” The key differences in the AU are: 1) Shepard saved Nihlus, and 2) Shepard recorded Vigil on Ilos. These two events manage to change the entire history of the AU…which I explain in the story later…

Dana Shepard (female Engineer) – Canon Universe – Mostly Paragon until reaching the Crucible, then the timeline changes, and my story takes over.

Derrin Shepard (male Adept) – Alt Universe – Cerberus allied with the Council. Saren managed to survive in ME1, and a lot of allies have died as a result.

The original idea for this story came after nearly 6 months of brainstorming and conceptualization, while I was still working on my previous Mass Effect story, Paladins of Typhon. My beta reader (and sis) loved Thane, and wanted me to create a story where her Femshep could finally be together with her “Thaney Pie.” The obvious track was creating another Lazarus Project, but I always felt that this was a bit of a cop-out, and sort of undermined a lot of the tension and drama I might otherwise develop in the story.

Then I played the Citadel DLC, and wondered how cool it would be if I could have Bro Shep face off against Fem Shep. From that, I created this crossover you’ll read here. By the time I got to writing this story, it was alreadu fully realized, which is why I banged it out in just over month. I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to post, considering editing and such, but I hope the ride is enjoyable regardless!

IMPORTANT: The majority of this story is going to be rated Teen. This isn’t to say I’m skimping on the drama or action. I just don’t get explicit with the gore or language, as I did in “Paladins.” A few chapters might get a bit raunchy or intense, but shouldn’t go “Mature.” Either way, there will be fair warning ahead of time.

ALSO NOTE: Perspective of the primary Shepard (Derrin vs Dana) is noted on chapter headings. Those without such notations will feature both, and often shift POV.

** Chapter 1 - Dana  **

Her world was awash in light.  Where was she?  They always said there would be a light.  All Shepard knew was what her senses were telling her.  While she could see nothing, her body felt weary and leaden.  Shepard’s cracked flesh was awash in agony, and only the ache in her lungs kept her from screaming.

“Well then,” grunted Dana Shepard, “not dead yet, unless the afterlife has a sick sense of humor.”

Slowly, she heard a dull whine, like white noise, and her vision cleared.  The light faded, and Shepard shook her head.  She could feel her heartbeat, an insistent throbbing that beat in rhythm with the pain coursing through her body.

A voice jarred her from reverie, "WAKE UP!"

Shepard groaned, slowly getting to her feet.  She forced each raspy breath from her protesting lungs, feeding on the pain, taking solace in the sensation as proof that she was alive.  Dana tried to remember where she was, where she had been.  Shepard had left behind a circular control room, in front of a control terminal.  Joker had said something to her, but her mind could barely make out the words through the haze of pain.  Then she had found herself…here…

Dana surveyed the room, which seemed some kind of reactor, larger than she had ever seen.  A column of white light rose through the middle of the room, rising from deep within the depths of the Citadel.  Alien machinery flanked either side of the great beam, emanating heat, which contrasted against the chill rising from the cold metal floor.  Only mass effect fields separated the reactor core from the vastness of space.  Countless explosions cocooned in the distance beyond the crucible, deceptively small.

Below her perch, Dana could see Earth burning.  All around her, the galaxy’s space fleets warred with the Reapers.  The implacable metal behemoths screeched as they laid waste to entire civilizations.  So many had fought and died to get the Crucible here, to the Citadel.  This Catalyst was supposed to have stopped the bloodshed.  Instead, Shepard stood, alone and broken, watching silently as her friends and allies were being slaughtered.

"What...where am I?"

"The Citadel...it's my home."

Shepard looked down to notice a small, ghostly figure, in the shape of a human boy.  Dana shook her head, unsure of what he was seeing, "Who are you?"

The ghost answered, "I am the Catalyst."

"I...thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

"No," answered the child, "the Citadel is part of me."

Dana was about to reply, when she heard the floor shift behind her.  The elevated platform behind them lowered.  The ghost cocked his head to the side, as if unsure what to make of the phenomenon.

“That isn’t your doing?” asked Shepard.

“No…”

Dana turned, drawing her gun with nerveless fingers.  She’d come up alone, leaving behind a wounded friend (and a dead enemy, so it couldn’t be the Illusive Man). As Shepard raised her gun, she hoped it was Admiral Anderson.

“Hah,” grunted Shepard, “not with MY luck of late.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

**Mass Effect: Project Janus (a Post ME3 Story) - Foreword**  
by: Seracen

DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Mass Effect, its characters, the universe, or content. The Mass Effect IP is owned and created by Bioware, produced by Microsoft Game Studios (ME1) and EA (ME2/3). All the ideas are presented here under Fair Use, and are strictly for non-profit fun. HOWEVER, I do claim rights to this particular story!

Author's Note: As ever, I would like to express my heartfelt thanks to Bioware, who have engaged my imagination and held my admiration for over a decade. I would also like to thank the Bioware Forums, and those who read my work and engaged in constructive discourse! Special thanks to my beta reader Jackie Almasy, and my fellow fans!

Now, onto some housekeeping: this story combined an Alternate Universe (AU) with what is more often considered the standard “canon.” The key differences in the AU are: 1) Shepard saved Nihlus, and 2) Shepard recorded Vigil on Ilos. These two events manage to change the entire history of the AU…which I explain in the story later…

Dana Shepard (female Engineer) – Canon Universe – Mostly Paragon until reaching the Crucible, then the timeline changes, and my story takes over.

Derrin Shepard (male Adept) – Alt Universe – Cerberus allied with the Council. Saren managed to survive in ME1, and a lot of allies have died as a result.

The original idea for this story came after nearly 6 months of brainstorming and conceptualization, while I was still working on my previous Mass Effect story, Paladins of Typhon. My beta reader (and sis) loved Thane, and wanted me to create a story where her Femshep could finally be together with her “Thaney Pie.” The obvious track was creating another Lazarus Project, but I always felt that this was a bit of a cop-out, and sort of undermined a lot of the tension and drama I might otherwise develop in the story.

Then I played the Citadel DLC, and wondered how cool it would be if I could have Bro Shep face off against Fem Shep. From that, I created this crossover you’ll read here. By the time I got to writing this story, it was alreadu fully realized, which is why I banged it out in just over month. I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to post, considering editing and such, but I hope the ride is enjoyable regardless!

IMPORTANT: The majority of this story is going to be rated Teen. This isn’t to say I’m skimping on the drama or action. I just don’t get explicit with the gore or language, as I did in “Paladins.” A few chapters might get a bit raunchy or intense, but shouldn’t go “Mature.” Either way, there will be fair warning ahead of time.

ALSO NOTE: Perspective of the primary Shepard (Derrin vs Dana) is noted on chapter headings. Those without such notations will feature both, and often shift POV.

** Chapter 1 - Dana  **

Her world was awash in light.  Where was she?  They always said there would be a light.  All Shepard knew was what her senses were telling her.  While she could see nothing, her body felt weary and leaden.  Shepard’s cracked flesh was awash in agony, and only the ache in her lungs kept her from screaming.

“Well then,” grunted Dana Shepard, “not dead yet, unless the afterlife has a sick sense of humor.”

Slowly, she heard a dull whine, like white noise, and her vision cleared.  The light faded, and Shepard shook her head.  She could feel her heartbeat, an insistent throbbing that beat in rhythm with the pain coursing through her body.

A voice jarred her from reverie, "WAKE UP!"

Shepard groaned, slowly getting to her feet.  She forced each raspy breath from her protesting lungs, feeding on the pain, taking solace in the sensation as proof that she was alive.  Dana tried to remember where she was, where she had been.  Shepard had left behind a circular control room, in front of a control terminal.  Joker had said something to her, but her mind could barely make out the words through the haze of pain.  Then she had found herself…here…

Dana surveyed the room, which seemed some kind of reactor, larger than she had ever seen.  A column of white light rose through the middle of the room, rising from deep within the depths of the Citadel.  Alien machinery flanked either side of the great beam, emanating heat, which contrasted against the chill rising from the cold metal floor.  Only mass effect fields separated the reactor core from the vastness of space.  Countless explosions cocooned in the distance beyond the crucible, deceptively small.

Below her perch, Dana could see Earth burning.  All around her, the galaxy’s space fleets warred with the Reapers.  The implacable metal behemoths screeched as they laid waste to entire civilizations.  So many had fought and died to get the Crucible here, to the Citadel.  This Catalyst was supposed to have stopped the bloodshed.  Instead, Shepard stood, alone and broken, watching silently as her friends and allies were being slaughtered.

"What...where am I?"

"The Citadel...it's my home."

Shepard looked down to notice a small, ghostly figure, in the shape of a human boy.  Dana shook her head, unsure of what he was seeing, "Who are you?"

The ghost answered, "I am the Catalyst."

"I...thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

"No," answered the child, "the Citadel is part of me."

Dana was about to reply, when she heard the floor shift behind her.  The elevated platform behind them lowered.  The ghost cocked his head to the side, as if unsure what to make of the phenomenon.

“That isn’t your doing?” asked Shepard.

“No…”

Dana turned, drawing her gun with nerveless fingers.  She’d come up alone, leaving behind a wounded friend (and a dead enemy, so it couldn’t be the Illusive Man). As Shepard raised her gun, she hoped it was Admiral Anderson.

“Hah,” grunted Shepard, “not with MY luck of late.”


	3. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

** Chapter 3 **

The ghostly child beside the red-haired woman shook itself, as if shuddering, “this was…not in our calculations.  There are two of you…”

Derrin narrowed his eyes, ignoring the ghostly child.  He had expected a VI of some sort, but not the woman, and the strange sense of familiarity he felt from her.  Even so, he nodded, raising his hand as he lowered his pistol with the other.  The woman before him shrugged and followed suit.

“Derrin Shepard,” he said, “Alliance Navy and Citadel SPECTRE.  Who are you?”

The woman stared back at him with an ashen face, her eyes wide, “Dana…Shepard…Alliance Navy and Citadel SPECTRE.”

Derrin arched an eyebrow.  While the name “Shepard” was not uncommon, especially considering his growing fame, there was only one other human SPECTRE alive, and he’d left her unconscious down below.

“Two realities,” mused the ghost-child, “merging here at the fluxpoint between space and darkspace…your Crucible has made this possible.”

“So what?” demanded Derrin, “she’s me, or I’m her, but from another life?”

“If that’s true,” said Dana Shepard, “the Crucible is playing havoc with our sanity, or playing God for morbid laughs.”

Derrin grunted, “I was thinking the same thing.  I don’t suppose you saw a turian bastard named ‘Saren’ running around up here?”

The female SPECTRE grimaced, as if tasting something foul, “managed to kill that cockroach years ago…”

“Still stuck with Harbinger though, I see…”

Dana leaped away from the holographic projection, as if scalded, “this…THING…is Harbinger?!”

The ‘VI’ shuddered, eyes glowing yellow.  Soon, the 'Catalyst' dissolved into a much larger figure.  A towering hologram stood before them. The head deformed into a large carapace with many angry glowing eyes.  Tentacles and limbs adorned the insect-like body, and a loud blaring reverberated off the walls.

A contemptuous voice echoed from Harbinger’s hologram, "Shepard, we finally convince one of you to reason, and another sows ignorance.  In this, or any other reality, you continue to be a nuisance."

Derrin shook his head, turning to Dana, “I don’t know about you, but we managed to salvage Vigil’s tomb.  Mordin told me to expect something like this.”

“He’s alive?” asked Dana, before shaking her head, “never mind, we don’t have time.”

Harbinger issued another blaring horn, “your time is already at an end.”

"Bullshit,” spat Derrin, “you never expected what’s happening.”

“That’s your failing,” Dana nodded, “accounting for organics, who consistently defy your ‘calculations.’”

"We are beyond your comprehension," rasped Harbinger.

“He still likes to hear himself talk,” quipped Derrin.

Dana rolled her eyes, grunting as she drew up her omnitool, “enough, let’s start the clambake already!”

Harbinger blared yet again, as ripples ran up its hologram, "insects, you live only because we allow it.  Now, you will die...because we demand it..."

Another voice, more gravelly, cut through the din, “NO…YOU WILL ALL DIE BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK!”

Derrin cursed, turning around as a blue electric blast caught him in the chest, hurling him backwards.  A lithe muscular figure landed before the fallen SPECTRE.  A loud thud issued from the impact crater of the new figure, the bulkhead warped from the weight and biotic waves emanating off of him.  The newcomer, a turian clad in shining silver armor, drew upright, his eyes gleaming with an unnatural blue tint.  Cybernetics weaved in and out of his pale flesh, with pearly orbs embedded in his torso and arms, like chitinous growths.

“It can’t be you,” Dana shook her head, “I killed Saren Arterius years ago.”

The turian narrowed his eyes at her, “as always, you humans miss the point.”

Saren raised his arm, his omnitool blazing to life.  Dana gestured with her pistol, but gouts of flame leapt from Saren’s arm, blinding her.  With his other hand, Saren gestured to Harbinger’s hologram.

“And you,” sneered the turian, “have reached the end of your usefulness.  It is our time now…”

Before the construct could say anything, blue lights invaded the red hologram, corrupting the image into a mess of static.  The blaring horns were gone, and the whining of the engine room fell silent.

Derrin nodded to Dana, as she helped him up.

“Saren,” he said, spitting out blood, “what the hell have you done?!”

The turian sneered at the two humans before him, walking closer to the reactor, gesturing to the beam in the middle of the great engine, “the Reapers can no longer comprehend the possibilities of our new reality…but the Leviathans can.”

“Bullshit,” said Dana, “the Leviathans would never join a puppet of the Reapers!”

Saren laughed, “well, each species is allowed a lone visionary, it seems.”

The turian brought out a large orb, a Leviathan control sphere resembling the small growths protruding from his skin and armor.  The orb glowed brightly, and the Crucible began to shake.

“Now excuse me children,” sneered Saren, “I have a godhood to attain.”

Saren carelessly gestured toward the humans, as a massive blue wave emanated from his biotic amps.  The wave grew impossibly large, a flare large enough to swallow a tank.  Derrin grabbed Dana, bracing himself against her as he raised a biotic Barrier.  Dana had just enough time to scream in defiance, as she raised a tech-shield of her own.  The biotic Shockwave roared forth and engulfed them both…


	4. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

** Chapter 4 **

Saren Arterius felt a surge emanating from the beam.  The Crucible seemed to thrum in rhythm with his own heartbeat.  The Reapers still whispered in his mind, promising reward and death in equal measure.  The turian ignored the voices, focusing on the steady hum from the Leviathan orbs implanted in his body.  Saren shook his head, remembering the last time he’d been on the Citadel.  He’d been lucky to escape with his life, but the Reaper implants had all but stolen his body from him.  It had taken the research of a Dr. Bryson to keep him alive and sane.  Saren made sure to thank the human scientist with a relatively painless death.  Oddly enough, the hybrid tech invading his body had allowed Saren to force a connection with a lone Leviathan, one sympathetic to his goals.  The path they had plotted had lead to this moment.

“Are you there Tartarus?” rasped Saren.

The Leviathan’s voice reverberated in his mind.  Saren could rarely tell the thoughts apart from his own.  Ironically enough, it was the Reaper voices that helped him discern the alien’s whispers from his natural thoughts.  He could barely hear Tartarus, but he recognized a shrill warning.  Saren scarcely had time to turn, as a blue Stasis bubble enveloped him.  The turian immediately felt his muscles seize.  His nerves felt cold, and Saren could hardly breath, much less move.

Derrin Shepard reached out with his arms, struggling to hold the biotic containment field.  Sweat dripped down his brow, mingling with the blood that leaked from his nose.

He glanced at Dana, “hurry, I don’t know how long I can hold the bastard!”

Dana Shepard nodded, brandishing both their pistols in either hand.  With a cry, she ran at Saren, blasting at the turian with both guns.  When the chambers overheated, she dropped the weapons and charged up her omnitool.  Dana lashed out with an incendiary blast, as flames cocooned around Saren’s prone figure.  As she closed distance with her old foe, Dana reared back.  With every bit of her strength, she drove her fist in a concussive strike, feeling her punch cave in Saren’s chest through the armor.  Only her cybernetic skeleton kept Dana from shattering her hand, but she didn’t give a damn.

Saren was launched backwards, towards with central beam running through the Crucible.  As if in a final act of defiance, Saren gestured, drawing Dana into a biotic pull.  

“Shit!” she cursed, as Dana began to fall towards the beam alongside Saren.

Derrin cried out, racing towards the careening figures.  With a burst from his flagging muscles, he leapt towards Dana, both their arms outstretched.  As Derrin neared the end of the bulkhead, his hands gripped Dana’s wrist, and she did the same to his.  Saren screamed as he was engulfed in the Crucible beam, the energy tearing his body apart.  Derrin rammed a knife into the platform, halting his movement, and keeping himself and Dana from sharing in Saren’s demise.

“Gotcha,” said Derrin, as he drew Dana back up to the platform.

“Thanks for the save,” she nodded, “but any clue as to how we fire this thing?”

Derrin checked his omnitool, shaking his head, “whatever Saren did, it wrecked the system.  At least he burned out whatever protocols Harbinger was using to subvert the Crucible’s VI.”

“Where does that leave us?” asked Dana.

Derrin gestured to the great reactors on either side of the core, “I pump that one full of biotic force, you hack the other one with your omnitool.”

“It’s that easy?”

“Easy…hell,” laughed Derrin, “if you weren’t here, I’d be screwed.  I don’t have near enough tech to pull this off, and one of us has to kickstart the reactor on the other side.”

“Any idea what this will do?”

Derrin shook his head, “I thought I did, but you being here threw all my assertions out the window.”

Dana nodded, “yeah…only reason my head isn’t spinning yet is that the job isn’t finished.”

He grunted, presenting his fist, “if we survive this, I think we owe each other a round of twenty questions.”

She chuckled, bumping his knuckles with her own closed fist, “fine, but you buy the drinks.”

“Deal…”

Without another word, the two Shepards paced purposefully towards their separate reactors.  Derrin saw flashes in his mind, as if reliving the choices that brought him to this moment.  He brushed the thoughts aside, as he gestured towards the reactor, sending a biotic surge through the machinery.  He screamed as the core began to feed on his biotics, burning a path through his synapses.

Dana Shepard was locked in her own world as well.  Both hands gripped the controls of the reactor before her.  Her omnitool was running beyond full capacity, threatening to burn her armor to molten slag.  She forced herself to concentrate on the hack, running the protocols Derrin had given her.  Dana didn’t know why she felt she could trust the man, but she was lost for any better alternatives.

The engines on both sides of the reactor core lit up, blinding the two SPECTREs.  They fell unconscious well before the subsequent explosions turned the Crucible into a smoldering heap of warped metal…and the world became a raging inferno…


	5. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

** Chapter 5 - Dana **

_Dana Shepard had been lost in this maze of trees countless times.  The ashen forest stretched into eternity.  She could hear a child’s voice, and chased after the ghostly figure.  Then she heard the implacable blare of the Reapers, as the earth around her caught aflame.  She was surrounded in a beam of light, and began to burn, her skin disintegrating as she watched.  While she could feel no pain, Dana Shepard screamed into the burning night air…_

She awoke with a start, blinking for several moments as she adjusted to her surroundings.  The bulkheads were polished steel, dully reflecting the light coming through the windows.  Dana could see space, as Earth peered up from the horizon.  Shepard noticed several ships orbiting her homeworld.  While battered, Earth defiantly reflected the light of the distant sun.

Dana wearily surveyed her surroundings.  She was lying on a cot in a spacious lounge.  Food, books, and blankets littered the nearby sofas, as if someone had been keeping vigil.  Shepard raised her right hand, noticing the catheters and IV.  Diodes ran underneath her bandages, sending readouts to a nearby screen.  To her right, Shepard heard the door cycle open before she even had a chance to turn her head.

"Goddess, it’s good to see you awake," grinned Liara through tears.  The asari dropped the books in her hand, rushing to Dana’s side, taking the SPECTER’s hand in her own.

Shepard sighed, closing her eyes as she squeezed Liara’s hand reassuringly.  She leaned back in her cot, allowing herself to react.  She was alive, and so was Liara.  Perhaps Dana could hope the others had made it through as well.

“Good to see you too Liara,” Dana smiled reassuringly, "where are we, and how long was I out?"

"This is the Destiny Ascension, the Asari flagship," said Liara, refusing to release Shepard’s hand.  The asari checked the readouts on the monitor, and nodded at the display, “you’ve been out for a few weeks.”

Liara closed her eyes, trying to banish the memories of Dana’s corpse, sold to Cerberus years ago.  Shepard shook her head at the timetable.  With injuries that serious, it was a wonder she was alive at all.  Dana caught the anguish in Liara’s face, and squeezed her hand again.

"At least it wasn't a two year coma this time.  Looks as though Cerberus did me a favor, which is fitting considering all the trouble they gave me.  I still owe my life to you... thank you..."

Liara nodded, appreciating the gesture, and sighed, “I…didn’t want to ask you just yet, but Dr. Chakwas said it would be easier sooner, rather than later.”

“What do I remember from the Crucible?” asked Dana.

Liara nodded.

“Just flashes really…nothing’s really clear,” said Shepard, “the last lucid memory I have is killing the Illusive Man.  Then…saying a few words to Anderson.”

“Nothing else?”

Dana shook her head, trying to relay the glimpses she could recall from her nightmares.  While she was comatose, the memories had been a disjointed haze.  Her dreams had fed her visions of other figures, ghosts, even Saren at some point.  But, as was the nature of dreams, she could recall nothing now that she was awake.

“What happened after the Crucible exploded?” asked Dana.

Liara shuddered, “luckily, the Citadel was in geo-synchronous orbit around Earth at the time, or it would have plummeted into the atmosphere.  A series of beams jumped from relay to relay.  It seemed to…overload the Reapers somehow.”

“Any casualties from the blast?”

“EDI and the Geth noted a brief lapse in motor and synapse functions following the blast.  There seemed to be another wavelength, an undercurrent shielding them from whatever destroyed the Reaper protocols.  It’s been hell rebooting all the systems in the fleet, and the relay system needs severe repairs across the galaxy.”

“And the Reapers?”

“Dead.  A very few were…lobotomized, for lack of a better word.  The remaining Leviathans are taking them from system to system, repairing the Relays along the way.  They managed to enact basic repairs on the Citadel before leaving for the edge of the Galaxy.”

“Where are they going?”

Liara shrugged, “retreating to Dark Space apparently.  They wanted a new beginning, away from the rest of civilization, and the memories of the previous cycles.”

“Just as well,” noted Dana, “it would have been a political nightmare establishing a balance of power with them around.”

“One or two might stick around,” said Liara, “but I see your point.”

“What about Anderson, how many of us made it?”

Liara looked downwards, sighing again, “we held a service for Anderson soon after recovering you from the wreckage.  You were lucky, if we’d been any later, we’d have had to hold a wake for the both of you.  The rest of us made it out relatively intact.  Javik and some of the Crucible scientists left to excavate the Prothean Ruins on Eden Prime, but the rest of us are around.”

Dana let out a breath.  It could have been worse, a lot worse.  She supposed she should have counted her blessings, but it was hard.  Even so…

“It’s finally over…never thought I’d still be here…”

Liara tried speaking, nodding as she looked to one of the windows, “I’m…sorry Thane isn’t here to see this.”

Dana took a sharp intake of breath.  The war had left her little time to focus on her losses.  So many friends were gone, and her lover as well.  Thane’s passing had left an emptiness, and it was only now that she could appreciate how utterly daunting facing that void would be.

She soldiered on, because she had to, “he wouldn’t want me to lose myself to grief.  Besides, I still have you, and the others.”

Liara smiled, “always…now get some sleep, the rest will keep until tomorrow…”

Dana took up the offer, and Liara stayed by her side until she was blissfully asleep…


	6. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

** Chapter 6 - Derrin **

Derrin Shepard could hear a distant humming; an insistent drone that called to him. His last memories were of a great explosion, and mind-numbing pain.  He recalled the first time he’d died, freezing and suffocating in vacuum, before burning up in the atmosphere of some forgotten world.  Shepard began to thrash about, and a set of firm hands held him down.

_“He’s coming around…can his body handle it?”_

Shepard turned his head, but the bright lights were disorienting, and he couldn’t focus on any image long enough to identify it. His entire body was awash in pain, as if he were still burning.

_“Can’t say… been out for weeks…”_

He could hear snippets of conversation, and the insistent beeps of the EKG monitoring his heart.  It began to speed up uncontrollably.  A hand gripped his, and a face came into view.  Shepard forced himself to focus on the face.  It was a woman; she seemed…familiar, and concerned.

“Shepard,” said the woman, “Shepard it’s alright, we’ve got you, just try to relax!”

It reminded him of Project Lazarus, but Shepard tried to set those haunting memories aside, focusing on the figure before him.  This wasn’t Miranda…

“Ashley?” he rasped, “you made it…thank God…”

“I’m here,” Ashley nodded, bringing his hand to her face, kissing his palm, “can’t get rid of me that easily.  Now rest, you aren’t ready yet.”

Shepard shook his head, his voice anxious, “no…don’t…leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ashley smiled painfully, “regain your strength, I’ll be right here when you wake up again.”

Derrin nodded, allowing himself to drift again into the darkness…

 

When next Shepard woke, he found himself in a sterile gray room, medical equipment strewn about.  It took him a moment to feel the diodes and catheters hooked up to his arms and torso.  He blinked several times, shaking his head to clear his mind.  The room finally came into focus.  On one side of the room, Thane Krios was sitting in a lotus position, his eyes closed in some deep trance, likely asleep.  To Shepard’s right, Ashley Williams was lying on a series of lounge chairs, laid out to create a makeshift cot.  His movements roused her from slumber, and Ashley opened her eyes wearily.  As she caught sight of him, Ashley rubbed her eyes, slapping herself awake.  She rushed to his side, embracing him tightly.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” whispered Ashley, “welcome back, you bastard.”

“Good to be back,” he chuckled.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a damn freight truck.”

Ashley laughed, “sounds about right, it took Thane and I several days to work out the kinks, and we’re still sore.”

Shepard furrowed his eyebrows, “last I saw, some energy blast knocked the two of you out.  You alright?”

On Derrin’s other side, Thane rose from his trance, “we’re alive, but I don’t know about ‘alright.’”

A bronze-skinned woman in a labcoat entered the room.  It took a moment to place her face, but Shepard recognized her.

“Welcome to the land of the living,” said the brunette.

“Maya Brooks,” said Derrin, “what are you doing here?”

The woman arched an eyebrow, “you know me?”

Ashley rolled her eyes, “I told you, in our reality, YOU headed the Lazarus Project.”

Derrin furrowed his eyebrows at that last statement, “OUR reality?  Where the hell are we?”

Thane shook his head, “a far way from home my friend.”

Maya raised her hands conciliatorily, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

Derrin pursed his lips, “you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

Shepard shrugged, recounting what he could remember of his time in the Citadel.  He’d met another version of himself, a woman, before facing off against Saren.  Then they had activated the Crucible.  As the flames consumed him, he was sure he was going to die…

“After that…nothing,” said Derrin, “are you telling me that wasn’t a hallucination, she really WAS my alternate self?”

“It gets worse,” said Ashley.

“We are in that other reality,” explained Thane, “not our own.”

Derrin shook his head, trying to fathom it all, “how is this even possible?”

Maya gestured to her readouts, “first things first, you seem to be healthy, all of you, though your organs are reversed. Your DNA deviates from standard, but not overmuch, and you have antibodies to diseases that haven’t been cured yet.”

“Kepral’s syndrome,” said Thane, “among others.”

“How did we get here?” asked Derrin.

Maya frowned, “that’s just it…you didn’t.  We, the remnants of Cerberus, we… ‘hatched’ you, for lack of a better term.”

She explained that many groups had been responsible for repairing the Citadel and relay systems, which had been devastated by the same attack that had destroyed the Reapers.  Former Cerberus forces, eager to redeem themselves after the war, had helped with the reconstruction.

“However,” stated Maya, “some of us began to notice strange undercurrents within the Council.  We expected a bit of censorship, the public couldn’t know everything, after all.  However, key members of the Council began to horde the tech for themselves, engaging in illicit experimentation.”

“Like what happened on Surkesh,” said Ashley, “the weaponizing of other species, such as the yahg and the varren.”

“We couldn’t let them have you too,” continued Maya, “we had to be the ones to bring you back.”

“About that,” said Shepard, “can you explain exactly WHAT you did to bring us here?”

Maya frowned again, “in the wreckage of the Crucible, we found certain… artifacts that nobody had accounted for.  Fearing the tech would fall into the wrong hands, some of us in Cerberus decided to splinter off, go into hiding with what we’d found.”

“They found several cocoons,” said Ashley, “apparently, we were lying in some sort of suspended animation.”

“Like the Prothean pods,” said Derrin, understanding.

“Yes,” said Maya, “but the…bodies…were…undefined, little more than undifferentiated cells.  It was as if you were in incubation.”

Cerberus had decoded the information from the Crucible computers, and used the information gleaned there to activate the pods.

“As a result,” stated Maya, “we can’t be sure if you really are from another reality, or if you are just…constructs, created before the Crucible exploded.”

“After ruling out Reaper husks, they though we were transhumans,” said Ashley, with obvious skepticism, “with fake memories and engineered bodies.”

Derrin shook his head, “that doesn’t…feel right.”

Ashley nodded, “I know, otherwise why us three?  And how could we have memories of the same reality?”

Thane grunted, “we haven’t spoken at length about WHAT we remember, well, at least YOU haven’t Derrin.  Ashley and I were only ‘born’ a week ago.”

“Why wait so long to wake me?”

Maya faltered, “pure chance…we happened upon Thane and Ashley, conjectured the rest, and wanted to be sure the process had been done correctly before…risking it with you.”

“Apparently,” joked Ashley, “‘Shepard’ is a bit of a big deal in this reality as well.  But we don’t speak of her much.”

Derrin’s mind flashed images of the redhead from before, the striking and stalwart woman he had met on the Crucible.

“So why help me?” he asked, “and where is this reality’s Shepard?”

Maya chewed her lower lip anxiously, “Dana Shepard…spared my life.  You say I was in charge of the Lazarus Project; but here I was in charge of cloning Shepard, should a backup be necessary.”

Derrin nodded, “ah, Lawson’s project.  They took her off it, called it a failure and waste of funds.”

“But things turned out…differently here,” said Maya, explaining the story of raising Dana Shepard’s clone.

Apparently, Maya’s group had tried to replace the original, double-crossing Dana Shepard.  Apparently, Dana had tried to save the clone, and even spared Maya to face trial.

Derrin was too experienced to take the entire story at face value, and he knew there were things Maya was skipping, “cut to the chase…why bring me here, and why go behind her back?”

“I owe her,” explained Maya, “she could have killed me, but didn’t.  But I can’t allow her to do the Council’s bidding, especially if they’re really under control.  It doesn’t matter who’s pulling their strings.  We suspect Indoctrination, having experimented with the process ourselves.”

“But the Reapers are dead, right?” asked Shepard.

Maya nodded, “so something else is controlling them.”

“The only other thing that comes close,” explained Ashley, “was the Leviathan orbs.  But this reality’s Leviathans are all but gone, fled into Dark Space.”

A thought occurred to Derrin, “Saren…he implanted himself with Leviathan tech to keep himself alive despite Reaper implants.  He was also on the Crucible with us when it blew, though I don’t know how he could have survived disintegration in that beam.”

“Perhaps,” stated Maya, “the same process that brought you over did the same for him.”

Derrin didn’t want to believe it, but Saren was far too capable.  The bastard had bonded with a Leviathan BEFORE jumping into that beam.  Saren was tenacious enough to have found someway to survive, and had made a living doing so for years…

“Heh…maybe he ‘downloaded’ himself into another pod, or directly into a husk or geth.  Hell, I wouldn’t put it past the bastard to have possessed a damn Leviathan!”

“Just so,” agreed Maya, “but even if Saren ISN’T alive, there’s still the matter of Dana Shepard.  If she IS Indoctrinated, we have to find someway to reverse the process, or break the hold, and that requires finding and killing the infected Councilors.”

“They got us a pretty batch of missions lined up,” said Ashley, “apparently, this Council has some nasty operations that need busting.”

“And perhaps,” added Thane, “in the process, we find out who the ring-leaders are, and how they co-opted Leviathan and Reaper tech.”

“I still don’t see why we need to hide this,” said Derrin, turning to Maya, “surely there are some allies you can scrounge up, some media sources you control.”

“Apparently,” said Ashley, “Thane and I are dead in this reality, so the Council would decry us as body-doubles.  Moreover, revealing you to the public is sure to force the Council to brand us as public enemy number one.”

“It’ll happen eventually,” reasoned Thane, “so we use the element of surprise for as long as we can.”

Derrin shook his head, “this is…a lot to take in.”

“Of course,” Maya nodded, “you’ve only just woken, take your time.  You still need to talk amongst yourselves, I’m sure.  I’ll have some dossiers of the past decade’s events brought up for your study, to help you acclimatize.”

“How long before we need to head out?” asked Ashley.

“Well,” said Maya, “we want to help those we can, but we still need to prep and outfit a ship and crew for you.  It’ll take another week or so, we’ll try to find some familiar faces.”

Derrin nodded, “I’ll be bouncing off the walls by then.  Bring me those dossiers, and show me the way to the gym.  I’m assuming rehab won’t take that long?”

“Not with the shiny new bodies we’ve been given,” said Ashley.

“Assuming these aren’t the originals,” added Thane, “we still have the old scars and tech, after all.”

“That’s still unknown?” said Shepard, glancing at his hand, as if trying to stare through it, “I mean, if I’m still sporting my endoskeleton from Project Lazarus, that suggests transferal, not regrowth.”

“Yes, but there’s no accounting, what with all the biological inconsistencies; and this an unfathomable level of tech,” explained Maya, “we have nothing else to compare you against.  Scar tissues and matching memories simply aren’t enough for a definite ruling.”

Derrin nodded, “we’ll figure it out…got anything to eat?”

“I knew you’d say that,” Ashley laughed, gesturing to a nearby table, “I got some of your favorites on the tray.”

Maya nodded, “I’ll leave you to it, excuse me.”

“Wait,” said Shepard, “thanks Maya, for bringing us back.”

She shrugged, “considering we’re asking you to save a universe that isn’t even yours, I think it’s a fair place to start.”

Maya smiled, and left the room.  She waited until she was well out of earshot, then ducked into a side room, making sure she had absolute privacy before turning on her comm-link.

“Status update Maya,” rasped the answering voice.

“Project Janus is a success, Illusive Man,” replied Maya, “mental acuity and stability are well within acceptable parameters.”

“Any determination on whether they are delusional constructs, or really beings from an alternate reality?”

“Hard to say,” said Maya, lips pursed, “are you sure you don’t want me to tell them about you?  I don’t know how long I can be vague.”

“No need to tip our hand early,” said the Illusive Man, “and my money is still on transhuman constructs.  The less they know, the less they can tell the enemy, whether by accident or design.”

Maya shook her head, “I can’t believe the Council could have been controlled so easily…and they said WE were the villains.”

The Illusive Man sighed, “it’s a question of timing Maya…history makes heroes and traitors of us all, each in our own time.  Dana Shepard was right, in her own way; and even the Council served their purpose.  But such concerns are for later, we have to work quickly, if we want to succeed.”

Maya nodded, “we’ll get it done sir.”

In his bunker, half a galaxy away, the Illusive Man cut his signal feed.  He tapped the glass on his desk, and a tanned brunette poured two inches of whiskey into the container.  The woman then bowed and faded again into the shadows.  The Illusive Man nodded, looking at the display, taking the cigar out of his mouth, and blowing smoke rings at the holo-terminal.  He swiveled in his chair and rose to his feet, walking towards the edge of his office.  Along the far wall, he could see the backdrop of space, and a blinding light in the distance.  He ignored the spectacular view, looking at the massive figure behind the nearby window.  Green tendrils rose from the pulsating mass at the core, as figures in hazmat suits scurried about it.  The researchers had to wear full containment suits, to protect them from both the creature, as well as the blue Reaper tech that flowed in and out of the monstrosity.

‘I dislike this devil’s bargain,’ the Illusive Man shook his head in disgust, ‘but it looks like Exo-Geni’s research might prove our salvation against Indoctrination.’

Besides, if this new Shepard wasn’t enough of a trump card against the corrupted Council…a new Thorian certainly would be.


	7. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 7 – Dana

_Dana Shepard found herself within the Crucible.  Husks were strewn about; the great reactors in the distance were on fire.  A hologram appeared in the middle of the room.  
“Harbinger,” spat Dana, raising her gun._

_Before she could fire, a blast came from behind her, destroying the Reaper’s image.  Dana turned, training her weapon on a tall man in the same N7 armor she wore._

_“Is this another Reaper trick?” asked Shepard, “I’m not dead, am I?”_

_The man simply laughed, his eyes strikingly similar to hers, both in color and emotion.  He reminded her of someone…from long ago.  But she couldn’t place the man in her memories.  A look of terror filled the man’s features, and his armor caught on fire.  Dana rushed to his side, trying to bat out the flames.  His face melted, revealing the metallic skull underneath, eyes burning away to nothing but angry red orbs.  Dana gasped, realizing that beneath her skin, she must look the same._

_The robotic husk shrieked, locking its clasping fingers around Dana’s throat, cutting off her breathing.  She battered dully against the reinforced arms of her assailant.  As her vision began to grow dark, she saw the husk open its mouth, and the blare of the Reaper’s emanated from it…_

Shepard woke from her dream.  Her body was awash in sweat, and she blinked as she tried to gain her bearings.  A groan from the nearby sofa shook her from her reverie, so she got out of bed.  Shepard stretched in the Captain’s cabin on Normandy, as she walked towards the adjoining bathroom.  She had to laugh as Liara murmured quietly in her sleep…the poor woman had passed out on the couch again.  Dana softly covered Liara with a sheet, before heading to her shower.  She splashed water on her face, slapping herself to drive away the images from her dreams.  Dana gazed at her reflection, noting the light scars, trophies from her war with the Reapers…and her death.

Dana had to laugh, how many others could muse on their own death.  She pushed the thoughts from her mind, toweling herself off as she moved over to the wardrobe.  Clenching her fists to stop the shaking, she brought out her officer’s uniform, straightening the clothes before wearing them.  She caught sight of a medal on the jacket, the Heart of Valor.  As always, it brought back memories of Akuze, and the atrocities that had claimed so many of her squadmates.  A polite cough startled her, as a bare blue arm began to help her with the jacket.

Liara frowned in concern as she studied Shepard, “I passed out up hear again.  Are you alright?”

“Fine Liara, did I wake you?”

“Not at all,” Liara smiled, “how about you?  Nightmares again?”

“I think it’s the same one,” Shepard nodded, as she buttoned her jacket, “but when I wake, I can’t remember it…it’s frustrating.”

“You should let me join minds with you for that,” offered Liara, “maybe I could help.”

“It’s just tension,” Dana asserted, “besides, you should save that for your future bondmate.”

“Have to find them first, and ‘embracing eternity’ isn’t just for bondmates,” Liara sighed, “you’re like a sister I never had, and sisters are supposed to share those loads together.”

Dana smiled and shrugged, having had this conversation countless times before, “I know, I’m just being selfish.”

“Incorrigible is what you are…now if you’ll excuse me, I need your terminal.”

Liara drew away, walking to the nearby desk, wearing nothing but her black tanktop and pajama shorts.  She still swayed, fighting the hangover from last night.  They’d been drinking and strategizing until both had passed out.  Shepard shook her head, and laughed again.

“As much as I welcome you making yourself at home, don’t you have your own cabin full of tech?”

Liara nodded, as she rifled through the holo images that appeared on the display above the desk, “moved most of it to the engine room on the port side.  Left some of it for Miranda though, as she needed the tech for her work.”

“Seems a bit much for an XO,” commented Shepard.

“True,” said Liara, “but as logistics officer for the new N7 program, she needs it to track down the Cerberus dregs from the war.”

“And you’re helping?”

“Need to use my Shadow Broker skills for something,” Liara shrugged, “gives me something to do.  It’s refreshing to work with someone who knows the trade.”

Dana finished getting dressed, “I have to head down.  Mission brief should be coming from the Council in an hour.  See you there?”

“Uh-huh,” replied the asari, “just let me get in a quick shower.”

“You and Traynor,” chided Shepard, “using me for my creature comforts…I’m offended.”

Dana ignored Liara’s mocking protest as she headed to the elevator, hitting the button for the bridge.  Soon enough, the doors opened to the galaxy map of the CIC.  She nodded to the saluting guards, making her way to the cockpit.  The Normandy had drawn quite a reputation, almost as famous as Dana’s.  Endless requests filed in from around the military to join the hallowed crew, but few were ever accepted.  The crew was family, and the ship was home.  Though Normandy needed little effort to function, the crew worked tirelessly to care for it, and endlessly added improvements.  Shepard smiled as she walked in on Joker and EDI in the middle of conversation.

“I swear to god EDI,” sighed the pilot, “sometimes I think the galaxy is crazy.”

“Are you exasperated at our missions to help re-establish the peace?” asked the synthetic.

Joker shrugged, “not so much that…you’d just figure that nearly a decade of war would have been enough to get it out of everyone’s system.”

Dana laughed, “that assumes the galaxy is sane and normal.  My life hasn’t ever been what I would call ‘normal.’”

The pilot glanced back at her, and nodded a salute, “got a point there Captain.”

Shepard did a double-take upon seeing EDI.  She looked like a normal, if strikingly attractive, woman.  Her pale fair skin and blonde hair was a stark contrast to the normally robotic shell she wore.

“Still getting used to seeing you that way,” said Dana.

EDI gestured with her omnitool, which flashed as her skin turned paler, revealing the metallic skin of her robotic body, “do you prefer my original look Shepard?”

She smiled, “on the contrary, the new look is very becoming.”

“I certainly approve,” beamed Joker.

“I’m sure Jeff,” chuckled Dana.

“Indeed,” added EDI, “ever since the upgrades, Jeff’s amorous overtures have become quite more frequent and energet-”

“That’s enough EDI,” blurted Joker, “I’m sure the Captain doesn’t need all the details.”

“I’m not so sure,” replied EDI coquettishly, “do I embarrass you Jeff?”

Dana caught the mischievous glint in EDI’s eye, and had to hide her own smile behind her hand.

The pilot sighed, “of course not-”

“Relax Joker,” started Shepard.

“That was a joke,” she finished, alongside EDI.

“Great,” said Joker, though he had the sense to whisper, “if they’re gonna gang up on me, why can’t I be in Vaenia…?”

“Message coming through Shepard” announced EDI, “it’s the Council.”

Dana nodded, “notify Liara, I’ll contact Miranda.”

As she turned, Dana tapped on the virtual interface of her omnitool, dialing the frequency for Miranda’s private comm., “you there XO?”

“Here Shepard,” said Miranda energetically, “is the Council finally ready to tell us what the hell they have us traipsing half-way across the galaxy for?”

“One can hope,” replied Dana, “is Kaidan with you?”

Miranda nodded, “you never told me he was so good with his hands.”

Dana furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Miranda pointedly.

“Oh lord, I meant as a masseuse!”

She laughed, “sure you did.”

“Sorry Shepard,” stammered Miranda, in a rare display of uncertainty, “I hope you don’t object, considering-”

“Miranda,” cut off Dana, “as long as you and Alenko remain professional while on the job, your off-duty activities don’t concern me.  Off the record, anything you’re afraid of intruding on ended a long time ago.”

Lawson shook her head, “you sure Shepard?  You’re one of the few friends I’ve ever had.  If I’d known…”

“Miranda…I saw the signs long ago…hell, half the crew did!  And nobody said anything then, so why would we object now?  Just make sure he treats you right, okay?”

“I’m offended Captain,” said Kaidan, as he edged into the holo-view on Miranda’s screen, “when have I ever been anything less than a gentleman?”

“True,” quipped Dana, “even when he held a gun on me, the man was infuriatingly civil.”

Kaidan groaned, “I apologized for that.”

“I know Kaidan,” replied Dana, “but it’s fun to point out one of the very few flaws you have…good for your humility I daresay.”

“Heaven help me,” sighed Kaidan, “I’m on a ship of sadists.”

“Of course,” smirked Miranda, “we have to be cruel taskmasters, we accept nothing but the best.”

“Be down there in a minute Shepard,” said Kaidan, soldiering through the taunting, “it wouldn’t be fair to let you talk to the Council by yourself…”

As Dana entered the tactical ‘War Room,’ she saw that Liara was already there, bringing up displays on the great holo-display in the middle of the briefing area.  Blue and red readouts played across the bright translucent screens along the walls, and a great hologram of some foreign planet was displayed in the center of the room.

Liara nodded to Dana, “you ready?”

She gestured with her hand, asking for another minute.  Before long, Miranda and Kaidan jaunted into the room.  Dana had to admit, they made a cute couple.  It still hurt to think about Thane, but seeing them together, blushing at Shepard’s obvious amusement, made her feel a little better.  Dana nodded to Liara, who connected the transmission from the Citadel.

“Shepard here,” stated Dana, “Officers Alenko and Lawson are present, as is Liara T’Soni.”

“Ah…yes,” said the turian Councilor, Sparatus, “always with your crew in tow.”

“Is that an issue, Councilor?”

“Just concerned about potential breaches in confidentiality.”

“Come now Sparatus,” said the salarian Councilor, Valern, “that’s enough.”

“Indeed,” added the human Councilor, Kahlee Sanders, “if we can’t trust Shepard, who can we trust?”

Sparatus glanced back and forth at his fellow Councilors.  Tevos, the asari, remained conspicuously silent, which spoke volumes.  He sighed, “at any rate, your next mission is to head to the once-derelict planet, Rakhana.”

Dana shook her head, “I thought the former homeworld of the drell was a barren wasteland.”

“Indeed,” said Valern, “if you will explain, Dr. T’Soni?”

Liara nodded, bringing up the display, “several research assets have been working on more efficient terraforming procedures.”

On the display, many areas of the planet began to color over, the varied hues of light each meaning something different.

“Thus far,” said Councilor Sanders, “drell and krogan scientists have made landfall there, to bear witness to the research.”

“Some salarian STG are also present,” added Valern.

“And we’ve sent a turian SPECTRE,” continued Sparatus, “Garrus Vakerian should…keep an eye on things.”

Dana nodded, “so what do you need me for?”

Liara refreshed the display, as areas of the planet started glowing red, “sources notified us that certain sections of the planet have gone silent.  While communication with the surface is shoddy at best, it seems clear that the work-crews ran into some sort of obstacle.”

“They may be under attack, “said Councilor Sanders, “Major Vakerian was able to get out a call for help.  He said he had things under control, but that the situation would deteriorate without backup.”

“Which is where we come in,” said Dana, “any intel on what exactly they ran into down there?”

“Negative,” said Sparatus, “that’s why we’re sending you.”

Dana went silent, as did the other individuals on the conference call.  She couldn’t be sure if that last statement had been a plea or a challenge.  As was usual with Sparatus, Dana just couldn’t understand the man.

She nodded anyway, “we’ll get it done…Shepard out.”

As Liara cut the signal, Shepard looked around the room.

“Sparatus seem…off…to you?”

“He saw his homeworld all but decimated,” Miranda shrugged, “perhaps it’s affected his personality for the worse.”

“Perhaps,” added Kaidan, “but that’s assuming he had far to go in the first place.”

“Indeed,” agreed Liara, “the attack on Thessia made me…focused, perhaps even brusque, but not anti-social.”

Dana shrugged, “well, nevermind that.  Let’s get ready, I want boots on the surface in thirty, let’s not keep Garrus waiting…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half a galaxy away…

In the Council chambers, Sparatus marched off with pointed steps.  The other Councilors looked back and forth with quizzical expressions.  The asari Councilor nodded, urging the others to remain calm.

“Palaven still weighs heavily on him,” said Tevos, walking from the chambers, “I’ll speak to him.”

Tevos left the council behind, as she fell in step behind Sparatus.  They ignored the staff, which worked tirelessly to clear away the leaves that fell from the multi-colored trees, and the couriers who carried messages endlessly back and forth.  Without uttering a word, the two Councilors made their way into a side chamber.

“What is it?” demanded ‘Sparatus,’ his skin beginning to flake and peel from his face.

Tevos sighed, “Sparatus was always taciturn, but even he developed a certain amount of respect and deference for Shepard, near the end.”

The turian glared back pointedly at Tevos, “you don’t expect me to cowtow to that human filth?”

“No,” she replied, “but if you don’t comport yourself with more…subtlety-”

“What?” demanded the turian, “they’ll suspect that I’m Saren Arterius, long dead SPECTRE, come back to haunt them?”

His skin finished flaking, as if in response to the anger.  Beneath the torn flesh, a paler skin showed through, strands of cybernetic implantation clearly apparent.  Saren’s eyes glowed a bright red.

“No,” replied Tevos, unphazed, “but the others will catch on, and we can’t have that.”

“You didn’t seem to mind.”

“True,” she answered, “but I’ve seen my homeworld raped and destroyed by the Reapers…Surkesh was left relatively unharmed, and Earth-”

“Is the new seat of galactic power,” sneered Saren, trying in vain to ignore the human planet, visible off the horizon of the Citadel, “the very words stick in my throat.”

“Be that as it may,” continued Tevos, “the others lack perspective, they don’t understand how tenuous the Citadel’s hold on power is.  These…inclusionary efforts at rebuilding are undermining our culture and self-reliance.”

Saren sneered, “you’re just upset that the Councilors all forced you to release the secrets from the temple of Athame.”

The asari had hoarded the knowledge left behind by the Protheans, which had made their homeplanet of Thessia an ideal target for Reaper attack.  The irony was not lost on Tevos.

“Regardless,” she said, “our plans to restore the balance of power come to nothing if we tip our hand now…so have some patience.  How long until we turn Valern?”

Saren rubbed his chin, ignoring that the gesture caused more skin to slough off.  He seemed to take a perverse pleasure in the discomfort it caused his asari confederate.

“Soon enough,” replied Saren, “the implants never fail.”

Tevos shook her head, “the Leviathan indoctrination protocols are unpredictable…they’ll just enhance his fears, render him more pliable…I’d rather they offered a more immediate solution.”

“It worked well enough on you.”

“I didn’t need convincing,” she replied.

“Valern won’t need much,” said Saren, “not once we show him what the dregs of Cerberus are doing.”

“You have news?  Is it from Tartarus?”

“No…my…pet Leviathan is many things, but subtle is not one of them.  Still, I have my suspicions…this…Jack Harper.”

“The Illusive Man,” corrected Tevos.

“Yes…him.  My allies have turned up some interesting intel.  We’ve set some traps for him.  And if my suspicions are true, his champion will fall right into it…”

He didn’t tell Tevos that this ‘champion’ was likely Derrin Shepard, and any who had followed him into this galaxy.  But it didn’t matter.  Saren brought out a cylinder, scooping a handful of the paste and caking it on his face.  Soon, the nanobots in the paste began to work, repairing the skin that had sloughed off.  Saren watched in a nearby mirror as his visage changed, resembling ‘Sparatus’ again.  He laughed.  This time, he had all of the Citadel forces in his hands.  Hell, this ‘Dana Shepard’ was one of his puppets, even if she wasn’t yet under his full control.

Saren would set the two Shepards at each other’s throats, and as they killed each other, Saren would watch this universe burn.  Perhaps, as an added laugh, he’d bring back the few living Reapers, just to instill the proper terror in his foes before the end.  Then, he and Tartarus, the last remaining Leviathan, would reforge the galaxy anew.

“So many plans,” he sighed, “well, let’s contact Balak…time the batarians earned their keep.”

“And if they don’t?” asked Tevos.

“I’ve always felt that genocide was an effective, if underused, tool.”


	8. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 8 - Dana

Garrus Vakerian had been waiting on Rakhana for what felt like ages.  The homeworld of the drell had once been a lush planet, full of verdant forests and teeming with life.  That was before the population explosion rendered the world a desolate wasteland.  The skies were always red, overlooking an arid atmosphere of barren desert.  There were a few “oases,” which occasionally broke up the landscape, but these toxic swamps and putrid green oceans were detrimental to any form of life.  Rakhana was a ghost planet, which made its lone populated settlement quite odd.  The miles long “colony” was little more than a series of machines, test labs, and research personnel.  Salarian STG, krogan scientists from Clan Urdnot, even drell researchers, they were all here for one purpose: to see if such a hostile world could be turned into a habitable world once more.

It was a perfect opportunity, with relatively little risk.  The security teams and stationary gun turrets were an afterthought, simply a perfunctory force to appease Citadel protocols.  It wasn’t a very difficult task…babysitting a bunch of scientists from various planets.  The research itself was more interesting.  If successful, they could terraform derelict worlds, essentially ending the need to fight over resources and colonies.  Hell, if the research was a success, perhaps the techniques could be used to speed up the recovery of Palaven, Thessia, and Earth.  Garrus had welcomed the mission, reveling in an easy assignment for once.  As a bonus, he could tell Michel that he was perfectly safe, and not bend the truth for a change.  Of course, all that changed when the husks began to attack.

While not an overwhelming threat, the husks had numbers, and could cause a lot of damage if left unchecked.  More distressing was what such numbers meant…a larger contingent of leftover forces.  While the various husks were little more than wild animals, without Reapers around to control them, a stray Banshee or Brute was no less dangerous.  Rather, the rabid nature of these monstrosities gave them a new edge.

When Garrus saw the Normandy drawing up to the edge of the colony, his spirits lifted for multiple reasons.  The large ship docked with the loading bay of the makeshift starport.  Well, let it never be said that Normandy wasn’t a fast ship.  Of course, he was glad to see Shepard and the rest of his friends, and the backup was welcome.  More importantly, however…

“Garrus!” screamed a redhead, adorned in medical fatigues.  Dr. Chloe Michel barreled into Garrus’ arms, hugging him fiercely.

He laughed, as Michel closed their lips, as if to steal his breath away, “happy to see me?”

She shook her head, “I thought you said this was supposed to be an easy posting.”

Garrus shrugged, “it was, until all the husks arrived.”

“I told her you could handle it,” said Dana, raising her hand in greeting, “hasn’t stopped worrying since we got the call.”

The turian grinned, as he grasped Shepard’s outstretched fist, “good to see you.”

He nodded to the rest of the team, before turning to Michel, “we’ll have to get down to business here, mind helping the medical team?  We haven’t had a real physician here in ages, and some of the personnel haven’t been so fortunate.”

The doctor nodded, “of course, just be careful out there.”

“We’ll bring him back in one piece,” assured Dana.

Michel kissed Garrus once more, and then nodded to the others, before walking off.  Chloe had been glad to serve as ship’s medic for Normandy, but it would be good to see honest-to-goodness patients again, and she set about the task with gusto and sincerity.

Kaidan looked at the defense turrets mounted on the high walls surrounding the base, noting that the machines fired occasionally, likely at the odd stray husk.  The tower guards were on full alert.

“Constant attacks?” asked Kaidan, “no let ups?”

Garrus nodded, “occasionally we’ll see a large contingent, and then we have to worry about the more serious Reaper units, but smaller husks attack around the clock.  We’ve had to keep a rotating shift on guard duty, and we don’t have the numbers for that.”

“So you haven’t had proper rest,” deduced Miranda, “and the injured personnel?”

“Hurt in the initial attack, a very few fatalities,” answered Garrus, “no casualties since then, but we’re getting tired.  Don’t know how much longer these soldiers would have lasted without some form of support, and our food stores aren’t endless.”

“Right,” recalled Kaidan, “nothing on Rakhana is edible, not even water?”

Liara nodded, “the acid rain finally stopped falling a few months ago, but the research is still a ways off until the atmosphere becomes more hospitable.”

“You’re awfully knowledgeable,” quipped Garrus.

Liara smirked, “well, I’ve had an inside man…who’s on his way now.”

Dana saw a young gaunt drell appear from behind Garrus, his skin paler than Dana was used to seeing, “Feron?  Is that you?”

The young drell nodded, “Captain Shepard, allow me to introduce one of the lead researchers here, Urdnot Serai, and her companions I’m sure you’ve met before…”

“Grunt!” called out Shepard, “good to see you!”

The young krogan nodded, “battlemaster, glad to see you made it…lots of killing to do.”

Dana then nodded to Padok Wiks, the salarian researcher who had helped Mordin find the cure for the krogan genophage, “surprised to see you here doctor.”

“Got bored…had to see what else I could do,” the salarian shrugged, glancing apologetically at Serai, “the Genophage cure wasn’t enough, but it was a start.”

The female krogan waved off the apology, “nonsense, my blood-sister Bakara wanted me to be here.”

“Surprising really,” remarked Kaidan, “I’d think most krogan would still be on Tuchanka, didn’t Wrex issue some mandate to procreate?”

Serai shook her head, “yes, but as I am…unable to do that, we deemed this project a better use of my skills.”

The others saw the look on Grunt’s face, then realized.

“I’m…sorry,” said Kaidan, “I would have thought the redundancy of krogan organs would have…prevented such issues.”

“My contribution to my people will be found in research,” Serai shrugged, “I resolved myself to this fate a long time ago.  Besides, the condition, and this posting, is not without its perks.”

She glanced sideways at Grunt, who coughed and turned away pointedly.  It took a moment for Kaidan to realize the jest, but Shepard was openly chuckling, as was Miranda.

“Our baby tank-bred is all grown up,” quipped Garrus.

Before another word could be uttered, sirens rang throughout the complex.

“Spirits,” cursed Garrus, “third time today already.”

“An attack?” asked Liara.

Garrus nodded, tapping his omnitool to connect to an outside facing camera, “just husks for now.  I’ll need to head to the ramparts in a bit, there’s enough time to brief you before I head out.”

“Breif me on what?” asked Shepard.

“On the source of these things,” grimaced the turian, who gestured them over to a nearby tent.

The covering was large, enough to accommodate a group twice as large.  On the central table, a device displayed a large holo-map of the surrounding areas.  Garrus gestured with his omnitool, uploading the schematics to the others.

“Sent some scouts after the initial attacks,” said Garrus, “only half of them made it back, accounting for our casualties.  Feron here managed to find a pattern in the mess.”

The drell looked at Liara, who nodded.  Dana caught the gesture.  Not everyone knew that Liara was the Shadow Broker.  Her close friends did, of course, but they were in mixed company.  Dana could only assume some of Liara’s vast resources had been utilized.  It was no mistake that Feron had been here.

“Good thing you were around,” said Miranda, glancing meaningfully from Liara to Feron.

The drell shrugged, “I was here as a representative of my people.  The…side-effects were mostly coincidence…though it’s just as well.”

Feron gestured to the screen, “I was able to relay the information to Liara just before you landed.  I think her, and your Specialist Traynor, were better able to make sense of it, I was just the grunt who gathered the data.”

Liara nodded, “there has been seismic activity here, a dozen klicks south of the base.  Near as I can tell, the Reapers are digging.”

“That’s the only explanation for why we haven’t seen much other than husks,” explained Feron.

“Digging…for what purpose?” asked Miranda.

Garrus gestured to the walls, “they know the automated defenses will decimate them.  Which direction would you choose?”

Dana shook her head, “that suggests a concerted effort.  All intel suggests that any remaining husks are mindless beasts.  No other remnant Reaper forces have ever displayed such concerted effort or purpose.”

Liara nodded, “I agree, which means something must be controlling them.”

“So,” reasoned Kaidan, “you want us to hit the source of the Reaper forces, while the rest hold down the fort here?”

Feron nodded, “normally, I’d call it a suicide run, but thermal imaging suggests that there aren’t that many husks around…just that they are dug in.”

Liara presented a large device from the duffel bag she’d been carrying, “this is a Tumbler bomb.  The shell breaches to release thermite, boring down a klick deep.  Then, two Cain rounds explode outwards, followed by a sonic emitter that shatters anything that’s left alive.”

“Cain?” Dana blinked several times, “those are nuclear rounds.  A few pack as much juice as a Thanix cannon!”

Liara smirked, “well, it’s infinitely preferable to going down into the belly of the beast, don’t you think?”

Dana shook her head, “is this what you’ve been working on with Miranda in the engineering bay?”

Miranda laughed, “we picked up the specs from an outside source, and the armory was packed with enough raw materials.  It wasn’t hard.”

“Besides,” joked Liara, “I didn’t want you to say I never got you anything.”

Dana sighed, “well, you just bring me the best toys.”

Garrus gestured to the others, as he drew his sniper rifle, “well, I’m going to get on the wall.  Pick your team Shepard, the rest can help me defend the base.  It’s probably just as well really.”

“Oh?” asked Dana.

“Yeah, less husks waiting for you at the epicenter.”

Grunt laughed gesturing to a nearby Mako, “just make sure you turn all the bastards between here and there into roadkill.”

Dana nodded, turning to his crew, “who’s with me?”

“Me of course,” replied Liara.

“You aren’t leaving me behind,” said Grunt.

Serai looked at the young krogan, “what?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Grunt, in an almost pleading voice, “I’m going crazy cooped up in this box!”

Serai shook her head, “very well…I’ll join you.”

Grunt looked like he wanted to protest, but a pointed look from Serai silenced him.

She turned to Dana, and nodded, “I honed my biotics in the Reaper War, I won’t slow you down.”

“Glad to have you aboard,” said Dana, who turned to the others.

“We’ll help Garrus,” said Miranda, “that force outside the walls doesn’t seem to be getting any smaller.”

Kaidan looked at the display on his omnitool, and frowned, “I thought you said they haven’t been attacking the base en masse.”

Garrus clicked his mandibles, “looks like the Normandy’s arrival stirred them up.”

“Then let’s not waste any time,” said Shepard, “EDI, you and Joker mind taking the Normandy out for a spin?  Use those cannons to clear the path for us!”

“Affirmative Shepard,” replied EDI.

“Be good to get some target practice for a change,” followed Joker, “and we’ll be on standby if you need a quick extraction.”

“Copy that,” said Dana, climbing into the nearby Mako.

It had been a while since she’d last driven one of these things.  It was equal parts land rover and tank, with mass effect generators supplying the power to the engine and the railgun mounted on top.

“Damn it,” cursed Shepard, “couldn’t you have gotten something more maneuverable Garrus?  This thing handles like a damn tugboat!”

The turian was already atop the ramparts, picking off his targets with precision shots, but he laughed his reply, “suck it up Shepard.  We managed to survive your piss poor driving last time.”

Liara shuddered, “you didn’t see her drive a hovervan on Illium.”

“Would you rather I drive?” asked Grunt.

“Hell no,” shot Dana, “they still talk about what you did on the Citadel…now quit bitching and get inside.”

Shepard ignored the subsequent taunting and grumbling.  She knew the banter was good-natured.  They were worried, and it was a coping mechanism.  Dana fired up the engines, and rolled out as the front gates to the base opened.  Normandy made a strafing run, clearing out the horde of husks that had amassed near the opening, and Dana stepped hard on the pedal.  The Mako surged forth like a bat out of hell, crushing the remaining husks beneath the treads.  A few larger husks still stood, Cannibals from the look of them.  Dana rammed through them all, keying in on the source of the creatures…


	9. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 9 - Derrin

In the Kite’s Nest systems, a lone ship floated through empty space.  When the Reapers had amassed their forces, they had entered the galaxy through the batarian Relays.  The subsequent attacks had left the batarian homeworld devastated.  The surroundings systems had been quick to follow.  The largest contingent of batarians now lived on Camela, which had been salvaged by Citadel forces at the end of the Reaper War.  That left the rest of the Kite’s Nest all but desolate; but the batarians hadn’t given up, hiring private contractors from the quarian fleet to help with the terraforming of Karshaan.

Derrin Shepard stood on the bridge of his new ship, the Saxon, and shook his head.  Other species had looked down on the quarians for centuries…yet in the wake of the Reaper War, they were among the most sought after researchers, after the salarians.  The quarians knew how to live in the most extreme of conditions, despite their weakened immune systems; and the salarians…well…the salarians were always pushing the boundaries science, and damned be the ethics.

Which is what brought Derrin to Karshaan in the first place.  Maya Brooks had gotten word through Omega, which meant Aria T’Loak.  Shepard he doubted Aria had realized Maya was still Cerberus, or it would have meant Maya’s death.  A geth who had been working with the quarians managed to escape planet-wide quarantine.  Something had spooked the Council, and they had deemed the entire system off limits.  Good for the Saxon then, that it was built to the same specifications as the Normandy, including the stealth systems.

Derrin glanced at the skeleton crew.  In the co-pilot’s seat, the ship’s impromptu AI, the geth calling himself “Revenant,” sat waiting.  Beside him, in the cockpit, was a man named Steve Cortez.  The pilot seemed familiar, but Derrin had never really met the man, in either reality.  Helena Blake was a more familiar face, and stood behind them as security cheif.  Shepard shook his head, when had known Helena, she had withdrawn from the mercenary lifestyle, turning her efforts to community service.  In this life, she seemed to have reformed, yet parleyed her energies into “vigilante” mercenary work.  Shepard couldn’t fault her, but it seemed odd that she’d work with Cerberus.  N7 Spec Ops would have been more reputable, and the more obvious choice.

Then again, Derrin could hardly cast stones.  He was working for what was left of Cerberus as well.  He didn’t know if it was the right thing, but Maya seemed sincere enough, and the intel concerning the Council conspiracy was solid.  Besides, Derrin was at a loss for alternatives.  He, Ash, and Thane had all agreed: until they got their bearings, they would play along.  There was plenty of time to cut and run later, if they found that Cerberus wasn’t as honorable as it had been in their reality.

Shepard shook his head at the small crew.  A geth and a stranger were at the helm.  Himself, Ash, and Thane were the combat personnel; and Maya and Helena were in charge of security and communications.  That left two familiar faces as engineer and medic.  Derrin could feel the eyes of Dr. Karrin Chakwas and Engineer Greg Adams on him.  They had come aboard to see Ashley, to make sure she really had “come back from the dead;” and that it wasn’t some cruel joke.  They had even promised to keep the mission a secret, even from their other friends, as the Council’s indiscretions were too clear to ignore.  What they hadn’t expected, however, was Derrin Shepard.

“Something to say, Dr. Chakwas?” asked Shepard.

“Just…finding this all hard to believe,” she replied, looking back and forth around the bridge, “when Ashley called me, I thought it was some prank.”

“So did I,” chimed Engineer Adams, “but she knew too much, and we had to see for ourselves.”

“I’m glad you did,” smiled Ashley, “good to have some friendly faces along, even if they aren’t one-hundred percent familiar.”

“Have you contacted your family yet?” asked Adams.

“Not yet,” replied Ashley, “but I will when it’s safe…after this is all over.”

“Are you really from another reality?” asked Cortez, “a galaxy where the Reaper war never occurred?”

“Oh, it happened,” said Shepard, “we just seemed to have made different choices.”

“Yes,” said Chakwas, “and in your world, Shepard’s a male...either that, or the Crucible did a remarkable job forging your memories.”

“That seems to be the debate,” answered Thane, though his tone clearly stated that such debate was unfounded.

“Still,” said Derrin, “we have more important matters at hand.  Revenant, sit-rep please.”

They all turned to the geth infiltrator that was currently plugged into the Saxon’s navigation computers.  The synthetic continued to multitask, but turned to face the crew in deference to manners.  Derrin grinned.  The affectation was a mark of the changes to geth minds, and indicated how far they had come…and how far they could yet go.

“Affirmative, Shepard-Commander.  Creator Daro Xen has been working with batarian progressives to reconstruct the planet of Karshaan, which has been deserted since the end of the Reaper War.  Several geth platforms felt we could assist, and joined the excursion.”

However, raiders had soon attacked.  The researchers had called for help, but their transmissions were blocked.  A geth flyer had initiated an escape, but only a single unit had managed to survive the trip to Omega intact.

“Aria T’Loak enacted contact with Helena Blake,” continued Revenant, “who in turn leveraged resources from Maya Brooks.”

“Just as well I didn’t let Aria know all the details,” said Helena, “didn’t know Maya was Cerberus…Aria would throw a fit if she found out.”

Derrin laughed, “you say ‘if.’”

Helena nodded, “I know…wishful thinking.  Still, she’s known me for years, that’ll buy us the benefit of the doubt.”

“Why are you doing this?” asked Ashley, “You’re risking your neck too.”

“I owe Dana Shepard as well,” answered Helena, “and I was curious.”

“Approaching Karshaan,” said Revenant, stopping all further conversation, “stealth systems are engaged.”

Derrin nodded, “put us down near the last known safe location.  We need to meet up with Admiral Xen.”

“Affirmative,” said Revenant, as the Saxon descended into the broken, arid atmosphere of Karshaan…

The surface of Karshaan was full of desolate plains.  While reeds, dead grass, and weeds grew aplenty, the soil was too eroded to sustain life.  Constant cloud cover kept out most of the sunlight, which meant that nothing more robust could grow.  Sparse, sporadic rain passed the frequent duststorms, but it only served to create more rust.  The skies glowed purple from the endless lightning and thunder, which wreaked hell on all forms of communication.  Tech needed to constantly be replaced, and untreated surfaces quickly eroded.

It had taken hours to get any meaningful data through all the mess.  After sifting through countless heat signature readouts, the Saxon found Daro Xen’s outpost, a lone fortification against the raiders.  The structure was nearly invisible, nestled against a rocky hill, and covered by the sands of nearby dunes.  The sentries had nearly fallen from their sniper perches upon seeing the Saxon, and Revenant hard-dropped from the Saxon’s cargo bay to calm the settlement.  The synthetic didn’t even feel the force from his stories-long drop, and sub-vocalized to the ship once he’d made contact.

“The way…clear,” said Revenant, the duststorms interfering with the transmission, even this close, “there’s a…spot…far side of…base.”

“Roger,” said Cortez, as he guided the ship, “standby.”

“Well, said Maya, “I’d better prepare for guests, I rather doubt they’ll be staying on.”

Ashley glanced meaningfully at both Adams and Chakwas, who offered to help Maya with the refugees.  While they were working with Maya and her allies, there was no need to trust them blindly. At least, not while everyone was still unsure of each other.  Better for Chakwas and Adams to keep an eye on things.

Thane shook his head, wishing for simpler times

“I know,” said Derrin, “I’d kill for things to be clear again.”

Ash clapped him on the shoulder, “we’ll sift through it.”

“We always do,” said Derrin, grasping her hand, “let’s suit up….I want to see what this reality’s Xen is like…”

 

The leaders of the base came out to meet them.  Daro Xen, a quarian in a dark purple containment suit, was familiar, looking just the same as Derrin remembered (though, of course, she wouldn’t know him).  Beside her was a female batarian, decked in dark orange armor, her tubuline dreadlocks flowing down her shoulders.

“Shepard-Commander,” said Revenant, “this is Creator Daro Xen, and beside her is Ashrai, de-facto leader of batarian clan Verrad.  They are responsible for the reconstruction efforts on Karshaan.”

Derrin winced, wishing he had told Revenant not to mention his last name.  Still, there was little use in hiding it; the news would have been out before long anyway.

He nodded to both women, “hope we can help.”

Xen cocked her head to the side, her pale silver eyes searching.  Derrin was still getting used to seeing so many quarians without helmets on, but apparently geth nanotech had granted the species a bolstered immune system.  It was refreshing to see such a bond between cultures that had warred for so long.

The quarian Admiral frowned, her light purple skin dimpling, “Shepard?”

“Long story,” replied Derrin, “distant relation.”

“VERY distant,” quipped Ashley.

“What’s the sit-rep?” said Shepard, ignoring the jest.

The batarian, Ashrai, replied, “my father, leader of the progressives, managed to secure a commission to terraform Karshaan.  We had hoped that this would be the beginning of convivial relations with the rest of council space.”

Derrin nodded, “yes, my associates said you’ve had trouble getting out distress calls.”

Xen sniffed, “that’s an understatement.  We have some of the best tech minds on staff here.  These ‘raiders,’ whoever they are, have been using Citadel frequencies.”

“We suspect there are factions within Council space who have…ulterior motives,” explained Ashrai.

“But why?” asked Ashley, “what’s the purpose in attacking a research settlement on a deserted planet?”

Xen shook her head, “unsure…but they captured a third of us in the initial attack.  Revenant here was able to help me hack into their systems, keeping us a step ahead.  From what we can tell, they seem to be running some sort of experiments.”

The geth nodded, chiming in, “Creator Xen managed to hide the rest of the settlement, and it was deemed that a synthetic would be best able to escape to Omega.”

“Indeed,” said Xen, “no worries about breathing in vacuum.”

“When they took down the escape transport,” added Ashrai, “they hadn’t counted on that.”

Thane turned to Revenant, “how did you make it to Omega?”

“I communicated to others in the Consensus,” replied Revenant, “they sent a ship.”

“Why not come in force?” asked Ashley, “rescue the rest of the settlement?”

“Geth forces are still under tight scrutiny on Rannoch,” said Xen, “part of the treaties to grant them rights as sentient beings included a probationary period.”

“We also do not want to be responsible for another war,” continued Revenant.

“And defying Citadel forces would do that,” surmised Shepard, “even if those forces were working under the table for select interest groups.”

“Which is why they reached out to Aria,” said Helena Blake, the mercenary chiming in for the first time, “who’s heading the raider forces?”

“That’s what makes no sense,” said Ashrai, “it’s Admiral Balak.”

“That bastard’s still alive?” asked Derrin, “why would any Citadel force, however rogue, deal with him?”

“Uncertain,” said Maya Brooks, “but he was our clue into the presence of a hidden force, working to undermine the Council.”

Derrin nodded, “so, tell me our approach, and let’s hit those bastards…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrin Shepard piloted the Hammerhead hovercraft to the rendezvous point.  The raiders were expecting reinforcements and supplies.  It had been simple enough to use the Saxon’s stealth systems to catch the shipment unawares, especially with all the dustclouds.  Blocking transmissions had been even easier, with Revenant and Daro Xen’s expertise killing what little got through the lightning storms.  It was also fortunate that the leader of the raiders was Balak.  He cared little for humans, and one would look much the same as another to him.  Besides, Derrin wasn’t a known figure…yet.

He brought the Hammerhead to a halt on a nearby dune, as Thane, Revenant, and Helena dropped from the craft, going prone immediately.  The plan was simple: make contact, make sure the refugees were alive, and kill the raiders.  Thane’s team would snipe the leaders, and the ensuing confusion would give Derrin and Ashley the opening they needed to take out the rest.  Derrin was anxious for the op to be done; he wanted those refugees safe.  Gunning the engines, Derrin soon found himself on the outskirts of the base, and drew the Hammerhead to a halt.

Shepard and Ashley filed out of the craft, walking through the base.  To either side, they heard muffled moaning.  At least some of the captives were here.  Derrin didn’t see too many raiders, perhaps a bit more than a platoon…easy pickings for his team.  A tall batarian stepped out of a nearby tent, flanked by another batarian, and a vorcha.

Derrin recognized Balak immediately, but forced his face to remain calm, “Admiral Balak?”

“You’re late,” rasped the batarian, “where’s the damn shipment, and my reinforcements?”

“Just trying to make sure this deal was on the level,” lied Shepard, “our… employers, shall we say, are unhappy.  We wanted to make sure you were still on task.”

Balak sneered, “tell your feckless bosses that it isn’t my fault.  The injections just don’t work on quarians.  They reject it and die, and that’s when we can infect them at all with this individual implantation nonsense!  As for the our batarian captives…it lobotomizes the bastards…useless in interrogation!”

Shepard glanced about the base, “what, is this all the subjects you’ve managed to find?”

The batarian leader shook his head, “at the moment.  That’s why I called for you lot…you’re going to help me pick up the rest of these bastards.”

Derrin nodded, turning to the others, “well then, maybe I should call in your reinforcements.”

The phrase was a keyword, signaling the snipers that they were ready.  Shepard heard Thane give him the all clear.

“A warning though,” said the drell, “I don’t have a clear shot on Balak, you’ll have to take him out yourself.”

“Call them in already!” shouted the batarian to Shepard, “I don’t have all day.”

“No problem…”

In the next instant, three sniper shots rang out, muffled by the sound of lightning.  The attack went unnoticed until the raiders before Derrin dropped.  Four actually fell; one of the snipers had managed to hit two.  Before the other raiders could react, another salvo of sniper fire felled even more.  Shepard and Ashley used the distraction to start their own attack.

Derrin fired his assault rifle at Balak, who managed to bring up his shields.  The blasts ricocheted, glancing the shots at other nearby raiders.  Shepard snarled, as he expended his rifle at the nearby raider lieutenants.  As Ashley fired into the nearby raiders, Derrin rushed Balak, dropping his overheated rifle.  Balak gestured with a hand, striking at Shepard with a biotic Push.  Derrin countered with a barrier, then barged through the attack with a Biotic Rush.  The combination of energies caused a swell of power, and Shepard slammed against Balak as he wrapped his hands around the batarian’s throat.

Balak grunted as he was thrown back.  He drew a knife, stabbing at Derrin’s ribs.  Shepard grabbed Balak’s arm, and used the cybernetically enhanced strength to break the batarian’s wrist.  Balak tried to let out a scream, but Shepard’s other hand still hadn’t let go of the batarian’s throat, the enhanced endoskeleton refusing to be denied.  Derrin slowly crushed Balak’s windpipe in an agonizing vise grip.

“I should never have let you escape Terra Nova,” rasped Shepard, “a mistake which I rectify today…”

Derrin heard a crunch, and Balak stopped moving, his eyes glazing over.  Shepard dropped the batarian’s body with a grunt, and rose to his feet.  He glanced at Ashley, who nodded; the other raiders were down.  She gestured to the lone batarian who had survived.

“Balak was too dangerous to leave alive,” answered Shepard, “but save that one for questioning.”

Thane, Helena, and Revenant drew up as Shepard and Ashley secured the prisoner.

“Good work Shepard,” said Thane.

“Me?” asked Derrin, “which one of you got the two-for-one special at the start?”

Helena shook her head, “this drell of yours is a bloody good shot…crazy bastard!”

Thane tipped his head in thanks, and Helena chuckled.

“Alright,” said Shepard, “free the hostages, then we ferry them back to the other researchers.”

“I will initiate communications,” said Revenant, walking off towards the Hammerhead.

Ashley and Helena walked towards the tents to free the refugees, as Thane guarded the prisoner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far too many of the tents were full of dead bodies.  Whatever the raiders had been doing, it had wreaked havoc on the quarian immune systems, causing their bodies to decay, as if the poison had dissolved them from the inside out.  As for the batarian subjects, they were silent and staring, just empty husks.  A few had died of starvation, their minds shutting down before their bodies had failed.

Ashley grimaced, turning to Helena, “what kind of monsters do this?”

Helena shook her head, “this is the sort of thing that made me break up the slavery ring run by my old contacts.  Red Sand was just as lethal, in its own way.  Shooting the survivors may be a kindness.”

Ashley nodded, “this reminds me of the experiments on Virmire.  Look at the dark blue veins on the bodies.”

“Dammit, you’re right,” Helena spat, “they tried to Indoctrinate these poor souls?”

“They tried,” came a voice from beside them.  It was a woman, shrouded in tattered rags and bound hand and foot, “but there’s nothing to hold the leash, so it ended up frying the poor bastards.”

Ashley drew up beside the woman, examing her bonds, “are you alright?”

“Fine,” said the figure, “they were too chickenshit to try anything with me, after I tore out one of their throats.  Mind cutting me loose already?”

As she drew back the hood, Ashley saw the familiar face of a human woman.  She bore countless tattoos, and her hair was cropped on the sides in a flowing mercenary’s scalplock.

“Jack?” said Ashley, not believing her eyes, as she broke the bonds with her omniblade.

She groaned, stretching the kinks out of her muscles, “yeah…do I know you?”

Ashley blinked, “er…maybe not.  I’m Ashley Williams.  A…friend of Shepard’s.”

“Huh,” said Jack, as she fired up her biotic amps in a wake-up session, now that the inhibitors in the clamps no longer held her, “aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“It’s a long story,” chuckled Ashley, “Shepard died once too, remember?”

“I guess so,” said Jack, “now let’s rescue the others.  Tali must be worried sick.”

Ashley’s eyes widened at the mention of that name, “Tali’s here?  She’s alive?”

Jack grunted, all but running, “she’d better be.”

Ashley and Helena followed the other woman into a large tent.  The batarians and quarians here seemed to be alive, though many were groaning, and a few shuddered as they cradled themselves back and forth.

Jack slowed her steps, her expression and mannerism growing soft and tender as she neared a quarian in a dark violet containment suit, “hey, you still with me, little sister?”

“Keelah,” said Tali, her voice trembling, “I never thought I’d see you again.  What happened?”

“Looks like Xen managed to find us some help,” said Jack, helping Tali to her feet, “old friend of Shepard’s it seems.”

“Thank goodness,” said Tali, “let me see-”

Tali went silent as she saw Ashley.  For her part, Ashley looked just as stricken.  Both women gaped openly, shuddering as if they’d both seen a ghost.  Jack stared at Helena, who shrugged and moved off to help untie the other refugees.

“Ash?” asked Tali, “I saw you die…Keelah…is this some trick?”

“No trick,” said Ashley, “but it’s a long story.  We actually thought you were dead as well.”

“We?”

“Er…me and Shepard.”

Tali and Jack both turned at once and said “Shepard’s here?”

“Not the same Shepard,” said Ashley, “this is happening too fast, just wait right-”

Before anyone could say anything else, Derrin Shepard walked into the tent, “alright Ash, the prisoner’s secured.  More transports should be here soon to-”

“Shepard,” called Ashley, “we need to talk.”

“Sure thing Ash,” said Derrin, as he walked up to her, “what-”

The words caught in his throat as he saw Tali.  Derrin’s eyes widened, and his nerveless fingers twitched, his fists clenching and unclenching involuntarily.

“She’s alive?” asked Derrin.

Ashley wore a conflicted expression, “it seems so…we probably should have done more homework about this galaxy.”

Shepard took a step forward, hand half-outstretched.  He drew it back as Jack drew up between him and Tali.

Derrin looked at her, and smiled, “good to see you too Jack…I guess it’s too much to hope either of you would recognize me.  Despite everything, I still didn’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” asked Tali, “should I know you?”

Ashley winced, and Shepard reared back as if slapped.

“No, no I suppose you shouldn’t…but you should both recognize someone else I brought along.”

Derrin tapped his comm-link, “could you come in the main tent for a moment?”

Before long, a drell walked through the flaps, and nodded, “Shepard, Xen and Ashrai have arrived, we are ready to transport-”

He stopped short as he caught sight of Tali, “ah…you’re alive here, it seems.  It’s good to see you Tali…Jack.”

They looked at him aghast.

“I saw you die as well,” said Tali.

“And before that, you were sick,” continued Jack, “wasting away…”

“Of Kepral’s Syndrome, I know,” replied Thane, “but in my world, we’d managed to cure that affliction.  I hope we can reverse engineer a cure from my cells…”

“Alright…what the hell?!”  demanded Jack, “I want answers-”

But before she could get them, a great rumbling shook the ground around them.  Shepard rushed out of the tent, drawing his rifle.  The others followed.  In front of them, the dead body of Balak thrashed about.  Waves of electricity surged through the corpse, as a biotic field enveloped it.  The corpse rose to its feet, it’s eye sockets burning with blue fire of the tech that was buried beneath the skin.  Balak’s flesh burned away, revealing a metallic husk.

“Bugger me,” rasped Helena Blake.

“THE FUCK IS THAT?!” gasped Jack.

“Ah,” uttered a guttural echo from the corpse, “Derrin Shepard…you continue to be a nuisance…”

Derrin arched an eyebrow, feeling a familiar presence, “so which one are you?  Tartarus, or Saren?”

“Still thinking in binary terms,” accused the voice, “you humans always lack scope.”

Derrin rolled his eyes, training his weapon on the husk and firing.  The corpse rasped and shrieked as chunks of its body fell away.

“Stop wasting my time Saren,” said Shepard, “tell me where you are, so I can put you out of my misery.”

The voice chuckled, “very well Shepard…you went through the trouble of following me to this reality…I have something…special for you.  Have the decency to lay down and die for once…”

“The hell with this!” shouted Derrin, gesturing with his fist, crushing the corpse with his biotics.

Jack grunted appreciatively, “nice one.”

A large blare tore through the skies, reverberating through the sands and off the rocky hills nearby.  The dry earth cracked, as the familiar wail split through the air again.

“Keelah,” said Tali, “is that what I think it is?!”

The corpse laughed once more, the light in its eyes sputtering out, “I managed to find one…just for you Shepard.  Should be no problem for the so-called ‘Hero of the Citadel!’”

As the corpse finally gave up the ghost, a pillar of sand and rock spewed from the ground a klick away.  A towering Reaper tore out of the surface of Karshaan, it’s spidery legs stamping about the surface.  Lightning glanced harmlessly from its metal carapace, and the beast blared again.  It reminded Derrin of the Reapers he had killed on Tuchanka and Rannoch.

“I don’t suppose we have a fleet or a thresher maw handy,” groaned Ashley, echoing his thoughts.

“I should be so lucky,” sighed Derrin.

“Well…shit…” cursed Jack.


	10. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 10 - Dana

Dana didn’t know what she’d find at the end of the road, but something told her it wouldn’t be as simple as dropping the bomb and calling it a day.  For once, Shepard was grateful for driving the Mako.  They had crossed a few Scions and Ravagers along the path.  Great monstrosities, composed of sentient creatures grafted onto biotic cannons, they had taken aim at the tank.  Dana’s years suffering behind the wheel of the unwieldy Mako had yielded dividends, as she was able to avoid the blasts with timely applications of the thrusters.  The shielding had taken care of the rest.

She counted herself lucky when the Mako reached their destination with no further drama.  The sun had risen to its apex now, its heat raising the temperature of the desert sands so that Shepard could actually see the fumes rising from the cracked earth.  Green gas rose from fissures in the ground, and a great chasm served as the epicenter for their target.

Dana checked the seals on her suit, “no use taking risks, there might be some underground toxic sludge.  Suit up.”

The others followed her advice.  Grunt manned the turret of the Mako, gunning down any stray husks he saw.  Serai and Liara flanked Shepard as she left the Mako, using their biotics to cast oncoming attackers aside like rag dolls.  Shepard shook her head as she dropped to her knees, arming the device.

“This is too easy,” she said, as she placed the Tumbler bomb against the chasm’s edge.

“Indeed,” remarked Serai, “I haven’t even broken a sweat.”

“’Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,’” said Liara, “I believe is the human saying.”

Dana shrugged, gesturing them back to the Mako.  As the group neared the tank, the Tumbler bomb ignited, sinking into the chasm.  A great gout of flame spewed from the hole in the ground, as the toxic gases ignited.  More bursts of flame issued from the fissures strewn about, and Shepard motioned the team into the tank.  They could all feel the rumble as the twin Cain rounds of the bomb exploded, a blinding light issuing from the chasm, visible even from such distance.  Then a low rumble shook the surface of the desert floor.

“That will be the sonic emitter,” said Liara, “the bomb’s done its job.  Let’s get back and see if thermal imaging picks up any stragglers.”

Shepard nodded, as the others dropped into the Mako.  As she began to climb, the ground about them shuddered, twice as violently as before.

“I thought the bomb was finished exploding!” yelled Dana.

“It is,” replied Liara, “perhaps it set off a pocket of gas?”

“Or a fault line,” added Serai.

Shepard was about to reply, when she heard a great cry issue from the chasm.  The ground began to rumble even harder.  Dana recognized the sound, and wasted no time, getting into the Mako and flooring the accelerator.

“That wasn’t what I think it was.” said Grunt.

As they watched the holo display, a giant creature rose out of the fissure that they had fled.  The scales and claws that adorned its carapace were the size of buildings.  Red and black veins ran throughout the exterior of the beast, similar to the glowing circuitry of reaper tech.  The giant, wormlike creature was festooned with giant green pustules.  It towered high into the air, screaming its anger as it followed the Mako.

“A thresher maw,” gasped Serai, “big one too…”

“Big?!” demanded Grunt, “that thing could be a little cousin to Kalross, the mother of all thresher maws!”

Liara shook her head, “do you see the veins along the sides?  That isn’t normal for a thresher maw!”

“Shepard to Normandy!” yelled Dana, as she gunned the motor of the Mako, “I need immediate covering fire…we have some Reaperized thresher maw on our tail!”

“What the-” started Joker, “we’ll be right there!”

Dana looked back at Grunt, “get on that turret!”

The young krogan nodded, mounting the gunner’s seat as he fired at the thresher maw.  Occasionally, the Mako shook, as Grunt let off a canon round into the beast.  Soon, Shepard saw Normandy on the horizon.  A light flared from the ship, as it fired its thanix canons at the thresher maw.  The beast moved to dip below the surface, but Dana circled the tank around the thresher maw, so Grunt was able to constantly barrage the thresher maw with canon fire.   They drove haphazardly, fleeing from the wrath of the giant beast.  It let out a scream, and began single-mindedly chasing them, no intent to flee.  The maw was raging like a shark at the smell of blood.  Dana pointed to a nearby ruin, as she grabbed several weapons from the nearby rack in the Mako.  She climbed to the hatch, as the others began to scream at her.

“The hell are you doing?” demanded Liara.

“Get going!” shouted Dana.

Dana leapt onto the ruins, clambering up the sides, as Grunt continued to unload canonfire at the beast.  She drew out a missile launcher, beginning to unload salvos at the thresher maw.  It screamed at her, turning to face Dana, but the Normandy used the moment to blast the behemoth again.  The thresher maw writhed in anger and pain, confused at the myriad sources of attack.

“What are you thinking Captain?” demanded Joker.

“Just keep it going,” ordered Dana.

With concerted effort from both the Normandy and the Mako, the thresher maw finally fell.  A rain of fire engulfed the monster, forcing it to back away.  The thresher maw turned, frothing over in raw fury, as Dana drew her Cain launcher.  As the beast bared its maw at her, Dana unleashed two salvos, which flew into the great chasm of its throat.  Shepard shielded her eyes from the blinding explosion, covering her face as the Cain missiles ignited.  When she looked again, the thresher maw’s head was an unrecognizable mess of flesh, blood, and a burnt heap of scales.

Shepard gestured as the tank stopped nearby, calling to Liara, “have another Cain round?”

Liara opened the hatch, throwing Dana a bandolier with a single large round.  Shepard wasted no time, bracing the Cain against her hip, using omnitool to send aiming telemetry to her suit’s visor.  Dana fired the Cain into the unmoving body of the Thresher Maw.  The warhead hit the beast, igniting in a great blinding explosion.

“Crazy woman,” shuddered Liara, “don’t ever do that again.”

“You don’t take chances, do you Shepard?” asked Serai.

“I’ve seen my fair share, and Akuze was enough for several lifetimes,” replied Dana, “and that was before Grunt and I fought a thresher maw on foot.  I’m an old hand at this.”

Grunt laughed, “nothing like that first kill though…good times.”

“You think it was controlling the husks?” asked Serai.

Liara shook her head, “doesn’t explain why the thresher maw didn’t attack the base.”

“Maws don’t go near overly rocky settlements,” Serai answered, “they must break down the foundations before they feed…generally they wait for the structures to erode before doing so.”

“That’s how krogans survive the rite of passage,” added Grunt, “otherwise, that maw could come from underneath.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” sighed Dana, shaking her head, “anyway, that’s how I knew my plan would work…”

Liara walked over to a chunk of the thresher maw that had landed nearby.  She frowned as she collected a sample in a container, “these veins look like Reaper growths…”

“I thought Thresher Maws were resistant to Reaper indoctrination,” said Shepard.

“Their immune systems are able to withstand Reaper tech,” answered Serai, “something must have weakened it beforehand.”

“Wait,” said Liara, moving over to a nearby husk, “look at this…anything seem familiar?”

Shepard walked to Liara’s side, looking at the dead humanoid figure on the sand.  She noted the green skin beneath the dark blue veins, “I would say it looks like a standard husk…but the skin lesions…a thorian creeper?”

Liara shrugged gesturing to the thresher maw sample she had collected, “matches the strange pustules on this, though I’ll need to test both samples to be sure.”

The asari drew out a large knife, collecting samples from the husk as well.

“I’m surprised nobody picked up on this already,” said Serai.

“You’ve been busy fighting for your lives,” replied Shepard, “hell, considering that, and Grunt’s battle frenzies, you can’t be blamed for not taking the time to collect samples.”

Grunt chuckled darkly, but shook his head, “still, there’s something going on here.  I thought you killed the only living thorian years ago.”

“We did,” answered Shepard, “so what does this mean?”

“We won’t know until further analysis,” said Liara, “might not be a thorian at all.”

“We should probably talk to Shiala,” added Shepard, “she’s the expert on the thorian.”

“Last I heard,” said Liara, “Shiala was working with rachni on Thessia, trying to use the hive mind to help ardat-yakshi.”

“Then we better wrap up here…Normandy, patch me through to Garrus.”

“Done,” said EDI.

“Shepard,” came Garrus’ voice, “glad you made it.  Don’t know what you did, but the husks started running around like headless chickens.  Guess your bomb worked.”

“Everyone okay?”

“Yeah, just cleaning up the stragglers,” said Garrus, “we’ll see you when you get back.”

“On my way…”

 

Dana and the others filed into the Mako, and set out.  Before long, they came back to the settlement, piles of husks strewn about outside the battlements.  The gate opened, allowing the Mako in.  Shepard filed out after the rest, and noticed a somber atmosphere as she turned from the tank.  Dana had expected to hear cheering, but the base was silent.

EDI was there, as was Joker.  Garrus’ face was ashen, as were Kaidan’s and Miranda’s.  Dana looked at Liara, who shook her head.  She didn’t know what had happened either.

“Shepard,” started Garrus, holding Michel tightly to his side.  The doctor was weeping into his chest.  He tried speaking again, but his mouth moved soundlessly.

EDI continued for him, “we just received a transmission from the Citadel…it seems Karshaan was attacked by some Cerberus remnants.”

The batarian homeworld had been undergoing reconstruction.  Much of the research from studies, such as on Rakhana, were being enacted on Karshaan.

Dana frowned, “last I heard, a contingent of quarian and geth were bolstering the reconstruction efforts.  What happened?”

“The planet went silent not long ago,” said EDI, “as admiral, Tali Zorah went to investigate, Jack went with her, as did Admiral Daro Xen of the quarian fleet.”

Shepard shook her head, not liking where the conversation was going, “so, what did they find?”

EDI found herself at a loss for words.  It was the most shaken Dana had ever seen her, and Shepard felt a deep apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

“No…” she whispered.

“Shepard,” said Garrus, “from what they could tell, Tali and Jack arrived to find the planet overrun.  They haven’t been in contact since.  It’s likely they didn’t survive…”

Dana shook her head, unable to feel anything.  She stumbled, bracing herself against the Mako, not trusting her legs to support her weight.  This couldn’t be true.  Tali and Jack had survived the Reaper War, how could they have fallen to some Cerberus holdouts?

“Do we,” stammered Shepard, “do we know who did it?”

Garrus blanched again, holding Michel tighter as the woman sobbed.

“From what Citadel sources tell me,” said Miranda, “they were contracted by Aria T’Loak.”

“Aria,” sneered Shepard, beginning to seethe in anger, “what the hell-”

“Shepard,” interrupted Kaidan, “she may have had reason to trust them…”

“HOW?!” demanded Shepard, “how in the hell could she hire a contractor to investigate, and not KNOW that they would raze the settlement?!”

“The person who took the contract,” said EDI, “did so with your credentials.”

“Someone killed Tali and Jack,” explained Kaidan, his voice edged with a steely anger, “and they did so in your name…”

Dana went silent again, her face a blank mask.  The others around her shifted uncomfortably.

Liara reached a hand out to her, “Shepard?”

Shepard turned to Garrus, “you have time for another mission?”

He returned her stone-faced expression, and nodded, “you’re thinking what I’m thinking.”

Dana blinked, refusing to allow any tears to fall; she had to be seen as strong, steadfast, “someone’s going to pay for this…”


	11. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 11 - Derrin

Derrin Shepard held on for dear life as his Hammerhead swirled around the screaming Reaper.  The craft had been modified, sporting a railgun.  Despite the larger firepower, the Hammerhead was still maneuverable.  Derrin was duly grateful.  Beside him, Thane was stoic, as always, biding his time for attack.  Helena was piloting the Hammerhead like a mad Banshee, whooping as she ran circles around the Reaper.  In the gunner’s seat, Ashley was firing with breathless focus.  Mirroring their movements, Tali piloted another modified Hammerhead, Jack in the passenger’s seat, as Revenant manned the cannon.

Jack was hooting her approval, “let me at the bastard already!”

Tali shook her head, “are we sure this plan will work?”

Thane answered over the intercom, “the theory is sound, and we need to buy time for Xen to evacuate the refugees.”

“Dammit Shepard,” cursed Ashley, “taking a thresher maw on foot was foolish…but a damn Reaper?!”

“Quit yer bitchin’!” shouted Jack, “are you ready for me?”

As the Hammerheads had been circling the Reaper, they had targeted a precise spot on the monster, just above a joint on the central dome.  Revenant notified them when a visible crack appeared along the outer hull of the beast.

“Here goes nothing,” shouted Helena, as she gunned the thrusters of the Hammerhead.

Tali’s Hammerhead followed suit.  Both vehicles launched concerted attacks, cracking the hull of the Reaper wider, and blinding it with a barrage of fire.  With a cry, all the biotics leaped out of the vehicles.  Jack was the first to jump, plummeting through the air towards the crack.  She let out a cry of pure rage, as a Biotic Rush charged her towards the crack.  With the force of a hurricane, Jack tore through the rent in the Reaper’s shell, opening the path for Shepard and Thane behind her.  All three landed with shuddering thuds.  Derrin had to gather himself for a moment after the freefall.

“You alive?” asked Tali.

“Never better!” laughed Jack.

“If the timing had been off, you would have been paste!” shouted Ashley.

“Lucky for us then,” said Derrin, “keep running interference, we’ll take out the central core.”

With a manic grin, Jack rushed through the bulkheads of the Reaper’s interior, tearing through with reckless abandon.  Shepard and Thane flanked her, and the tide of biotics flowed and reacted, resulting in massive explosions that crushed the husks that tried to attack them.  Soon enough, they reached a reactor core, which consisted of two gyroscopes around a blinding blue ball of Element Zero.

Derrin pointed at the glowing orb, “you take both axes, hold them still.”

Thane guarded them as they worked, and the metal of the reactor core warped, the spinning gyros drawing to a halt.  Jack nodded, as Shepard drew a weapon from his back.  It was a black cylinder, with red circuitry glowing angrily throughout the chassis.

“Hurry up,” Jack groaned, “it’s like holding a fucking train…what’s that?”

“Blackstorm singularity projector,” said Shepard, “we’re going to overload this thing, and run like hell.  When it reaches critical mass, it’ll react with the eezo core, and the resulting implosion will turn this Reaper into a crater.”

“Kinky…hurry it up then,” Jack grunted.

Derrin set the charge, and threw it into the eezo core.  With a relieved gasp, Jack let go of the gyros.  The gravitational forces reasserted themselves as the gyros spun, drawing the Blackstorm into the center of the reactor.  Jack wiped at her mouth with the back of an arm, spitting out blood.

“You alright?” asked Thane.

“I’ll be fine once we get the fuck out of here!”

Shepard nodded, “let’s go.”

As they reached the opening again, all three soldiers charged forwards in a Biotic Rush, leaping as far away from the Reaper as possible.  Shepard and Thane slowed their fall downwards with biotic Pushes, as the Hammerheads continued to run interference.

“That’s it!” shouted Derrin, “pick us up and fall back!”

The two vehicles drew beside the biotics, and they grabbed onto the sides of the ships, as the craft jetted away from the Reaper.  The beast let out a cry, as a bright blue flame erupted from its insides, devouring the hull of the beast like kindling.  The Reaper’s shell crumpled, caving inwards, as an implosion destroyed the beast from within.  It toppled over, as a crater a third the length of the Reaper appeared along its shell, silencing it forever.  The Hammerheads stopped moving, and Shepard jumped off, finally allowing himself a moment to breath.  Jack drew up beside him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Crazy bastard,” she said breathlessly, “remind me never to piss you off.”

“Coming from you,” laughed Shepard, “that’s high praise Jack.”

He turned as the others drew close.  Derrin sighed deeply again, catching the note of concern in Ashley’s face.  He nodded, grasping her hand.  They both turned as Tali walked up to them, her face still confused.

“So, care to explain what’s going on?” she demanded.

“Let’s get everyone aboard the Saxon first,” said Shepard.

“We should probably head back to Aria,” suggested Helena, “no offense, but I trust her more than…Maya.”

“She did bring us back,” offered Ashley, “you think she’ll double-cross us?”

“Maya Brooks?” said Tali, “trusting her has proven…unwise before.”

“Yes,” said Thane, “but it’s clear that she’s not management…and it’s unlikely we could get her to divulge anything to us.”

“Good points, we take the refugees with us, perhaps Aria has resources to help,” said Shepard, “and there will be plenty of time to explain things on the way to Omega.”


	12. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 12 - Derrin

Once again, Garrus Vakarian found himself on the streets of Omega.  The trip had been uneventful, but the events leading up to it…less so.  His friends, Tali and Jack, had gone to help the reconstruction efforts on the former batarian homeworld of Karhsaan.  Now, the Citadel had told them that raiders had attacked, killing the entire research settlement.  He’d known Jack for years, and Tali even longer.  She’d been with the original Normandy crew; back before the damn Reaper War had even started.  He just couldn’t believe she could have been killed so easily.  Worse, apparently the raiders had been sent by Aria.  Garrus had thought the Pirate Queen of Omega had found some sort of truce with them…seems like something changed her mind.

When he’d landed on Omega, he’d immediately sent Dr. Chloe Michel towards the clinic near the slums.  Another dead friend, Mordin, had set up a clinic there.  Last Garrus had heard, Mordin’s one-time apprentice, Maelon, had set up shop at the location.  If anyone could help them discern the nature of the samples from Rakhana, it would be him.  Dana had gone on to Thessia, in the hopes of gaining Shiala’s perspective as well.  Still, while Garrus was here, no sense in wasting another source of intel.  Moreover, it helped him get Michel out of harms way, though she’d insisted she tag along since they’d left Rakhana.  After the end of the Reaper War, Michel had made no effort to hide her interest in the turian.  Garrus had been flattered, and the cute little redhead had soon endeared herself to him.  He now found her…irreplaceable.  Perhaps, when this was all over, they could settle down.

The turian shook his head, trying to drive the pleasantly distracting thoughts from his mind.  If he wanted to return to her safely, he needed to focus on the task at hand.  He had a job to do…find out who Aria had sent to Karshaan; and if they were involved in the deaths…take them all out.  Which is why Garrus currently found himself perched in an apartment balcony, overlooking the damp, greasy streets below.  The city was constantly awash in the dim red lights of the eezo refinery engines, occasionally offset by neon blues and purples of the nightlife.  Thugs and vagrants walked through the streets.  Even in front of the most glamorous and important buildings in Omega, the seedy atmosphere persisted, reminding him why he hated returning to this hellhole.  At least he wasn’t “Archangel” anymore, or he’d have been an instant target for every merc and gangster on Omega.

Garrus shook his head, clearing the grit and mist from his eyes.  He’d always wondered at the phenomena, assuming it a side effect of the various industries.  Garrus set those thoughts aside as well, looking through his sniper scope at the glass and steel walls of Club Afterlife.  He adjusted the settings on his omnitool, the filters accessing camera and other telemetry data to provide an image of the scene within.  Garrus whistled, he’d have to thank Liara later…her Shadow Broker assets were impressive, and the experimental tech mod was a boon.  A shame there was no audio, but he couldn’t have everything.  Besides, the sounds of the club would muffle all sound anyway, which was the point.  So Garrus settled in, filtering out the shouts of the stall keepers below…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrin Shepard walked into Club Afterlife with Maya Brooks, Helena Blake, and Jack by his side.  Thane had come with them, but the drell had felt something…amiss.  Shepard was no stranger to gut feelings, they had saved him countless times.  Considering that Thane was a master assassin, Derrin thought it prudent to follow up on the instinct.  He’d sent Ashley with Thane to secure the perimeter and sniff out any trouble.  After all, this was Aria T’Loak’s turf…one couldn’t take chances.

Tali had wanted to come along as well, but Derrin was wary.  She’d been targeted on Karshaan, and for all he knew the hit was still on.  Besides, he still didn’t know how to react around her.  So she stayed on the Saxon, as did Xen and Ashrai.  If nothing else, they would ensure nobody hijacked the damn ship.

Jack excused herself as they entered the club, and headed to the bar, “let me know if heads need bashing in.”

Shepard caught the look in her eye, and nodded.  He’d worked with “his” Jack long enough to know her mannerisms, she was casing the place, making sure nobody stabbed them in the back.  Just as well, as Derrin wasn’t sure he completely trusted Maya and Helena either.  Soon enough, Shepard came to a familiar set of stairs, leading to a balcony he remembered well.  Sitting in a lounge sofa, Derrin saw Aria, the familiar purple skinned asari in black leathers and a white and red jacket.

“You’ve renovated,” said Derrin, “then again, we trashed the place when you killed Petrovsky.”

Aria cocked her head to the side, and frowned questioningly, and Derrin cursed himself, reminded that this Aria would have no recollection of him.  It was so difficult to lose himself to the old memories, but that world was no longer his.

Aria arched an eyebrow, “yes…Helena told me about your...predicament.”

The asari turned to Maya, “surprised to see you here…why shouldn’t I just kill you now?  Cerberus has done me no favors, and a new coat of paint doesn’t change that.”

For her part, Maya remained unflappable, “strange bedfellows dear.  We separated from the fold, as it were.  Hell, without us, you wouldn’t have had the intel to hire us to investigate Karshaan in the first place.  Although…I’m curious as to why you’d care.”

“My interests go far beyond the boundaries of this rock.  A successful entrepreneur has to look after her investments,” sneered Aria, before turning to Helena, “so, are they the real thing, or just crazy?”

Helena shrugged, “he’s brave enough, and damn tough in a fight.”

“He took out a Reaper on foot,” scoffed Maya, “I think you’re underselling him a bit.”

“Come again?” asked Aria incredulously, “not even Dana Shepard has done that, and she’s killed more Reapers than anyone in the galaxy.”

Derrin shook his head, “not as crazy as it sounds.  The Reaper was one of the mobile forms, all but lobotomized.  We broke the hull with cannons, and I took some biotics to crack the eezo core.  After that, we threw a wrench in the works, and ran like hell…”

Aria stared for a moment, then laughed, shaking her head, “well, you don’t lack the Shepard confidence, I’ll give it to you. Either that, or you’re batshit insane.”

“I’m curious Aria,” said Maya, “why do you care about the Terminus Systems?  I’d have thought you’d be on Thessia, helping to rebuild.  Not many Matriarchs left alive to take the reigns nowadays.”

“With my powerbase, that would be a step down,” sniffed Aria, “besides, Samara, Aethyta, and Iressa have it in hand.”

The asari caught a look in Derrin’s eye, and read something in the body gesture that spoke to her, “enough chat, let’s lose the audience and get down to business already.”

Derrin glanced at the others, and they nodded, backing away (though Maya did so reluctantly).  Aria gestured, and her two guards exited the balcony, as did a pair of lapdancers who had been working the nearby poles.  Aria looked meaningfully at Derrin, who nodded back to her.

“Though I need her help,” said Shepard, “I don’t fully trust Maya.”

“On that, we agree,” replied Aria, “so why come to me at all?”

“I need reliable intel.  You sent Helena out to Karshaan because the Council wouldn’t help.  You know they were trying to cover something up.  She called us, and that brought us here.”

“True.  I suspected something was up with the Council since after the Reaper War ended, but those shortsighted fools on Thessia wouldn’t listen.  So I’ve forged my own path, and looked after my little corners of the galaxy, such as they are.”

Derrin nodded, “Maya says that the Council has been…Indoctrinated.  For all we know, Dana Shepard could have been compromised.  Makes sense to go after her friends, if they’d notice the change in her.”

“But you aren’t sure if it’s all a lie,” deduced Aria, “and if it IS true, we need to act now.”

Derrin nodded, “will you help me?”

“First, you need to see the Consort.”

“From the Citadel?” asked Shepard, “I heard she was on Omega, but I don’t see why I should bother.”

“To scan your mind,” said Aria, “she’s versed in the art of…empathy.  You needn’t undergo a melding on the level of bondmates; but I need to be sure if you are who you say you are.  The Consort is the best way.”

Shepard nodded, “seems reasonable.  Let me secure the refugees first.  Besides, I could use the time to contact Mordin’s clinic, who’s running it now?”

“His former protégé, Maelon.  What you need HIM for?”

“Someone needs to sift through the data and samples we gathered on Karshaan.  Meanwhile, we caught a raider alive.  Figured he’d make a decent peace offering.”

Aria clenched her fists, a dour look crossing her face.  For all her pirate sensibility, she still had a code.  While Aria could say it was merely to 'protect her investments,” she still cared for her own people, many of whom had died on Karshaan, unbeknownst to anyone in “civilized space.”

“Much appreciated…”

Before Shepard could continue, he heard static over his intercom.  Shepard turned to Aria, and rushed her.  Aria reflexively lashed out with her biotics, but Shepard had already drawn up a barrier.  He dove to the floor, dragging her to the ground with him as shards of glass blew inwards, rifle fire shattering through from outside.  Jack came barreling up the steps, throwing up biotic barriers and screaming at them to retreat from the windows…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garrus took his time as he lined up his shot into Club Afterlife.  He’d recognized Aria and Helena of course, though the man was a mystery to him.  However, the presence of Maya Brooks had been all the proof he needed.  The turian squeezed the trigger as he glared down his scope.  However, he twitched at the last moment, feeling something amiss in the room behind him.  He had no time to retake the shot, as he cursed, taking cover once more.  The space he had been occupying was immediately peppered with rounds from pistol fire from behind.

 

Against the entrance overlooking the exit stairs, Thane Krios stood surrounded by the unconscious forms of several black armored bodyguards.  Likely taken out by the turian, security should have set off alarms.  Thane shook his head…amateurs…

As the turian dropped his sniper rifle, and drew an assault rifle, Thane grunted and dove for a nearby sofa, taking shelter as blasts flew above his head, destroying the hallway he had just vacated.

"That’s enough," said Thane, “you have nowhere to go.”

From the raspy voice, Garrus assumed his attacker was drell or batarian.  Garrus knew his thermal clips wouldn’t last long.  So kept up his fire as he closed the distance to his attacker, who peeked out from behind cover.  Garrus read the body language.  The size made him a drell, though the lack of light kept him from seeing a face.  Garrus drew close to the drell, who hadn’t expected the move.  He fired off an Overload, as the drell unleashed a biotic Warp.  As electricity arced out from the Overload, the two attacks surged and warred.  Garrus cursed, as the backlash nearly fried his omnitool.  His attacker was stunned momentarily, but rose to his feet; and both men grappled.

The drell wrapped his arms around Garrus’ neck from behind.  Garrus finally gained enough leverage to flip his assailant over his back, slamming the drell into the nearby table.  The drell reacted almost immediately, lashing out with his feet.  The attack caught Garrus squarely in the chest.  As he flew back, Garrus rolled with the attack, rising to his feet.  He turned to run.  The op was blown, no use in trying to salvage it.  He’d lay low for a while, then come back once the heat was off to finish the job.  All future plans, however, left his mind once another form crested the nearby stairs.  Garrus drew a pistol at the assailant, but then froze as the hallway lights revealed the armored woman’s face.

“Ashley?”

The woman cocked her head to the side, as if surprised…which struck Garrus as ironic.

She slowly lowered her gun, and shook her head, “that you Garrus?  You’re alive?”

“ME!?  What about you!  We saw you burn!  We buried your…”

“Yeah,” mused Ashley darkly, “my casket.  I can’t imagine the explosion would have left anything else.”

Then something clicked in Garrus’ mind, and he turned to the drell who was pacing towards him, stretching out the kinks, “Thane?”

“In the flesh, old friend,” smiled the drell, “good to see you again.”

Garrus shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.  Before he could speak, Ashley stunned him with an Overload from her omnitool.  He forced himself to turn, swiping with his omniblade, but Thane slammed a fist into Garrus’ neck, causing the turian to collapse.

‘Stupid,’ thought Garrus, ‘losing my edge…it could have been anyone with that face.’

“Sorry Garrus,” said Ashley, “but we need to be sure you aren’t Indoctrinated.”

The turian had enough time to ponder what the hell she was talking about before the world went dark…


	13. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 13 - Derrin

Garrus woke in a hospital room, strapped to a gurney.  Sterile lights beamed down at him, with odd bits of technology hanging from the walls and tables, covering the concrete foundations of the room.  He craned his neck, and saw a familiar salarian figure.

“Maelon,” he grunted, “reverting back to your old ways?”

The salarian turned, and shook his head, “no…trying to help actually.  Prefer you talk to someone with…better bedside manners…”

Garrus turned again to see Michel, and beside her, “TALI?!  They said you were dead!”

Tali Zorah wrung her hands, shaking her head as hair fell over her eyes, “who told you that?”

Garrus furrowed his eyebrows, “Miranda received word from N7 ops; they confirmed it with the Council…what’s going on?”

He turned to Michel, a pleading look in his face.  He could see her fighting back tears, as she gripped his hand and looked downwards, “Aria T’Loak provided some intelligence that-”

“Aria was responsible for the attack on Karshaan,” said Garrus.

Tali shook her head, “no, she saved us by sending Shepard.”

Garrus frowned, “Shepard?  I just left her on Rakhana, the drell homeworld.  She was nowhere near batarian space!”

“Not her,” said a male voice, walking into Garrus’ field of vision, “me.”

As Garrus laid eyes on Derrin Shepard, something in the turian’s head screamed, and he struggled against the constraints.  Michel gasped, as Tali grabbed her and forced them back.  Derrin strode forward, clutching Garrus’ fist.

“Listen,” said Derrin, “we’re friends, though you’ve never seen me before.”

“Bullshit,” rasped Garrus, “you killed Tali!  You’re some…construct that Cerberus created to kill us all…doing it in Shepard’s name!”

“Tali’s right there,” said Derrin, “I’m not the enemy.”

“The Council told me about you!”

“The Council is Indoctrinated, old friend…just like you were.  How else do you explain your hatred for me, despite never seeing me…and proof that Tali is alive?”

Garrus looked at Tali again, hackles raised, but unsure, “it’s really you?”

Tali drew close uncertainly, “remember the last time we met on Normandy?  You offered to share some chocolate.  It was given to you by Dr. Michel, wasn’t it?”

Garrus laughed, “yeah.  I was an idiot…didn’t realize what she meant by it.”

“It was good chocolate,” grinned Tali, patting Michel’s hand as both women drew forward.

Michel was crying openly now, and retook Garrus’ hand.

He stared at her, shaking his head, “am I really Indoctrinated?”

Michel nodded, “it isn’t the same as…Reaper protocols…thank goodness.”

“Indeed, origin of tech is Leviathan,” followed Maelon, “good you brought him to me.”

“Leviathans,” Michel frowned, “I thought they had all retreated from the Galaxy.”

“Plenty of artifacts left,” said Maelon, “many unscrupulous practices…all too familiar with such things myself.  Regardless, should be able to reverse the process.”

Garrus turned to Derrin, and winced as he fought against his own muscles, “something in me still wants to rip out your throat.”

Derrin nodded, “we’ll put you under, get you right again Garrus.  Can’t star in those Blasto movies by myself.”

Garrus shook his head, cracking a small grin despite himself, “who the hell are you supposed to be?”

Shepard sighed, “from what I can tell, I’m like your Shepard, but from a different reality. I activated the Crucible, which brought us here.  Next I know, I’m waking up in a tube and being told about this new reality.

“Ashley and Thane?”

“Them too.”

Garrus remained silent, clenching against the murderous urges running through his mind, “either you’re crazy, or the Galaxy doesn’t feel like making sense anymore.”

Derrin chuckled, “a bit of both I suspect.”

Maelon administered a sedative, and Garrus could immediately feel the soothing calm of the anesthesia.

The turian turned to Michel, “are you alright?  They didn’t get you too, did they?”

Michel shook her head, “the infection isn’t transferable by simple contact.  They must have implanted you on the Citadel, prior to sending you to Rakhana.  I suppose I wasn’t…important enough…to bother with.”

Garrus sniffed, “fools…I know better.  You’ll be here when I wake up?”

Michel nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.  Garrus fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Derrin turned to Maelon and Michel, “I’ll leave the rest in your hands.  Please take care of him.  I don’t want to lose him again.”

“Again?” asked Michel.

“Long story.”

Shepard left the room, pointedly ignoring Tali.  In the hallway of the clinic, Derrin saw Maya, Thane, and Ashley sitting on one of the many benches.

Derrin sighed, “looks like we were right.”

“Next move?” asked Ashley.

“We need to contact Dana Shepard somehow,” said Maya, “make sure the rest of them aren’t Indoctrinated as well.”

Derrin nodded, “likely to be mixed company.  We won’t know who’s infected and who isn’t.”

“But the ‘kill switch,’ as it were, won’t trigger unless they see you,” said Thane, “it’s unlikely that Saren bothered with orders for us…as he never saw us near the Crucible beam.”

“True,” said Ashley, “so one of us two has to go.  You or Maya would set off alarms.”

Derrin turned to Thane, “well, the obvious choice is the master of stealth here.  Who else should go?”

“No one,” answered the drell.

“If you get into trouble,” started Ashley, “nobody will be there to back you up.”

“I’ll travel faster alone,” replied Thane, “and I’d still be outnumbered in either event.  Having baggage along would add a needless worry.  Just get me a fast transport.”

“That I can do,” said Maya, “I have a two-man ship so fast, you’ll get whiplash just looking at it.”

“I don’t like it, but fine,” Shepard nodded, “good luck.”

“Will do,” said Thane, as he headed off with Maya…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they watched Thane leave, Ash turned to Shepard, “so, when are you going to talk to her?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know you’ve been restless, you shake while asleep,” Ashley looked at Shepard with concern, “you haven’t thought about Tali once since we rescued her?”

“Of course!” he replied, exasperated, “I can’t get the sight of her out my head…dying.  I can’t get her out of my mind!”

“So why not talk to her about it?”

“And tell her what?  That I fell in love with her, but saw her die?  I failed her Ashley, and I failed you.  I don’t know how to react around her anymore…if I talk to her again…”

“Are you afraid?”

“You’re damn right,” said Shepard, “and it isn’t fair to you either.  I love you Ash, you don’t deserve that sort of treatment from me.”

“Shepard,” sighed Ashley, “you didn’t just bury those feelings in the casket alongside her.  Those emotions never left you.”

“I thought we were going to heal those scars together.”

“That’s nice of you Shepard…but I don’t fault you for loving Tali.  I just can’t bear to see you in this kind of pain.”

“I’ll survive…”

“But-” protested Ashley.

“Correction,” amended Shepard, grasping her hand, “WE’LL survive.”

“So that’s it,” came a voice from behind them.

Ashley and Shepard both turned as one, and faced Tali.  The quarian had her hands on her hips, and shook her head.  Tali cocked her head to the side, looking over both of them.

“I’m getting used to the idea that you’re back Ash,” said Tali, “but you and…Derrin…you never really met me, did you?”

“Close enough,” said Ashley, “near as, dammit.”

“I owe both of you my life,” said Tali, “and I won’t lie, one can see Derrin’s appeal.  But I would never want to be the source of tension between ones I considered friends!”

Shepard looked downcast, “she said the same damn thing the first time we-”

Ash squeezed his hand, then looked at Tali again, “it was…hard.  We don’t know if seeing all this…coming here…is a blessing or a curse.”

“And Cerberus still thinks you’re both constructs,” scoffed Tali, “despite all the memories?”

Shepard looked at his hand again, “sometimes, I can almost hear the cogs whirring.  Dying…changed things.  I’ve never been sure if I really came back.”

“Derrin,” whispered Ashley, “you never talked about it.”

“Couldn’t let others think I was slipping…we had a war to win…still do.  But I wonder…am I just a puppet?  Am I a clone or a construct?  Or did we really come from another world…a world where…so many of us died…?”

“And you don’t know if the fight was worth it?” asked Tali.

Shepard’s breath caught again, remembering the last words Tali had spoken to him, “something like that.  Whenever those thoughts overwhelmed me, I had Ash.”

“And me,” finished Tali, the ensuing silence speaking volumes to her, “ah…I think I need a drink.”

Ash sighed, “you and me both.  Let’s head back to Afterlife…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Omega were always teeming with vagabonds and victims.  It made the trio a bit of a spectacle.  None dared cross their path.  There was a look on Derrin’s face that screamed bloody murder, and Aria had an understanding with the Quarian Flotilla.  Even if someone had been stupid enough to confront three armed people, nobody was foolish enough to risk Aria’s wrath.  So it was that three souls entered Club Afterlife without incident, and nary a glance at the doormen.

Ash turned to Shepard, who’d remained silent the entire trek from the med clinic, “you alright?”

He looked ashen, and thought seemed elusive, “I…yes, go ahead.  I have to meet with Aria.”

Ashley arched an eyebrow, “what for?”

“Just some quid pro quo before she commits to supporting us,” said Derrin, “besides, I need to check up on the refugees we rescued.”

Tali nodded, “Admiral Xen wanted me to send along her appreciation, although she’s laying low for now.”

“Afraid the Council would turn her into a target?” asked Ashley

“Indeed,” replied Tali, “someone risked war over this, we’ll not risk becoming targets until the time is right.”

Derrin laughed, “never thought I’d be calling Aria T’Loak the sole voice of reason and honor in the Galaxy.”

“A strange new world,” agreed Ashley, “come back soon.”

Shepard nodded as he headed off.  Ashley and Tali ordered bottles from the bar; then retreated to a side booth for privacy.  They each poured a drink, and knocked back their glasses.

“Keelah,” sighed Tali, “I missed you Ash.”

“We…missed you too.”

“How did I die?”

“Does it matter?”

Tali shrugged, “I’d like to know what sort of world you and he came from.”

Ashley stared blankly for a moment, lost in thought, then blinked, and started her story.  From what she could tell, the difference between Derrin’s reality, and that of Dana Shepard, hinged around two key junctures.  Those two changes had completely altered the flow of history.

On his first mission to Eden Prime, Derrin Shepard had almost single-mindedly rushed through the colony.  That focus had allowed him to catch Saren Arterius in the act of assaulting Nihlus Kryik.  They’d saved Nihlus, barely, and Shepard gained his SPECTRE status.  The subsequent chase for Saren had placed them at odds with Sovereign and the Reaper threat.  Derrin’s chase had differed little from Dana’s.  However, they had managed to salvage the Vigil’s data logs on Ilos, leading them to further discoveries.  When Nihlus had corroborated Derrin’s accounts, the Council had no choice but to listen.

Eventually, Cerberus had contacted Derrin.   Its leader, Jack Harper (known to many as “The Illusive Man”), warned the Council about the Collector threat, and the disparate forces joined to face the new enemy.  During one of these missions, Shepard died.  It wasn’t until the meeting on Horizon that Ashley realized Cerberus had brought him back.  She didn’t know what to think, what to feel.  Saren was still at large, and Ashley had been given charge of a task force to take him out.  It had led them to different paths, and Ashley lamented that she had been so cold, refusing to believe that Derrin had somehow returned.  She hadn’t condemned Derrin, but refusing to help him against the Collectors amounted to the same thing.  Tali had been one of the old crew, one of the few stalwart companions from the old days, to stay at Derrin’s side.

“You kept him alive,” said Ashley, “comforted him…loved him.  I was blind and lost, fighting my own war; but you saw him through those dark days.  Eventually, they destroyed the Collectors.  Nihlus saw the bigger picture, the coming of the Reapers, and eased the transition of Cerberus into a joint effort with Citadel forces.”

“Sounds like a dream” said Tali, “having all that support.”

“Not really.  Saren hit us…hard…and before the Collectors were destroyed, the bastards took a lot of us with them.  Wrex died saving Mordin.  We never even heard how Jacob bought it.  Garrus and Vega died just before reaching the Crucible.”

“And me?” asked Tali.

“You…” Ashley’s voice caught, “you don’t want to know.”

“Yes…I do.”

She took a deep breath, “Saren targeted Shepard.  It was some project near the Bahak system relay.  They’d managed to Indoctrinate a lot of scientists.”

Tali gasped, “Admiral Hacket’s friend, Dr. Kenson?”

Ashley nodded, “it seemed like a rescue mission, but it was a trap.  You took a team to rescue Shepard.  When Saren’s forces attacked, Kasumi died, as did Zaeed.  From what I heard, you took an attack that was intended for Shepard.”

Tali nodded, “so I was shot?”

“God…I wish.  Saren spiked you with a Dragon’s Tooth.”

Tali gasped.  Dragon’s Teeth were Reaper constructs, pikes upon which organics were impaled.  Contact for a few seconds was enough to start invasive Indoctrination.  The only way to survive was almost immediately severing the spike and removing it from the body, followed by intense EMP treatments and electrostatic shock.  Even then, the subject suffered from some form of Reaper infection.  The lucky ones only lost a few organs to the techno virus.  Many claimed to hear voices, likely that of the Reapers, coupled with crippling migraines.  The unlucky ones…slowly became husks.  Often, death was a kindness.

“I take it you didn’t remove it in time?” asked Tali, her mouth dry.

Ashley shook her head, “he stayed by your hospital bed until the end.  When it was time you…asked him to end it.”

“Keelah…”

“The rest of the war…well, it doesn’t really matter.  Somehow, Shepard and I connected again, found some measure of piece.  Then the Reapers came through the batarian relays, and we were waiting with the Crucible.  They still managed to sucker us with another Conduit.  We more or less got to the same place a you.”

Tali shook her head, “unbelievable.”

“So,” quipped Ashley, “still think we’re constructs?”

“If you are, I don’t give a damn,” said Tali, “why shouldn’t your memories, your lives, be as important as anyone else’s?  Besides, I shudder to think what sort of mind would…make up…the memories that you and he share.”

Ashley was about to reply, when she caught sight of Shepard descending the stairs.  Aria T’Loak flanked him, as did Sha’ira, the Asari Consort.

“What the hell is this?” asked Ashley, “why is the Consort here, of all people?”

The group filed into a meeting chamber, as Derrin explained, “Aria called her.  Wanted to check my mind and make sure I was on the level.”

Ashley sniffed, “so what…she’s going to ‘embrace eternity’ with you?  Is it normal for asari to get off on mind-rape?  I think Liara might have something to say about that, or better yet Samara.”

Sha’ira clucked, “it needn’t be…so invasive.  That sort of thing is for bondmates and the like.”

“I don’t like it,” said Ashley, “if it’s so innocent, why doesn’t Aria do it?”

“You don’t have to like it,” replied Aria tersely, “and Sha’ira specializes in this sort of thing.”

“You also don’t want to be infected by them,” said Sha’ira flatly, “in case they really are constructs.”

“Then why are you doing it?” asked Shepard.

“I owe her,” replied Sha’ira, “though I will admit a bit of curiosity on my part as well.”

“Then loop me into the vision as well,” Ash crossed her arms, refusing any protest, “two minds will paint as good a picture as one…if not better.  Besides, from my understanding, if you really are going for broad strokes, this will help you create a clearer image, yes?”

Sha’ira nodded, “you know a bit about the process.  Normally, you would be wrong, but a skilled practitioner, such as I, could do such a thing.”

Tali frowned, “then I want to see this as well.”

Shepard snapped his head to her, concern on his face.

Ashley shook her head as well, “you don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, I do, I want to see what could have been,” said Tali, “and I trust you both…implicitly.”

Tali laughed, “besides, maybe the knowledge will make me feel better about the choices we’ve made in this reality.”

Sha’ira sighed, reaching out her hands.  Shepard grabbed one, Ashley the other.  Tali took hold of both the humans’ hands, and closed her eyes.  Aria looked on with a bemused expression, as the group circle before her entered into a trance…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the docking bay near the Saxon, Thane waited for the fueling and fitting of his small ship, the transport that would ferry him to Thessia, where Dr. Michel had said Dana Shepard was heading.

He turned, as he felt a presence draw behind him, “something you need Maya?”

She stopped, taken aback, then continued walking, “your senses are almost preternatural sometimes.”

Thane shrugged, “comes with the territory, any information about the mission?”

Maya nodded, handing Thane a dossier, “activation code…JANUS OVERRIDE…THE IDES OF MARCH…THREE-FOUR-THREE.”

Thane’s eyes widened, as his body stiffened.  In a voice that was devoid of emotion he replied, “ORDER ACKNOWLEDGED, STANDING BY FOR INPUT.”

“You will review the information in that dossier upon reaching Thessia, then dispose of the file.  MISSION PARAMETERS: assess the extent of Leviathan Indoctrination.  If caught, kill yourself in a manner that allows no retrieval of the Thorian spores in your system.”

“AFFIRMATIVE,” Thane nodded, “PRIMARY OBJECTIVE?”

“Assassinate Dana Shepard…”


	14. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 14 - Derrin

In a small room inside Club Afterlife, Aria stood breathlessly, losing track of time as the bodies of the four people before her remained stone still, their eyes glazed over.  Eventually, Sha’ira slowly brought everyone out of the trance.  The Consort was shaken, and collapsed against a nearby couch, shuddering.

“Well,” asked Aria, “is he on the level?”

“Yes, as near as I can tell,” answered Sha’ira, “though I still can’t understand how.  If he is a fake, he believes it so profoundly...”

“That it’s all academic,” said Aria, “I get it…well then, I suppose we have a deal…Shepard.”

But Derrin didn’t hear Aria, looking instead at Tali.  The quarian was weeping openly, shuddering as Ashley cradled her.  Shepard was ashen faced again.

“What happened?” asked Aria.

Sha’ira frowned, “my sympathies Shepard.”

“You never told me…she never told me,” gasped Shepard.

Ashley said nothing, looking at Tali with concern.

“I…had a child…with him?” stammered Tali.

Aria shook her head, “quarians can’t mate with humans.  The genetics don’t work that way.”

“Salarians don’t really care about those things,” said Ashley.

“You never told me?” asked Derrin.

“She…made me swear never to tell,” said Ashley, “I didn’t think it would come through in the vision.”

“The emotions were strong,” said Sha’ira, “I didn’t go digging for them…I’m sorry.”

Shepard collapsed in a nearby couch, cradling his head in his hands, “I…had a child…”

Tali was sobbing against Ashley’s shoulder, “how could I have done such a thing?  How could I have kept it a secret, and how could I have endangered my own child?”

“It wasn’t you,” said Ashley.

“Yes it was,” said Tali, “in every way that matters…it was…Keelah…”

Derrin rose to his feet, looking at Aria.

The Pirate Queen of Omega shrugged, “I don’t know what to say, but this needed doing.”

He nodded in reply, “it’s better knowing.”

Derrin walked over to Ashley, and patted her shoulder, “it wasn’t your fault… either of you.  She probably wanted to surprise me.”

“You aren’t upset with me?” asked Ashley, “I’d be livid, if I were you.”

“I still love you, and I could never begrudge Tali anything,” said Derrin, “but I can’t think on what might have been, or I’ll go insane.  That life was lost to us; all we can hope is to forge a new one.”

“What now?” asked Tali.

Derrin shook his head, turning to Aria, “we still have a war to fight.  I’ll be damned if I lose those I care about again.  Saren needs to die.”

Shepard turned back to Tali and Ashley, “as for the rest…I leave the decision in your hands…I owe you both that much.  I’ve been selfish enough for several lifetimes.”

He walked out of the room without another word.

“Just as driven as Dana Shepard, like a mirror image,” Sha’ira shook her head in astonishment, “selfishness isn’t in his character.”

“It’s a different kind of selfishness, the sort you hold on behalf of others,” said Aria somberly, understanding the emotions.  She’d lost a child herself, though none remained alive who knew of Liselle’s death.  Then, not a year later, Liselle’s father had died as well, “Nyreen…”

Like Shepard, Aria couldn’t allow herself to dwell on it, for the sake of the lives she still had to protect.  She nodded to the others, and left, leaving the uncomfortable emotions behind…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

On the Citadel, Charles Saracino, leader of the political group Terra Firma, waited in his office.  It was a small affair, much more austere than he was used to.  He shouldn’t have been surprised, the concept of “Humanity First” had lost some of its appeal after the end of the Reaper War.  It was hard to hold grudges when so many species from so many worlds had waged war against the apocalypse to save Earth.  Still, Charles wasn’t out of the game.  Someone had listened, and he still had power.

How else could he have earned a visit by the Sparatus, the Councilor for the entire turian species?  Saracino tried to project an image of resolute calm.  Somewhere along the line, one of his contacts, one of his plans, must have garnered the attention of these political titans.  It was his turn to regain the limelight.  So Charles dried his hands surreptitiously on his vest, and firmly shook Sparatus’ hand.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Councilor?”

Sparatus gestured for the aides to leave the room, and waited for the click of the doors securing, “let’s not waste any time.”

“Of course,” started Saracino, trying to lay on the charm, “how can we accommodate each other?”

Sparatus was having none of it, “I don’t want to spend a moment longer here than is necessary.  Put me in touch with the Illusive Man.”

To his credit, Saracino didn’t flinch.  The only sign of the man’s discomfort was a series of rapid blinks.

“You’ve been listening to slanderous rumors,” he said, “I’m sure I have no idea-”

“Sparatus” gestured, as he biotically lifted the man from his chair.  Saracino tried to call for help, but “Sparatus” held a sonic emitter, “cancels any noise exiting the room.  Now call him, or I will get…inventive.”

For the last sentence, the turian’s voice had…changed.  Saracino blinked, recognizing the voice.  He never forgot an enemy of humanity, “Saren?”

The turian grunted, slamming Saracino against the desk, “make…the…call…”

“Alright!  Alright!” shouted the man, as he dialed frantically on the holo-display at the desk.

The lights dimmed as a communications beam lit up.  Saren was familiar with the apparatus.  Soon, the device would display a holo-image of the party on the other end.  With disdain, Saren walked over to Saracino, drawing a syringe.

“What’s that?”

“A tiny shard of Leviathan tech,” explained Saren, “now stop talking.”

Saren slammed the needle into Saracino’s neck, pushing the plunger before flinging the man across the room.  He heard a jarring thud as the man collapsed against the wall, and smirked.  Saren brushed off his coat, as he finally faced the hologram of a man in a black suit.

The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigar, blowing smoke as if unimpressed, “I was wondering when I’d be receiving this call…and which of my agents you’d choose for it.”

“Jack…Harper,” Saren sneered, “so, it seems your defunct organization still has a few paltry resources.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed?  I haven’t gone by that name in a long time.  Frankly, I’m more surprised to see you alive.”

Saren laughed, “me?  I though Shepard left you a smoldering corpse on the Crucible.”

“No less than she did you and Sovereign.”

“Another Shepard…another me.”

“Ah yes,” leered Harper, “that bit about ‘alternate realities.’  I’ve created a clone or two in my time…constructed life can be remarkably self-deluded.”

“I…am not….a construct!”

“Perhaps…”

“I had thought to treat with you,” Saren shook his head, “after all, you seemed ready to jump into bed with my nemesis easily enough.”

The Illusive Man smiled, “ah yes, the ‘other Shepard.’  Did Derrin’s mission derail one of your projects?  I could say I’m sorry, but both know better.”

“Humans…all you do is flail in the dark.”

“You confuse experience with knowledge, and knowledge with wisdom.  We are nothing, if not adaptable.”

“Is that what the Thorian tells you?  That you’ve adapted?  Are your thoughts your own anymore?  Can such a being even constitute ‘life,’ much less adapt?”

Harper tapped his cigar into an ashtray, nonplussed, “I might ask the same of you.  Or am I to assume your machinations with a mad Leviathan will somehow benefit the galaxy?  You undermine what little infrastructure there is.  What’s your purpose, to Indoctrinate, to destroy…do you even know?”

Saren turned to the unconscious Saracino, frowning.  It was odd, the man should have woken by now.  The turn should have started.  Saren grunted, as he lifted the man with his biotics.

“Something wrong?” asked the Illusive Man, “don’t bother.  Leviathan tech reacts poorly to Thorian spores.  You’ll find he’s of no use to you.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I sent Dana Shepard to destroy your operations on Rakhana,” Saren looked pointedly back the holo, “I guess you won’t be harvesting converted thresher maws and creepers.”

The Illusive Man said nothing, which spoke volumes.

Saren dispassionately snapped Saracino’s neck, “what’s wrong, is the Thorian proving unstable?”

“Always looking for new angles,” rebuffed the Illusive Man, “but I wouldn’t expect a blunt instrument to understand such things.”

“I can see this conversation is pointless,” said Saren, “I just wanted to know if you were as deluded as the reports said you were.  I’ll find you soon enough, and end your misery.”

“Not if I send Shepard to find you first…”

Saren laughed again, “Derrin Shepard hasn’t been able to kill me despite years of trying…I think I’ll bet on my Shepard instead.  She may be a pawn, but even pawns can prove useful.”

“And what will you do when she finds out the truth?  How will you react?  Again, you underestimate our adaptability.”

“Why would I concern myself with the flailing about of insects and apes?”

 

On the other side of the galaxy, the Illusive Man looked coldly at the holo-image of Saren before him.  He wasn’t tricked by the turian’s disguise.  Sparatus had been a fool, but not a blind fool.  With a grunt, the Illusive Man cut the feed.  He tapped the display before him, and soon saw Maya Brooks on the line.

“Signal is secure,” said Maya, “although I’m unsure of this.  Are you certain it’s wise to attack Dana Shepard?  Aren’t we going to convert her, so that we can face Saren?”

“One battle at a time Maya,” said the Illusive Man, “and Shepard is expendable, if need be.”

“Which one?”

“Either,” he replied, “we’re trying to save the Galaxy.  Now…did you enact the protocol?”

Maya nodded, “Thane will land on Thessia within a solar day.  We should hear of Dana Shepard’s neutralization soon.  Barring that, I am certain it will cause an all-out war between both Shepards.”

The Illusive Man nodded, “if nothing else, the collateral damage should draw Saren out of hiding.  Good work, keep me appraised.”

The Illusive Man cut the line, and looked down at the heart of the base.  Once, the Collector Hive had been home to an abomination, a prototype human Reaper.  What had replaced it was no less massive…a Thorian, brought back to life at painstaking cost with Reaper technology.  The loss of the converted Thresher Maw was regrettable, as it had been able to create creepers faster than even the Thorian, but there were other methods…

The Illusive Man looked to the side labs.  In one, a large Conduit was almost complete.  Saren had used a backdoor to attack the Citadel at the dawn of the Reaper War.  The Illusive Man thought it fitting that a similar move would now spell Saren’s downfall.

A series of guttural howls shook him from his reverie, “having trouble with the new test samples?”

A scientist looked up from his work station, waving at the Illusive Man through the reinforced glass, “only when trying to bring them out of berserker rages.  We can still point them at the enemy and stay back.  Basic friend or foe recognition is within acceptable parameters.  We just need to make sure none of our men are in front of these things.”

“Will it hamper control?”

“Negative sir.  The Yahg are undergoing implantation remarkably well, though it’s throwing their aggression levels off the charts.”

The Illusive Man nodded.  He’d have to send his compliments to Valern.  The salarian Councilor had been most…pliable…following Thorian implantation, and had proved to be quite the double agent when Saren had attempted to inject the salarian with Leviathan tech.  The trouble to keep Valern alive despite the warring tech in his system had been quite the task.  However, control of STG forces, however few and limited, had been well worth it.  Of course, Saracino had not enjoyed such favor…but making omelettes required one to break the occasional egg…and all that…

The cries and howls of the Yahg test subjects now flowed in rhythm with the reverberating growls from the Thorian.  That might be a concern, noted the Illusive Man, but easily rectified with more Reaper tech.  Oh yes…the galaxy would bow before him, and he would finally bring order to the madness…


	15. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 15 – Dana

On Thessia, life was slowly returning to normal.  The asari matriarchs had been decimated, but the remaining leaders had been proactive.  Samara hadn’t renounced her Justicar vows, but acquiesced to the demands of Aethyta and Iressa to help lead the rebuilding planet.  Some had suggested calling Aria T’Loak, but none had been crazy enough to say it aloud.  This new matriarch Council had reached out to the various sources, which upset some of the conservatives.  But now was not the time for pride to get in the way of progress.  The rachni had been particularly crucial in helping to remove debris and begin reconstruction.

Samara’s daughter, Falere, was working with the rachni queen to find a way to calm the urges of the Ardat Yakshi, the secret shame of the asari people, unfortunate souls who became addicted to the bonding process, killing all who came in contact with them.  Slowly, but surely, the inhabitants were healing the scars, both on the planet's surface, and within their souls.

Dana Shepard stood on the balcony of Liara’s loft.  Thessia's sun and moon nestled against the horizons of the evening sky.  The terrace overlooked the side of a cliff, offering a striking view of the towering buildings that rose from the across the tranquil sea.  The silvery glass of the sleek high-rises reflected the starlight, making for a breathtaking scene.

She turned from the balcony, as a holo-display chirped insistently.  Dana tapped the screen, accepting the call, “thanks for calling me back mom.  Wish you were here.”

Dana had always jested that her mother looked like Karin Chakwas’ younger sister.  Hannah Shepard looked barely past her prime, with blonde hair only just going to platinum.  Dana was just glad that the suitors had stopped calling.  At this point, most were too afraid to try anything, and the others worshiped the mother of the famous Dana Shepard.  It caused Hannah Shepard no small amount of exasperation, which amused Dana.

Hannah Shepard smiled, “calling me from Liara’s apartment I see.  That place is a penthouse!”

“You’ve been here?”

“Liara invited me a while back, while you were on assignment.  She’s a nice girl.”

“I’m glad you got along,”

“I’m happy you found a sister, but I need you to find a husband already,” grinned Hannah Shepard, “it’s about time I had grandkids!”

“Have to find a decent man first mom,” Dana laughed, “besides, I’m too busy for that right now!”

“Well, you have protégés don’t you?  Have them carry some of the workload.  What about that young recruit…James Vega if I recall?”

“He just finished N7 training,” explained Dana, “Miranda left him with the job of babysitting the tech-heads who run the information subsystems…only reason I even had Miri along with me, or I’d be even MORE swamped.”

“Alright alright, I get it,” sighed Hannah, “and I suppose the others are busy as well?”

Dana laughed again, “Kasumi is busy stalking the meathead you just asked about, the rest are on assignment.  Jacob and Zaeed I could trust to handle things, but they’re on some classified mission to Eden Prime.  I only know that much because-”

“You’re you,” surmised Hannah, “that’s my daughter…I know it’s easy to bury yourself in the work…helps you forget about things.  I don’t blame you Dana, I wish Thane was alive as well…but he wouldn’t want you to waste away like this.

“I know mom…”

Hannah nodded, “As for others to take your caseload, what about Garrus?  You’ve always found him capable enough.”

“Handling some…personal matter for me,” said Shepard somberly, “we think a friend of ours may have been killed by a business associate.  He’s looking into it.”

“A lot of that going around lately.  Be careful Dana, I’ve heard…disturbing things about the Councilors of late.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve bought into the rumors too,” sighed Shepard, “someone’s trying to undermine the seat of Galactic law.”

“They’re doing it to themselves,” countered Hannah, “which is why I’m well out of it.  I’ve been taking care of your apartment on Inta’sei.”

Dana smiled, recalling what she’d had to go through to earn that apartment.  She’d won a bet, but the gauntlet she’d faced down to win it had been…daunting…to say the least.  Still, the place held good memories, “the view’s still amazing, from what I hear.”

“When this is over, you have to take some time and relax.  The newly opened saunas and hot springs are amazing!”

“Well, I have to get going,” said Dana, “gotta earn that vacation time!”

Hannah nodded, “be careful out there.  These aren’t the normal birthing pains of a regime change.”

“Will do,” said Dana, cutting the feed and changing the frequency on the display.

Liara’s face appeared on the holo, “how’s mom?”

“Bugging me for grandchildren,” quipped Shepard, “I don’t suppose you’d consider being adopted and letting her care for some little blue children!”

“Have to find someone worth the trouble first,” Liara smiled, shaking her head, “and when that happens, YOU’LL be the godmother.”

Dana nodded, “how are things going with Shiala?”

“Confirmed that these are indeed thorian spores, though the method of implantation suggests alternate means of infection.”

“How so?”

“Well,” said Liara, running a hand through her scalp, “the original Thorian, and its creepers, could infect organics with aerial dispersal of spores.  These spores seem engineered to mutate after a certain period of time, taking over the host.”

“So, with no thorian,” guessed Shepard, “someone resorted to direct implantation?”

“That’s what Shiala surmised.  There’s no central brain controlling these things.  If there is one, it’s severely weakened, or under similar control.”

“Hence the need for more direct dispersal,” said Shepard, “well, on the one hand, it’s harder to be infected.  On the other hand…”

“Who’s creating the spores?” asked Liara, “and what was the purpose of the thresher maw?”

“Perhaps a substitute for the Thorian?  Or simply a controlled weapon?”

“Perhaps,” conceded Liara, “we’ll be here for a while with the data.  Don’t wait up.”

“Don’t spend too long,” said Dana, “you get cranky without a full night’s rest.”

“Says you,” Dana laughed, then cut the feed, “see you soon…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours before Liara’s hovercar pulled up to the loft.  Shepard was lost in concentration as she finished up her workout with a few final punches against the sparring bag.  As she dried herself off, she felt something was strange.  Liara usually called before coming in, so that Dana could open the garage for the car.  Regardless, Dana traipsed down the stairs in her sports bra and sweats, toweling herself off as she moved to the fridge.  In the intervening time, Dana had cooked dinner.  She was hungry, and knew that Liara wouldn’t have found the time to eat anything meaningful.

When the lights throughout the loft cut off, Shepard knew something was wrong.  Liara still hadn’t entered the house, and it was too silent.  Dana drew back against the kitchen wall, kicking off her house-shoes and pulling two long knives out of the dish rack.  Shepard then ducked against the island cupboard, using it to hide the glow of her omnitool as she activated a sentry drone.

Dana cursed, as throwing knives thudded against the surface of the island table.  She rolled away, as several more knives impacted against the floor where she had been.  She rounded the corner, opening the refrigerator door to cover her escape, as even more knives collided against the heavy steel frame.  Shepard heard a grunt, as her sentry found the assailant.  She rushed into the open to follow up the attack, but nobody was there.  Her drone fizzled out, and Dana’s senses screamed at her…it was a trap.

Shepard leaped forward without pause, as a blade sliced along her leg.  Her microfiber sweatpants split down the length of her calf.  She’d felt the blade bite into her thigh, but it didn’t hamper her movement…yet.  She still couldn’t see her assailant.  Whoever the assassin was, they were good…nothing but the best for Dana Shepard.  She cleared her mind, and forced herself to breathe calmly, remembering the training that Thane had given her, before he’d died.  Dana entered into her trance, and whispered the words that dwelled in her heart.

“Amonkira, Lord of Hunters…Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift…”

Her attacker dropped from the rafters above.  Dana cart-wheeled backwards, catching her assailant across the face with her feet.  The man grunted, but flowed with the attack, rising again.  Dana bounded back to her feet, ducking backwards and leaning away from her attacker’s roundhouse.  Dana felt anger, furious that this man would intrude into her moment of peace.  She didn’t allow herself to worry about Liara, and neither did she feel the need to ask for forgiveness.  Dana continued her litany, changing the prayer.

“Kalahira…guide this one to where the traveler never tires…”

She followed with her own attack, closing her eyes to keep the fiery blast of her omnitool from blinding her.  She immediately opened her eyes again as the attack hit, satisfied as she heard a grunt and smelled the burning of leather.  Her attacker countered with a biotic shield, and rushed her with a charge.  Dana grunted, her nerveless hands dropping the knives, and felt her ribs creak.  Several had bruised, if not outright broken.

“The lover never leaves…the hungry never starve…”

Shepard grabbed the man’s arm, using it as leverage to launch into her own attack.  She kicked him squarely in the chest with both feet, driving him backwards, allowing her time and room to take labored breathes.

“Guide this one Kalahira…to where all hunters return…”

Dana screamed in defiance as she launched herself at the enemy, unleashing a salvo of punches and kicks.  The assailant managed to dodge some, but not all.  He grunted, coughing up blood as Shepard’s reinforced endoskeleton lent power to the attack.

“Where all storms become still, where all stars show the path…”

The assailant looked up, finally hearing Shepard’s litany.  He shook his head, as if unsure what to make of it.  Dana didn’t care, following up her attack.  The man dodged her sweeping fist, and spit blood into her eye.  It burned, but Dana could barely see in the darkness anyway, and continued her attack by feel alone.  She’d been taught to fight blind.  She used the momentary stagger to draw her knife from the floor, and came up swinging…

“Guide this one Kalahira,” she heard the man say, “and he will be a companion to you...”

As the assailant flashed his knife, Dana thrust her blade against his neck.  With her free hand, she grabbed his throat.  Her fingers were like claws, that dug under the flaps of skin she knew would be there.  Her assailant froze; he must have known she could have finished the fight.  If he moved, the natural motion of her hand would rip out his throat, killing him.  But she needed him alive for questioning

“You know our ways,” said the voice, clearly a drell.

“I was trained by the best,” said Dana, “yield, I have you dead to rights.”

She felt a blade rest against her inner thigh, and the assailant clucked, “severing the femoral artery would kill you just as quickly.  We are at an impasse it seems.”

“Not hardly,” came Liara’s voice, as a biotic stasis bubble encircled the drell.

Shepard was momentarily blinded as Liara turned on the lights.  She backed away from the assailant, and nodded to the asari, “thanks for the save.”

Liara grinned, wiping blood from her face, “a knock to the head isn’t enough to keep me down for long.  Maybe our attacker will remember that next…”

Dana blinked, as she caught the look on Liara’s face.  She turned to face her attacker, and felt her throat clench.

Thane Krios stood before her, his face a mask of uncertainty and wonder.  He looked at her in awe, as if seeing some valkyrie sent down to reap the battlefield.  She saw him quake, his body undergoing the drell phenomena of Solipsism.

“Thane,” Shepard shook her head, refusing to believe, “siha?”

“These visions…feelings…who…are you?” asked the drell, as unfamiliar images and emotions fluttered through his mind, “…Si…ha?”

Then he collapsed.  Dana Shepard was immediately by his side, and wrapped him in her arms.  Liara was quickly beside them, as she bound Thane’s wrists.

Liara grasped Dana’s shoulder, “are you alright?”

Dana nodded soundlessly, “what’s happening?”

Liara wrapped her arms against Dana, who began to shudder, “it’s alright, we’ll figure this out.”

Dana’s vision went dark, blurred by her tears…


	16. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 16 – Dana

Thane Krios found himself bound to a makeshift operating table in what was clearly a workshop.  Various tools and torches lined the walls.  It was not an auspicious sign.  He looked to his side, and saw several familiar figures.  Samara was dressed in a billowing red gown, and Miranda stood by a man in blue armor.  Liara was there in her white coat, as was a bandaged Shepard.  It struck him as odd that he should… REMEMBER Dana Shepard.  He’d read about her, of course, but-

“Who are you?” asked Dana, “you match the genetic database for a drell that died years ago, but your organs and other specifics are inconsistent…with ANY other drell in the galaxy.”

“My name…is Thane Krios.”

“Bullshit,” spat Miranda, “we saw him die.”

“That was your Thane, I come from a different reality.”

Dana shook her head, “explain.”

“Where I came from, Shepard is a male, his name is Derrin,” said Thane, “various aspects of our timeline differ from yours, but the Crucible somehow…brought us here.  You should be familiar with this, Derrin says that he saw you on the Crucible.”

“Is this true?” asked Kaidan, turning to Shepard.

“Dana told me about these visions,” Liara shook her head, “we thought they were dreams, perhaps hallucinations.”

“No,” Thane shook his head, “though Maya Brooks thinks we are constructs, my memories are intact, as are Derrin’s and Ashley’s.”

Kaidan started at the last comment, “wait a minute, Ash is alive?”

Miranda caught onto a different comment, “what’s Maya Brooks doing with you?  She should still be imprisoned.”

“She brought us out of the Crucible,” explained Thane, “the waking was…much like how Derrin described the Lazarus Project.”

Dana shook her head, “you said your memories of your timeline are intact…but why do you recognize me?”

Thane shook his head, “I…don’t know.  These thoughts, I don’t think they were my own.”  
“As near as I can tell,” said Liara, “he seems to have taken on the memories inherent in the thorian samples we drew from his blood.”

“So what?” asked Kaidan, “he gained a portion of the ‘genetic memories’ of the thorian?”

“Perhaps,” replied Samara, “at least that’s what Shiala thought.”

“Then why only memories of myself from this reality?” asked Thane, “why don’t I have…other memories?”

Miranda nodded, “I dealt with some of this on the Lazarus Project.  We looked into reconstructing Shepard’s brain intact.  The idea was to keep the memories as close to the original as possible.  Perhaps Brooks was able to sift through the samples and find data relevant to you in particular.”

“As good an explanation as any,” said Liara, “and that’s probably how they managed to control him.”

Thane shook his head, “explain…”

“You were under the influence of a thorian,” said Dana, “we thought it was dead, but apparently someone resurrected one.  Examining you cleared up some other cases we’ve been investigating.”

“But I’m free now?” asked Thane.

Dana turned to Samara, who nodded.

“He is free from the influence.  Though that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s trustworthy.”

Shepard looked down at Thane, her face a tableau of warring emotions.

Thane shook his head, understanding her discomfort, “I can…feel that we had a connection in this life.  It makes sense, the way you fought…when I looked at you, it seemed like the Goddess Arashu herself had come to strike me down.”

Dana shuddered, recalling those exact same words he’d uttered…so many years ago it seemed, “do you remember me?”

He blinked several times, his body shuddering as he once again succumbed to Solipsism, “I can…feel you…but I can’t remember you.  It’s like reading the diaries of a past life, but in another language.”

“Or the dreams of an amnesiac,” offered Liara, “I can fix that.”

Dana grabbed her arm, shaking her head, “what are you doing?”

“Helping you,” Liara smiled, “the both of you.”

“You don’t have to do this.  Is it even safe?”

“Liara came to me beforehand,” said Samara, “we consulted the sisters who specialize in such things.”

“It’s perfectly safe,” said Miranda, “given the proper precautions.”

“I won’t do this just for verification.  It’s more important than that,” protested Dana, turning to Liara, “it’s too dangerous.”

“Shepard, you’ve been little more than a ghost for this past year.  Nobody could have asked more of you…and now Thane is back.  For your sake, we have to try.”

“I won’t risk the mind of one I consider a sister, and I won’t ask…him…to become something he doesn’t wish to be.”

“What about your happiness?” whispered Liara, “if you want this, if you both want it, I can give it to you…my gift…freely given.”

Thane pondered a moment, looking back and forth from Liara to Dana, “I…admit that my mind is confused…but something inside me says this is right.”

“No it isn’t,” Shepard whispered, “I’d already given him up.”

“You don’t have to.”

Shepard shook her head, at a loss for words, as she turned to Thane.  The drell regarded her silently, his face damnably calm, betraying no hint of thought.

“If I had never met Dana before, I’d still have fallen for the woman with that fire in her eyes, regardless of love,” said Thane, “as I said, the chosen of the Goddess Arashu…they are…undeniable.”

He shook his head, “but these thoughts…I can’t shake them, drowning like I’m tu-fira.  My heart laments a loss that my mind can’t even recall.  I’d like to know.”

“Besides,” added Kaidan, “it’ll allow us to know if he’s telling the truth.”

“Good point,” said Miranda shuffling the others out of the room, “so let’s give them space to work.”

Dana nodded, “thanks Miri.”

Miranda hugged her, “you be careful, I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

When the room was cleared Liara turned to Thane, “what if these memories mean destroying or changing the life you’ve already known?”

“I’ll have the experiences and memories of two lifetimes,” Thane shrugged, “a small price to pay for peace of mind…a blessing some would say.”

“Yes, a blessing,” said Liara, “then take my hand.”

Both Dana and Thane did so.

“This melding, it may become a joining of bondmates, so I’ll separate myself from the union,” said Liara, “but I’ll be here to draw you back, so you won’t drown in the tide of memories.”

Thane frowned, “I don’t want to force my feelings onto you, whether this life’s or the other’s.”

“You won’t,” Liara smiled reassuringly, “and for Dana’s sake, this is a very small risk.  Are you ready?”

Thane and Shepard nodded.  Liara closed her eyes, then opened them again, her eyes black.  A tide of emotions and memories washed over them all, as they shared the memories several lifetimes.  Liara shuddered as she saw what could have been in the other world, but kept herself from entering that tide.  She was the lifeline, a rock against the storm, and Liara entered a tranquil state.  Her vision went dark, and she focused only on grasping the two lifelines that she held tenuously. 

Shepard shuddered, as she saw glimpses of Derrin, like a strange sort of mirror image…the brother she never had.  Then Dana saw into Thane’s life…both this reality’s, and the other one’s.  For his part, Thane basked in the warmth of Dana’s emotions.  He let the tide of memory wash over him, as he familiarized himself with this new Thane.  In his mind’s eye, he was at the shores of oblivion, walking in from the ocean.  On the edge of that plane, Thane’s other self walked along the shore.  He faced himself and smiled, reaching out a hand.  The two drell took each other’s hands, neither sure which had started the gesture, as they merged into one.  Thane, now the only drell on the shores of oblivion, drew back into the sea of dreams, and awoke…

In the workshop, three figures stood panting, sweating heavily as they caught their breaths.

Thane gasped, shaking his head, “is it always like that?”

Even Dana, who’d experienced this thrice before, was shaken.  She had to laugh, “yeah…pretty much.”

Liara sighed, undoing Thane’s restraints.  The drell slowly rose to his feet, and nodded his thanks to Liara.  Then he stretched, turning to Dana.  Shepard drew close to Thane, hesitating to grasp his hands.  She didn’t dare hope for more.  Thane removed all doubt, taking Dana in his arms and sealing their lips with a kiss.  Shepard melted against him, and her mind no longer worried about the logistics of it all…she was home.

She hugged him, tearfully looking to Liara from over Thane’s shoulder, “thank you…”

Liara smiled, “for my sister…anything.”

Dana turned to Thane, recalling the visions of another life, “and as for us, we have some catching up to do.”

Thane grinned, “with pleasure…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a day since the attempt on Dana Shepard’s life.  Things had calmed down, and the few injuries that Dana had suffered had healed.  In the den of Liara’s loft, Miranda sat, calmly scrolling through the holo-display before her.  Samara sat on the couch, eyes closed as she meditated.  Kaidan paced back and forth.

The man shook his head, “doesn’t anything faze you two?”

Miranda smirked, “you should know better dear.  With a woman like Shepard, you learn to roll with the punches.”

“After centuries of life, few things leave me speechless,” Samara laughed, “though traveling with you has been an…eye opening experience, to say the least.”

Kaidan grunted, “you know what this means.”

Miranda nodded, “currently contacting Aria.  If certain members of the Council really are our enemy, we don’t have many allies, apart from the old friends.”

“And they will be under intense scrutiny,” added Samara.

“Leaving Omega,” said Kaidan, “of course.”

“Hush dear,” said Miranda, “you’ll give yourself an aneurism.”

Kaidan sighed, as he sat next to her.  Miranda leaned against him, and he began to massage her shoulders.  Paradoxically, it was something he did whenever he needed to relax.  Miranda never seemed to mind, returning the favor often enough herself.

Miranda smiled, favoring him with a kiss, “good thing I grabbed you when I did.”

Kaidan scoffed, “I’m the one who got lucky.”

“Charmer,” said Miranda, as the image of a muscular woman with stark white hair showed on the display, “ah…Helena Blake.  Good to see you.”

The mercenary nodded, “I see you got our care package.  Glad to see you weren’t Indoctrinated after all.”

“About that,” said Miranda, “you have a bit of housecleaning to do yourself…”

“Oh?  Then let me pass you on to Aria, I’ll let her be the judge.”

Soon, Aria T’Loak appeared on the screen, “Officer Lawson, I never personally congratulated you on the N7 commission.”

“I got the gift basket,” said Miranda, “very nice.”

“I try,” said Aria, “I hear we have rats in the building?”

Miranda nodded, “Derrin Shepard and Ashley Williams.”

“That’s…strange,” said Aria, “I was under the impression they were fine.  I had my own sources vet them.”

“We just defused Thane,” Miranda bit her lower lip, “Maya Brooks hasn’t pulled the other leashes yet.  We need to get them all off the chain before she does.”

Aria nodded, “I’ll take care of it.  When can we expect a party?”

Miranda looked at Kaidan and Samara.

Samara shook her head, “I have duties to attend to on Thessia, but I will send what troops I can.  Just tell me where.”

“I can gather the others soon enough,” offered Kaidan, “we can have the Normandy up in hours.”

“I’ll need that time to contact who I can,” said Miranda, “give us a few days.”

Dana Shepard walked into the room, Liara and Thane flanking her on either side.  She nodded to her friends, but turned stoic as she faced Aria, who Miranda had transferred to the main screen in the room.

“Shepard,” said Aria, “good to see you alive.”

“We always seem to step into the deep end,” joked Dana, “cleaning up the galaxy’s messes.”

Miranda laughed, “no rest of the wicked.”

“We’ll need to move quickly and quietly,” nodded Aria, “once the traitors in the Council catch on, we’ll all become public enemy number one.”

“Then let’s get going…”


	17. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 17 – Dana

**WARNING - DISCRETION IS ADVISED:** This chapter contains sexually suggestive scenes, and can be safely skipped. There is no explicit content, but this would get a hard "PG-13 Parent's Strongly Cautioned" Rating. Nothing worse than something you'd see on a police procedural on TV at midnight, but you have been warned!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana sat in her office aboard the Normandy. She was lost in thought, staring at her monitors, but not seeing anything. Unconsciously, she began to massage her neck, and her bruises still ached from the fight the night before. Dana closed her eyes, a slight groan of delight escaping her lips, as Thane's hands caressed her, soothing her skin as he worked through the terrible knots. Each sweet caress was pure ecstasy.

"Mmm," moaned Dana, "how ever did I get along with you?"

"I shudder to think," Thane laughed, "perhaps you're a sadist, always taking the hardest path."

"Says you," she retorted.

Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy once more, as she reveled in his ministrations.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, "I know you're here...now, but I'd resigned myself to a world where you'd…."

"Died," he finished, "but that was another life, I'm here now."

Dana sighed, nodding, "I'm sorry, I'm ruining the moment."

"Just being with you is a gift Siha," he said, "nothing could bring me greater peace..."

Thane smiled, placing his hand against her breast. Dana's felt intense heat flush through her body, her heart beating hard enough that Thane could feel her throbbing pulse. Dana focused on his flesh, caressing his bare chest with her hands. Dana drew close, breathing in his scent, re-familiarizing herself with appetites and passions she'd locked away. Thane looked into her eyes, and drew close. He slowly stopped, waiting for her to let him know it was alright…

He didn't wait long, as Dana hungrily moaned into his mouth, sucking on his lips. The heady mixture of his saliva and natural musk sent Dana into a fit of ecstasy, and some part of her recalled the feeling. Kissing him was like a drug in itself, and her hands shuddered as they caressed the rippling muscles along his back. Dana smiled, basking in the nostalgia.

Thane looked at her expression, his own a mixture of awe and amusement; and he whispered, "do I please you, Siha?"

She smirked, tracing a path up to his neck, "damn straight."

Dana devoured his lips once again. She grasped his hands, forcing them to her lower back. Thane understood her silent demand, and reached lower still, massaging her smooth flesh and taut muscles. Dana moaned lustily, gasping for air as their lovemaking became even more impassioned. She couldn't resist the temptation, and began to grind her hips, causing a reaction in him that she could feel immediately. Thane shuddered, and Dana felt a delighted chill ripple down her back. He stopped again, looking into her eyes, as if in disbelief.

She looked at him, and understood. Their first time had been this way as well. She couldn't help but grin, "stop now, and I'll finish that fight we started yesterday..."

Before he could reply, Dana pulled Thane against her; and he teased her neck with his lips, sending more shivers down her spine with every heated breath. Dana cooed softly as Thane grabbed her by the hips. He grinned, reveling in the pleasure he was giving her. Dana raised her hands, running them through his head crests. Shepard sighed heavily as Thane began to remove the jacket from her shoulders. She gasped in huge breaths of air, as if straining to burst out from the thin layer of cloth that separated them. Shepard ran her arms along his, guiding his hands to her hips again, as he began to lower her pants. She groaned roughly as he began to dip his fingers through the lingerie beneath her dress...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An insistent buzzing issued from the nearby display, shocking both of them out of their reverie. Shepard moaned in frustration as the holovid rang. Thane lifted his head, resting his hands against the counter top.

Krios breathed heavily, shaking his head and laughing, "what timing."

Shepard thought about letting it ring, or ripping the screen from the wall.

"It may be important," he replied to her thoughts.

She began to ponder what could possibly be more pressing, but grudgingly tapped the receiver, maintaining privacy mode.

"Yes," she growled angrily, "Shepard here."

"Hey Shepard," came Miranda's voice over the intercom, "how are you?"

The woman on the other end of the line sounded far too happy, especially for one Dana was considering for murder.

"Just in the middle of something," she replied tersely, "what is it?"

Thane drew away from her, not wanting to eavesdrop. Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. It had the desired effect, in that Thane didn't leave. However, it brought his now very aroused self to the apex of her legs. They both shuddered, hormones rising as the only thing separating them now was a few bits of clothing that quickly seemed thinner and thinner.

"I-I'm sorry...mmm," stammered Dana, struggling to regain her voice, "agh...repeat that."

"Sounds like you're having fun," teased Miranda, "don't let me interrupt."

She blushed, straining to keep her voice steady as Thane smiled at her, beginning to nuzzle into her neck again.

"You alright Shepard?" came Miranda's voice.

"I'm fine," she said, barely paying heed to the turian's words.

"Listen," said Miranda, oblivious to Shepard's plight, "this meeting tomorrow, something's off. Far too many traitors for Aria to be the only reliable ally."

Shepard to furrowed her eyebrows, "I already figured."

"Good," replied Miranda, "because I was afraid your hopeless optimism was going to blindside you."

She rolled her eyes, "I have eyes Miranda, it was obvious."

Thane could only hear a muffled retort. Miranda's reply must have been colorful, because Dana blushed again, then laughed.

"Well yes…no, no I don't necessarily see the problem with-"

The next comment caused the woman to widen her eyes, "you can't be serious."

She sighed, "you ARE serious…no, not a problem with me, set it up."

"Good," said Miranda, clearly coming through again, "I'll have Liara contact Ashley's family. Tell Thane to get ready, as he'll be minding the other Shepard."

The drell heard his name and laughed again, his breath sending a tickling tingle up her skin. The gesture shocked Shepard from her reverie, and her whole body flinched, as Krios started teasing her neckline with his lips.

"I'm going to get you for this," she whispered to Thane.

On the line, Miranda sighed, "listen I know I don't normally say this, but thanks. I know you don't get a chance to hear it, but we appreciate all your hard work."

Dana sobered, nodding, "I understand, and the feeling's mutual."

"Just be careful alright?" she asked, "we've skirted death enough times."

Dana smiled, "is that an order?"

"Damn right," answered Miranda.

She couldn't keep a grin off her face, but she forcefully cut the line...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room darkened once more as she turned back to Thane. Thane turned to her breasts now, nuzzling against her, as his hands stroked the flesh of her shapely derriere. Shepard all but melted against him. Her mouth went wide, as she struggled to keep the lusty moan out of her voice.

Dana looked down at him again, "that was mean."

"You did threaten me against stopping," Krios looked up at her and grinned, "did you mind?"

She shook her head, as he continued to caress her silky skin with his warm hands. Shepard responded in kind, massaging the muscles along his back and hips, bringing his body against hers. She leaned her head back, breathing in a cooling heavy sigh as he continued to pleasure her body, losing herself in reverie.

He teased her silently, wanting only to enjoy the heat of the moment…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty much why I was asked (by my sis and beta reader) to create this story. Who knew it would develop into some crazy multi-verse storyline? Madness, I know!

Anyways...yes, I had a more explicit version written. No, I don't intend to post it. I think that much more would become sort of stale and boring to read...also I want to use it elsewhere, perhaps even in another story, haha!


	18. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 18

Derrin Shepard and Ashley Williams sat in a room in Club Afterlife.  Shepard groaned.  He felt like he’d spent forever on Omega, and it was wearing on him.  Still, he couldn’t help this feeling of anxiety.  He caught the look in Ashley’s eyes, and she nodded, squeezing his hand comfortingly.  The door opened, letting in the blaring music from the common room.  Tali walked in, nodding to them both.

“So,” asked Derrin, “how’s Garrus?”

“He’s fine,” said Tali, “but there’s…something else.”

“What?” asked Ashley.

Tali shook her head, “first, drink this.  It’ll take the edge off.”

Derrin grabbed the proffered bottle, shaking his head, “what is it?”

Tali wrung her hands, “alcohol laced with nanites…antibodies.”

“Antibodies,” asked Derrin,  “what for?”

“Do you trust me?” asked Tali.

Derrin looked at Ashley, who shrugged.  They both nodded to Tali.

“Then drink the damn bottle.”

Shepard took the first hesitant swig, then passed the bottle to Ashley.  It burned on the way down, but the fire didn’t stop in his gut.  He could feel the sensation spreading throughout his body.  Ashley visibly paled, her body going slack.  Shepard cried out, but Tali braced herself against Ashley, slowing the woman’s fall.  The door opened again, allowing Garrus Vakerian into the room.

He nodded to Derrin, “don’t worry.  We got a call from a friend.  Seems you had some Cerberus programming to defuse.”

Shepard felt himself go lax, “how?”

Garrus seemed to understand the question implicitly, “Thane attacked Dana.  She’s fine, but they found some abnormalities, much like what you found in me.  Maya Brooks has been a very bad girl.  We’re holding her in the brig.”

Shepard nodded, “is the Saxon secure?”

Tali replied, “you had a skeleton crew at best.”

“Then get me to my quarters,” said Derrin, “I’ll be damned if I pass out under Aria’s roof.  Once was enough for me.”

Garrus laughed, “he sounds just like Dana.”

“You’ve no idea,” laughed Tali, “let’s get them going.”

Shepard braced himself against Garrus, and glanced at Tali, “you alright?”

Tali sighed, blinking as she chose her words, “I will be.”

Derrin didn’t remember much of the trek back to the ship, but Garrus and Tali stayed by his side, and it felt like old times again…before all this madness started.  Next he knew, he was lying on his bed.  Ashley was gently placed beside him, while Tali took the nearby couch.  Ashley was already snoring.  He turned to Tali, as she shooed Garrus out of the room.

“I’ll be in the CIC if you need me,” said Garrus as he exited.

Tali nodded to Garrus, then caught the look in Derrin’s eye, and smiled, “it’ll be fine Shepard.”

Derrin shook his head, “I know this isn’t the time, but what did you and Ashley decide?”

“That this decisions needs time and consideration, and by more than just us,” she sighed, “but now’s not really the time to think of such things.”

Shepard nodded, “bigger things to do…wars to fight…galaxies to save.”

Tali laughed, “you make it sound so simple.”

“It’s an old song and dance,” slurred Shepard, finally succumbing to the drugs in his system, “beginning to wonder if I’m up to it.”

“You’ve got more help this time,” offered Tali, “we’ll figure it out, one way or another…now get some rest…”

And for the first time in ages…Derrin Shepard slept soundly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omega…she always seemed to return to Omega.  Dana should have probably just asked Aria to rent out a room.  Considering how many favors the Pirate Queen of Omega owed her, Dana figured she wouldn’t even have to pay.  Hell, Liara probably had a communications hub lying around somewhere.  They could spruce it up and use that.  Of course, they’d have to make sure it conformed to the demands of an expert sniper.

Dana turned to her side as she walked the streets of Omega, smiling at Thane.  She still couldn’t believe he had returned to her.  She looked to her other side, practically beaming at Liara’s grin.  They didn’t need to share words to express their feelings.

“I know,” they thought, uncertain who had actually voiced the words.

Thane laughed, “you’ll have to teach me that trick.”

“You’ll pick it up soon enough,” Liara grinned.

“He’s a fast learner,” laughed Dana.

As they came to the entrance to Club Afterlife, Dana shook her head, steeling herself for what was to come.  The lights and sounds of the most important place in Omega were familiar to her.  As for the vagrants outside the club, they knew better than to mess with Dana Shepard.  The doors opened, as a turian bouncer (Grizz, if she recalled correctly) let them in.  She nodded to him and kept walking, ignoring the dancers and the music.  Dana made her way up the stairs towards the back, and soon came face to face with Bray, Aria’s batarian retainer.

He nodded, “good to see you Shepard, heard you’ve been through the ringer.”

Dana shrugged, “galaxy won’t take care of itself.”

Bray smirked, then passed aside to let Shepard and the others ascend the stairs.  At the top of the lounge area, Aria T’Loak was talking to a man in familiar N7 armor.  Seated around them on other couches were familiar faces.  Dana clasped hands with Garrus, and grinned.

“Glad to see you made it.”

Garrus shook his head, “nearly didn’t…Thane damn near took my head off when I first saw him.”

Dana laughed, “yeah, he did the same to me.”

Thane shifted uncomfortably, but Garrus clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, someone was pulling our strings,” said Garrus, “it’s just damn good to see you again…speaking of which…”

Garrus turned back to Dana, and gestured to a woman in blue armor, “Dana, I’d like you to meet another old friend.”

Ashley Williams stood before Dana, looking just as she had…so many years ago.  Dana shook her head, walking forward hesitantly.  Ashley offered her hand, and Dana took it shakily, then drew Ashley in for a hug.

“I know you don’t remember me,” she said, “but it’s damn good to see you Ash.”

Ashley was stunned for a moment, but slowly returned the hug, and drew back with a smile, “well, I guess we’ll have to catch up.  I look forward to seeing Kaidan.  Where is he?”

Dana chewed her lower lip, “er…he’s back on the Normandy.”

“Be good to see the old girl again,” smiled Ash, “so, what kept the LT?”

“He’s…with your family.”

This caused Ashley to pause, and she furrowed her eyebrows, “they’re…here?”

Dana nodded, “I tried to get in contact with as many of our friends as possible.  They could be targeted, just as Tali was.”

“Can I…meet them?”

Dana smiled, turning to Liara, who nodded.

“Good to see you again Ash,” she said, giving Ashley a hug, “follow me.”

Thane stepped forward as Ashley and Liara left.  He gestured to the man seated beside Aria, “no reason to delay…”

Dana sighed, and walked forward.  The man beside Aria turned to look at Dana, and rose from his seat.  A strange feeling of nostalgia and familiarity washed over her, and she could tell that he felt the same.  His eyes were almost perfect mirrors of her own.

“It really is you,” whispered Dana, “I wasn’t just hallucinating.”

Derrin smirked, and offered his hand, “I told you…next time we met, I owed you some drinks.”

Dana couldn’t help but laugh, giving him a hearty handshake.  She took a seat opposite Aria and Derrin, and nodded to the Pirate Queen, “you’ve been busy…both of you.”

Aria nodded, “seems like someone’s been trying to pit us all against each other.”

“So what’s the plan?” asked Dana.

“We pool our resources,” explained Derrin, “figure out who our enemies are, and strike before they realize we aren’t puppets on their strings anymore.”

Dana nodded, “I have Miranda and Liara working on intel.”

“And we have Maya Brooks in custody,” said Derrin, “just waiting for your crew before we started questioning.”

“Well, before all that, I need you to meet someone,” said Dana.

Derrin cocked his head to the side in question.

Dana turned to Aria, “let’s reconvene in a few hours?”

Aria shrugged, “actually, I’ll need more time to make preparations.  If we’re really going up against the Council, I’m going to need to call in a few more favors.  Let’s meet in the morning.”

“More than enough time,” said Dana, rising to her feet.

Derrin stood, saying a few last words with Aria before catching up to Dana.  He glanced at Thane, arching an eyebrow, “you’ve been silent.”

“Just…sifting through the memories.  The thorian spores in my system reacted…oddly…with my Solipsism.”

“Are you alright?” asked Garrus, as he strode beside them.

“He’d better be,” said Dana.

“I’ll be fine Shep…Dana,” said Thane, realizing the last name would no longer suffice with the both of them nearby.

Derrin smiled, “you’ll have to tell me all about it.  I haven’t really had time to read through all the dossiers about this galaxy’s history.  Did the Council really drop the entire Reaper War in your hands?”

She rolled her eyes in disgust, “damn…don’t remind me.  Never wanted to kill my own allies so badly.  Did your Council really listen to you from first jump?”

He shook his head, “not initially, but Nihlus had my back, and Tali helped.  Then we managed to save Vigil.”

Dana nodded, “really wish I’d thought to record all that, might have saved some lives.”

“I don’t know,” Derrin shrugged, “in hindsight, we lost an awful lot of people.  Hard to tell which of us had it right, in the end…”

She didn’t know whether to feel grateful or exasperated, “yeah…it seems like a shit show regardless…”

He shook his head, feeling her frustration, “So Dana, what is it you need me to see?”

Dana pursed her lips, as she walked them towards the Normandy, “did you have a family, back in your world?”

He shook his head, “I did, but they died when raiders attacked Mindoir…I was still a kid, but I remembered.  I paid them back on Elysium though, managed to get the Star of Terra for my trouble…though I’d gladly have traded it for less casualties.”

“I had friends who fought at Elysium,” said Dana, “and I heard about Mindoir…my condolences.”

Derrin shrugged, “it was a long time ago.  Besides, from what I hear, you faced a thresher maw that took out your team.  I met Corporal Toombs in my world, managed to save him.”

Dana sighed, “yeah.  Cerberus really made an artform out of creating nightmares.”

“Tell me about it,” said Derrin, “kind of makes it difficult…knowing the ones responsible for bringing you back were just insane.  Makes you question…”

“If you’re really you,” finished Dana, “I know.”

Garrus groaned, “if you two are going to be finishing each others’ thoughts, we may as well register you as twins.”

Derrin jabbed Garrus in the ribs, “you’re just pissed that we’ll have to split that Blasto paycheck three ways Vakarian.  We’ll have to prove who’s the better sniper again for top cut.”

“That designation is mine boys,” Dana laughed.

“Whatever you say Shepard,” grinned Garrus, “we all know I’m the real expert here.”

Thane politely coughed, “excuse me?”

Derrin shook his head, stopping as they finally reached the docking bay, “it’s…been a while since I saw the old girl.”

Dana nodded, “there’s someone on Normandy I’d like you to meet.”

“Who?”

She sighed, unsure how to broach the subject, so she just said it, “mom…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah Shepard sat in the Captain’s Cabin aboard Normandy, as Liara handed her a cup of tea.  She gratefully accepted, “good to see Ashley again.”

“It is,” said Liara, “although her memories are slightly different than the Ash we used to know.”

“It’s a blessing all the same dear,” replied Hannah, “did Thane really come back as well?”

Liara smiled, “he really did.  You should have seen the look on Dana’s face.”

“Thank goodness,” Hanna nodded, as she finished her cup, “that’s damn good.”

“I learned while on digs,” said Liara, “helped me stay awake during those all-nighters.”

“I’m sure…now who is this other person I’m supposed to meet?  Is it really another version of Dana?”

“It’s…you’ll see…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrin Shepard walked through Normandy, trying to process everything.  The ship looked…different.  The retrofitters had made changes to the SR-2 design that he’d become used to.  He liked the alterations, gave it more of an Alliance feel.  As they walked through the CIC, he saw Ashley chatting away with her sisters.  Derrin had to smile, as the younger siblings tearfully held on to Ash’s arms, refusing to let her go.  Tali and Jack stood nearby, bickering endlessly as Tali examined Jack for scrapes and bruises.

“Keelah, for the last time, quit fidgeting,” chided Tali.

“Damn it girl,” protested Jack, “I told you, I’m fine.  Garrus’ shots didn’t breach the barriers I had up.  Give it a rest will you?”

Tali clucked, and yielded, “fine.”

“Besides,” said Jack, “I’m more interested in this mind thingy you shared with the Consort.  Did you really see another version of you?”

Tali smiled somberly, “yes…but I’m still trying to sift through all the thoughts.  Apparently I…was with child.”

“Oh…well that’s good, right?  Who was the lucky guy?”

“Erhm…”

Luckily, Ashley saved Tali, “sorry Jack, gotta borrow her for a minute!”

Ash grabbed Tali by the arm and hauled her away as the quarian laughed.  Jack teased them as they left, “I expect to hear all the filthy details later!”

Derrin couldn’t help but smile, trying to take the mind off his nervousness.  He nodded to them as they drew near.  They didn’t say a word as everyone filed into the elevator.  When they reached the Captain’s cabin, Dana knocked.  Liara came to the door, and smiled as she exited the room.  Only Dana and Derrin filed through, leaving the others to mill about the corridor, speaking somberly to each other.

Derrin took a deep breath as he walked into the cabin…so familiar, yet different in many small ways.  He focused on the surroundings as long as he dared, until he heard a gasp.  Derrin looked up to the voice, and froze as he caught the sight of the woman before him.  Hannah Shepard was a fierce, tall, striking platinum blonde.  She was a bit older than he remembered, but still as vivacious as ever, the only wrinkles near her eyes.  The woman’s jaw was open, her hands twitching as she gaped openly at Derrin.

He stumbled, but Dana held his arm, steadying him.  He nodded his thanks, turning back to Hannah Shepard, “you look just like her...mom?”

Hannah Shepard shuddered slightly, not expecting the emotions that came with seeing him.

“Mom,” asked Dana, “what is it?”

“You…wouldn’t remember dear,” said Hannah, “but…Derrin…he’s looks so much like your late father.”

Dana frowned, looking to her side.  She couldn’t remember much of her father.  He’d died when she was so young.

“There’s a bit of me in there,” said Hannah, “I can see that.  But the resemblance is uncanny.”

Derrin drew closer to Hannah Shepard, unsure how to react, “you…died on Mindoir…”

“Is that what…happened to me?” she asked.

He nodded, “you and dad were stationed there to protect the colonists.  You loaded me and a friend on a transport…Talitha was her name.  Then you both went off… took a lot of those raider bastards with you.  But they were too many…”

Dana gasped, recalling the name from an incident with Citadel security.  Talitha had later been one of Jack’s cadets on Grissom, though Dana was unsure of where she was now.  Dana never ceased to be amazed, how their lives had intersected and diverged in such odd ways.

Hannah nodded, taking Derrin’s hand in her own, and drew him in for a hug.  It felt right…he felt like the son she’d never had.  Derrin closed his eyes, feeling his world spinning around him.  Hannah stretched her arm out to her daughter.  Dana gripped it fiercely, saying nothing as her breathe caught in her throat.  Hannah made shushing noises as Derrin fell to his knees.

Dana crouched down, her hand on his shoulder.  She could see the emotion in her mother’s eyes, and nodded.  He was more than just another version of Dana, he was her brother, in every way that mattered…and she would destroy the bastards who had conspired to set them at each other’s throats.

“You said Saren was still alive,” said Dana, “and that he killed Tali and your child in your world?”

A glimmer passed through Hannah Shepard’s eyes as she heard the words.  Already, the older Shepard wanted to protect her newfound son.

Derrin Shepard breathed deeply, and rose to his feet, “it doesn’t matter, Tali’s alive, here in your world.”

“All the same,” said Hannah Shepard, “it’s high time the bastard died…again.”

“No arguments here,” Derrin said, “and if I don’t miss my guess, your Illusive Man should still be alive.  I can’t imagine anyone else could have been pulling Cerberus’ strings so effectively.”

“But how?” asked Hannah, “Dana killed him as well!”

Derrin glanced at both of them, “Maya is still in the brig on the Saxon.”

“Then it’s time to answer some questions,” replied Hannah.

Dana and Derrin looked at each other and nodded, “let’s go…”


	19. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 19

Kelly Chambers had been transferred from the Normandy to the Saxon as soon as they’d landed on Omega.  It was strange.  While the new ship shared many similarities to Normandy, there were still many subtle differences, reminders of her time with Cerberus.  She smiled as Samantha Traynor walked into the room carrying two cups of tea.

“God, but it’s good to see you Sam,” said Kelly, “I’ve been getting cabin fever here, cooped up playing guard duty with this one.”

Helena Blake was snoring on a makeshift cot, oblivious to their conversation.

“Seems like scintillating company,” laughed Samantha, pecking Kelly lightly on the cheek.

Kelly glanced wryly at her, and kissed Sam full on the mouth before drawing back to accept the tea, “what brings you by?”

She shrugged, “Normandy was getting a bit crowded, so they didn’t need me.  I was helping them process the personnel, splitting them between both ships, as the Saxon didn’t really have any crew, besides Maya over there.”

She gestured at the far side of the room, where Maya Brooks was sleeping in her cell.  Kelly glanced back, and shuddered.

Samantha frowned, squeezing Kelly’s shoulder, “hey love, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…just…wondering if she was Indoctrinated, or complicit in this whole thing,” answered Kelly, “I don’t know which is worse.”

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” said Derrin Shepard, as he walked into the room.

Beside him was Dana.  Liara and Miranda drew to the sides of the room, securing the exit as the others moved forward.  Samantha kicked Helena’s boots, waking her with a start.

“Good work Helena,” said Dana, “we’ll take it from here.  Kelly, take Sam and get some chow.”

The three women didn’t need to be asked twice, as they filed towards the elevator with relief.  Derrin and Dana silently walked to Maya’s cell, standing there looking at her.  Maya heard the movement, and turned to watch them.

“So, you two finally meet,” she said, “a momentous occasion, and less abrasive than the last time I suppose.”

She was, of course, referring to the Citadel incident, where Dana Shepard had battled with her clone.  For all Dana knew, Derrin had faced the same, but there would be time enough to compare notes later.

“Why did you come out of hiding Maya?” asked Dana, “I didn’t spare your life so you could stab me in the back…was it the thorian programming?”

Maya shook her head, laughing grimly, “strange thing is…I can’t even tell anymore.  I started off wanting to help, but something changed.  Part of me says I wanted to pay you back, that I was complicit.  The other part thinks I was convinced by the Illusive Man, whether by logic, control, or both.”

“So,” said Miranda, “the Illusive Man really was alive…figures.”

“But how?” asked Liara.

Derrin gestured to Maya, “she brought us back by using the Crucible tech and thorian tissue implants.  Project Lazarus brought me back from the dead…I’m sure Jack Harper had contingencies.”

“You know his real name,” said Maya, “that’s more than I did.”

“We know where’s he’s holed up too,” added Miranda, “we just need to know what to expect.”

“You know…how?”

Miranda grinned, “Liara’s a very good information broker, and I’m the damn N7 Ops Coordinator.  Now talk.”

Maya stared at them incredulously, then shrugged, “near as I could tell, Cerberus was working on injecting thorian spores into various species.”

“As a means of control,” said Derrin, “a type of Indoctrination.”

“A side-effect was resistance to Leviathan indoctrination as well,” said Maya, “although it’s all mixed with Reaper tech regardless.”

“So there’s no telling how much of a mess it all is,” groaned Dana, “great…that’s Cerberus for you.”

“There may have been other projects,” said Maya, “one of the teams was looking into Conduit technology as well, but it was a dead end, last I saw.  That’s all I know.  Now, what happens to me?”

Derrin rubbed his chin, turning to Dana, who shrugged.

“We’ll keep you locked up for now,” said Dana, “we’ll decide the rest once the Illusive Man is buried in the ruins of his base.”

Maya nodded, frowning, “I…guess that’s the best I can expect…”

Derrin grimaced.  What the Illusive Man had done to her, had tried to do to them all…nobody deserved that.  Maya didn’t even know how she felt, whether she had wanted to help them, or hurt them.  She looked lost, almost sad.

“Hah…I don’t even know if I’m myself anymore,” Maya looked at her hands, and shook her head, “nothing rolling around in here but strange whispers.”

Dana nodded to Maya, “I don’t know if we can forgive you…but we can end the voices at least…when I kill Cerberus, once and for all!”

Derrin glanced around the room, and sighed, “time to call Aria…”

 

In the CIC of Normandy, a group of soldiers and mercenaries remained silent, looking at a holographic display of the galaxy.

Aria T’Loak walked into the room, and shook her head, “just got word from my contacts.  Every bounty hunter in Omega had to be called off the hunt, per my orders.”

“What?” laughed Garrus, “they find out ‘Archangel’ was back?”

“No,” Aria smirked, “Derrin and Dana Shepard have just been outlawed by the Council, and the purse was large enough to tempt even me.”

“What?” demanded Dana, “Councilor Sanders wouldn’t have stood for that.”

“She didn’t,” replied Liara, “she took all N7 forces and withdrew to the embassies.  It’s a sign of solidarity, they’re recusing themselves from the hunt while protesting it.”

“In reality,” offered Aria, “they’re gearing up for an attack…they know something big is coming.”

“The embassies are a fortress, so they’ll be safe for now,” said Miranda, “meanwhile, stealth ops is earning their pay.  Kasumi has been running intel for Vega, providing eyes and ears on the ground.”

“Anything useful?” asked Derrin, “if nothing else, we need to know who else is hitting us.”

Miranda Lawson gestured to the screen, “N7 Intel found an internal conflict between the salarians.  Most of STG still respects Dana, so they protested the outlawing.  Despite this, Councilor Valern has ordered salarian military assets to attack all dissenters.  Moreover, they’re leading, of all things, yahg shock troops.”

She brought up readouts of the alien monstrosities, giant hulking creatures with far too many muscles, claws, and teeth.  These creatures had further abnormalities, familiar green nodes strewn about the neck and chest…

“Are those thorian tissue clusters?” asked Derrin Shepard.

Miranda nodded, “considering what I’ve gathered from our sources, and from Maya, it’s safe to say that Valern was in the Illusive Man’s pocket.”

“Makes sense,” said Garrus, with a shudder, “STG were working on turning yahg into shock troops.  Who better to blame for these…abominations?”

“So where does that leave us?” asked Dana.

“The salarians are out of the fight,” said Miranda, “this civil war unleashed a powder keg though.”

Liara nodded, “indeed, my sources tell me that the asari commandos began to seize Council installations soon after we left.”

“Samara and the Matriarchs would never condone this,” Aria T’Loak narrowed her eyes, looking at the readouts, “must be Tevos…whose side is she on?”

“My guess…Saren’s,” Liara nodded, “she must have had spies on Thessia, and found out that we weren’t going after Derrin’s head, like we were ordered to.”

“Yeah,” said Kaidan, “all SPECTRE’s have been recalled.  It seems as if the Illusive Man and Saren got word at the same time, and decided to wage war on each other.”

Thane scoffed, “so what, they realize they couldn’t control you, and decide to burn the galaxy through collateral damage?”

“We should feel flattered,” said Dana.

“So who’s pulling the strings?” asked Derrin, “who is Saren masquerading as?”

“It’s obvious,” continued Liara, “the only other Councilor that isn’t accounted for…”

“Sparatus,” said Derrin, “makes sense, easier to hide as a fellow turian.”

“He must have killed the original,” surmised Dana, “makes sense why he was acting so strange last time.”

“The bastard needs to die already,” Aria sneered, “just tell me where to send my forces.”

Miranda replied, “Kasumi shadowed Saren’s movements to a Conduit on the Citadel, long thought dormant.  She was able to track the signal to Ilos, but wasn’t able to follow.”

“The sectors beyond the Mu Relay are off limits,” said Liara, “Tevos’ armada is holding those systems against all intruders.”

“Can’t we expose her?” asked Derrin.

Liara shook her head, “she’s still seen as a patriot and a leader.  If it weren’t for my father and Samara, we might not have any support from the asari hierarchy at all.  My various…influences…stretch only so far in that regard, but they’re in the field.”

“Options?” asked Dana.

“A two pronged assault,” replied Miranda, “we attack the Illusive Man’s base; he’s holed up on the old Collector Base at the galactic core.  We have to stop him sending out more troops, or Cerberus will stab us in the back while we’re handling Saren.”

“That’s my job,” said Dana, “EDI still has the IFF codes for the Omega-4 Relay, and I need to pay the Illusive Man back for sending Thane after me.”

Thane laughed, “you’re such a romantic Siha.”

Dana smirked, and glanced at Derrin, “so where are you headed?”

Derrin looked to Liara and Miranda, who nodded.

“Eden Prime,” answered Liara, “several of our friends are holding the research base against attack.  Javik and Jacob’s wife, Brynn, were leading the researchers in excavating new Prothean tech and beyond.  Apparently, they found another Conduit there.”

“The classified project,” said Dana, “I’d wondered what they were doing on Eden Prime…”

“Saren’s puppets want it,” Miranda continued, “Jacob and Zaeed are leading the defense.  Derrin will punch through the blockade, and use the Conduit to reach the Citadel.  From there, Kasumi and Vega’s forces will lead him to Saren’s base on Ilos.”

“We’ve got work to do,” said Derrin.

“Let’s go,” agreed Dana.


	20. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

** Chapter 20 - Derrin **

**WARNING - DISCRETION IS ADVISED:**  This chapter contains sexually suggestive scenes, and can be safely skipped.  Nothing worse than something you’d see on late night TV, but this would get a hard “PG-13 Parent’s Strongly Cautioned” Rating.  This is the last chapter that will require such a warning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only an hour out of Omega, and he was already sick with anxiety.  Derrin had never minded the battle; it was the waiting that killed him.  He pushed his paperwork angrily away, onto a nearby table, and just laid back.  He could make it through this.  If he got through today, it'd get easier.  He just needed to lead his people through the next few hours…and it would be over.  And if that meant his death, Derrin almost welcomed the release.  Then, a knock came lightly on his inner cabin door.

"Who's there?" Derrin groaned.

"Commander, it's Ashley.  We... need to speak to you..."

She sounded worried, and he ushered her in.  His second-in-command walked into his room, followed by Tali, who also looked…nervous.

"Shepard, I can’t stop thinking about what happened with the Consort. I'm sorry for…everything..."

"Don’t worry, Tali, it wasn’t your fault," Derrin said, still dealing with the emotions himself.

“No, it was mine,” offered Ashley, “I’ve never been good at secrets.”

"You don’t owe me an apology, Ash," he said, “I’m sorry I put you through this.”

"Shaira told me about the side-effects of the joining, Shepard, we knew the risks" Ashley said, “I spoke it over with Tali…about what might have been…"

“It’s like reading a beautiful story.” Tali explained, “these memories…they are precious to me.  But they aren’t my own.”

Derrin immediately understood, “it’s alright Tali…I don’t mind.  That life was lost to me long ago.  I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Tali looked up, and smiled, “Keelah…thanks for that.  I thought this was going to be awkward…”

“That’s Derrin for you,” Ashley couldn’t help but laugh, “I told you.”

Tali nodded, then sobered as she turned to Shepard, “still…I admire you, and will forever be grateful to you for saving my life.  These memories…they are like the feelings from a childhood fantasy.”

“But all children have to grow up, and set side childish dreams” said Derrin, “something like that?”

“I suppose,” mused Tali, “but that doesn’t make you any less important to me…and getting Ash back has been like the return of a long lost sister.”

“Thanks Tali,” said Ashley, squeezing the quarian’s hand.

“Now, enough of that, I’ll leave you to it,” announced Tali, “I just have one condition.”

“Name it,” said Derrin.

“You’re my family now,” asserted Tali, “and as family, I expect to be named godmother to your first child!”

“Deal,” Derrin laughed, “and if she’s a daughter, we’ll name her ‘Zorah,’ if Ash is okay with it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” said Ashley, giving Tali a hug.

Then the quarian left the room, leaving them alone.  Ashley slowly turned to Derrin, at a loss for how to start.”

"Is that what you want?” Ashley asked, her cheeks were bright crimson, “do you want a family…with me of all people?”

She paused and bit her lower lip in a way that made his heart break.  She couldn’t know how much this meant to him, what a burden the last few moments had freed him of.

“I can understand if you can’t forget Tali, and your child, Shepard," she said slowly, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "but I refuse to forget you, and you're the only one who can...."

Derrin moved determinedly forward, drawing her up into a passionate kiss, which she fervently returned.

"It’s always been you Ash…now let me prove it…"

He laid her back against the bed, contentedly gazing at her.  They’d spent many a night like this…quite contentedly.  Ashley stretched lithely, as self contented as a cat.  Derrin looked, transfixed as her muscles rippled.  Her eyes teased him, urging him on.  Ashley’s curves mesmerized him, and Shepard couldn’t help but chuckle.  Derrin blinked, trying to focus on her eyes…her lips…her quivering skin.  He wanted every moment with her to be clear and unfiltered; remembrance would come later.

“Are you happy?”

Tears welled up in Ashley’s eyes, and she whispered into his ear, “fate help me…yes.”

He looked at her, shaking his head, not understanding.  Still, he spread his arms, and she slowly, haltingly, sidled up to him, enveloped in his embrace.  Ashley laid her head against Derrin’s shoulder, her body trembling slightly, almost disbelieving the sheer sense of warmth and relief that came with such an act.

“I realized long ago,” she laughed through the tears, “I’m lost without you...”

Derrin spoke through the knot in his throat, “Ash, I...”

She lightly slammed a fist against his chest, “I...wanted to tell you for so long...”

He brought her face up to his, glancing into her eyes, “I wasn’t ready to let you go either…”

Some part of him has always known, his destiny was with her, to remain beside her through any lifetime.  Ashley brought her lips hungrily to his, devouring his mouth.  Derrin, for his part, kissed back somewhat awkwardly, brushing his tongue against her lips, which parted, allowing him to explore her teeth, and then finally joining his tongue with hers.

Ashley felt the kiss deep within her core, a welling up from down within herself rising to meet his passion.  Her teeth parted, Derrin sucking on her tongue lightly with his own.  She drew back, breathing heavily, panting for breath, “whew...”

Shepard glanced down at her, his hands resting on her shoulders, “that enough for you?”

Then she smiled, a lusty moan escaping her as Derrin’s hands gripped her eager thighs, his biotics flaring teasingly across her body.  Derrin grinned wolfishly, as he warmed and soothed her quivering skin.  Ash pulled Derrin down on top of her, demanding attention.  His skin clung to hers sweetly, and she ran her tongue along his neck, tasting his sweat.  The tangy flavor was rich in her mouth.  An overwhelming euphoria soon followed, and she immersed herself in his scent.

“Was it enough?” she laughed, and looked intently into his eyes, “...what do you think hotshot?”

“Thank you,” he said tenderly.

Whatever words they might have said were left unspoken, as the couple allowed themselves to succumb to the sweet call of undeniable passions…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Full disclosure** \- I wasn't certain how this would turn out until I wrote it. I originally wanted to institute a poll. However, I felt it was sort of unfair to give BroShep the only romance poll (and the only other poll was ultimately an inconsequential choice). As such, I have a few versions of this chapter written. The one where he picks Tali is just tragic for Ash (considering that she left her old life behind and only has Shep), so I deleted it. This version was much more palatable, in my opinion.

As for the Tali-only choice, I actually re-purposed that version into a variant where he ends up with both Tali and Ash. However, I felt this was untenable. Ash isn't the sort to be okay with this arrangement (ME1 notwithstanding, also ME3's showdown with Tali if both were romanced). I feel like the variant chapter worked in some minimal manner, but I dropped it regardless. While it's an interesting bit of fantasy, it just smacked of wishful thinking. I don't know if I'll ever post it, because I based a lot of that version off of a lemon I'd previously published (under a different account). So if there was even a demand for that version, it wold require a lot of editing to conform to quality standards. Otherwise it would be a barely concealed copy of my own previous work.

Anyway, apologies to the Talimancers. I hope you feel like I did her justice though. At any rate, that's the end of the risque chapters. I hope you all continue to enjoy, and please leave feedback! We are coming to the end of this story soon, but I could certainly work in some requests if any fun ones crop up!


	21. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 21 - Derrin

Derrin Shepard shook his head as he watched the battle outside the Saxon’s bulkheads.  So far, the ship had remained undetected, while Aria’s forces waged war against turian security forces (under the control of “Councilor Sparatus”).  To further confuse matters, the asari matriarchs had sent reinforcements…but to help Aria’s mercenaries.  Tevos had decried their actions, but her forces were tied up holding the sectors beyond the Mu Relay…protecting Ilos…for now.

“Meanwhile,” whispered Derrin, “I sneak around like a coward, while the galaxy burns around me.”

“We’ll make it right,” said Ashley, “when we finally kill that bastard Saren.”

“And I’ll get you there in style,” said Steve Cortez, as he guided the Saxon through the firefight.

Tali shook her head, “didn’t you say you preferred flying shuttles and snub fighters?”

Cortez spared a grin, “a man enjoys a challenge once in a while.  You’re in good hands…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week earlier…

The city hadn’t been large, just another small, rural town.  It was one of those timeless places, where one could sooth their soul and forget their troubles.  It didn’t really have a name, since it was only a ten-minute walk to Eden Prime’s capital city.  It was a peaceful town, with lush green plains that baked under the sun, where children played and dreamed of one day living in the big city.  The colony had rebuilt time and again, first from a geth attack, and again after Cerberus waged a war against the Council.  This time…it was the Council that had attacked.  One day, the town baked under a different heat, blood red flames that showed no mercy to the town, nor its inhabitants.  

Of course, calls had gone out for help, but the Council had blocked all interstellar communications…Eden Prime was alone, much less some small backwater village.  Thick billowing smoke blotted out the starlit sky, as dark figures streaked through the night.  The turians said nothing, their eyes glowing a bright blue, as if they were little more than husks (and they were).  The soldiers were brutally efficient, and moved with a speed and power that was unnatural.  Those who ran only died slower.  One turian in black fatigues and armor saluted a taller figure who rode a hoverbike.

“All villagers accounted for sir, they’re hidden away in the church”

“And the children?” asked the mounted turian.

“Well, the ones we’re looking for are either in the orphanage or in the church as well.”

The officer nodded, his helmet covering his face, “very well, gather the children from both, have them loaded into the wagons.”

The students of Grissom Academy had happily come to Eden Prime.  If they held one regret, it was only that their instructor, Miss Jackeline Nought, hadn’t been made aware of the posting.  She’d have been proud, but orders were orders, and the information was “need to know” only.  There were only a few older recruits, Rodriguez and Prangley, the rest were barely in their teens.  For the turian special forces, it was a simple enough matter to capture them.  Within an hour, all the children, kicking and screaming, were taken from their homes, some buildings beginning to catch fire.  Others were taken from the arms of crying adults, praying for deliverance that never came.

The turian officer, Joram Talid, rode up to the wagon, “silence these children...”

“We can’t help it sir, they’re scared.”

The commander fired a shot from his pistol in the air, “here that kids?  You should be scared.  You should fear what I’ll do to you if you don’t SHUT UP!”

One of the older students tore through the arms of a guard, clawing her way out of the wagon.  She made a beeline straight for the commander.  A young man cried out to her.

“Get back here!” shouted the guard

The young man cried out, “Rodriguez, stop!

Talid wheeled his mount around, positioning himself so that the toe of his boot landed in the youth’s stomach.  Rodriguez reeled in pain, sinking to the earth.

“Have we a hero here?” asked the commander, leaping off his hoverbike.

Rodriguez gasped for breath, but got to her feet.  Wind swept the dark hair from her face, so that the hazel eyes glared at the commander, “let us go...”

The commander grinned down at the woman, as he ruffled the human’s hair, “hmm...brave girl...you aren’t going to be trouble, are you?”

Rodriguez spat at the commander’s helmet, the spittle pattering off the visor.  The soldier drew back, standing up, grunting, and drew his gun.  He fired at the woman.

Rodriguez didn’t flinch, as the bullet grazed her cheek, “...let...us go...”

Talid laughed, “I like you kid...”

He called to one of his soldiers, “grab one of the other children.”

He turned back to the Rodriguez as the soldiers obeyed, “you seem to be a bright girl...let me show you what will happen if you don’t calm down...or tell your friends to listen to us...”

A soldier drew up a child, another girl.  The commander pointed his gun at the other child, and fired a bullet into the screaming girl’s leg.

“TALITHA!”

“Now...shut her up...or it won’t be just the leg,” said the commander, “if any of them die...it’ll be your fault.”

The commander turned as his soldiers herded the children back into the wagon.

“What shall we do with the rest of the citizens sir?”

Talid drew a cigarette from his belt pouch, igniting the end from the heat of his omnitool.  Taking a long drag, the commander breathed heavily, rolling the smoke in his mouth as he exhaled.

“No witnesses lieutenant,” said the commander, “burn them.”

“Not all of them are human sir,” said the younger soldier, “some of them are our own people.”

“True turians wouldn’t live with the enemy,” the commander mounted his hoverbike again, “don’t make me repeat myself.”

As the wagon was driven from the town, Rodriguez tied her outer shirt around the wounded girl to create a tourniquet,  “you’ll be okay Talitha...just keep it covered, I’m sure they’ll fix it when we get...wherever...”

Her friend, Jason Prangley, drew up beside her, “what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” said Rodriguez, “but stay quiet, or they may hurt us...hear that everyone?”

She looked around and saw the other children nod.  Prangley turned, however, as he heard a loud cry.  Rodriguez turned as well, looking out the back bars of the enclosed wagon.  The flames from the church erupted into the skies, coloring the blue night sky a hellish crimson.  Soon enough, they saw the hell that would be their prison...

The Compound, as it was called, was a fortress of gray stone and steel.  The turians had erected it almost overnight, using transport ships to drop prefab units as the nucleus for the installation.  The truly damned were brought here for…processing.  The lucky ones died in the field.  Barbed wire fences surrounded the building, which stood atop a large rocky peak, surrounded by bleak forest all around.  There would be no escape for anyone, much less the children; and neither Rodriguez nor Prangley would leave them behind.

Prangley shook his head, “I hope some calvary arrives soon, or we’re all dead…”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eden Prime, a week later…

The turians had killed thousands of humans since the fighting had started.  The survivors went to the Compound, where they were tortured and killed, then shipped offworld for purposes nobody could guess.  The stench of death and decay was enough to scare off wildlife for miles, and the inmates could barely sleep for all the screaming.  The night only added to the foulness that sheathed the Compound like a shroud.  Then, as if it couldn’t contain itself, the evil spilled out.  Flames erupted from the Compound.  As if on cue, lightning and rain followed, though no amount of rain could stem the flow of the flames.  If anything, the fires grew.

Several figures drew out from the forest, climbing atop the watchtowers along the outlying walls, their armored gauntlets protecting against the barbed wire.  The figures worked quickly, each taking a separate tower.  Like phantoms, they fell upon the guards atop the towers, quickly killing them and tossing them over the side of the wall.

“That’s done it,” said Javik, as he looked at the readouts on his omnitool, “looks like Rodriguez and Prangley managed to set off the bombs.”

“Bloody shame we had to send them in though,” replied Zaeed Messani, “Trojan Horse or no…it’s a filthy business.”

“Didn’t think they’d kill the whole village to get those kids,” grimaced James Vega.

“No way to tell, it isn’t your fault,” said Zaeed.

Vega grunted noncommittally.  This was his first command since gaining N7 status.  So far, it was as big of a mess as his first mission on Fehl Prime.  He swore this time would be different, and pushed the painful memories from his thoughts.

Javik nodded, “what should we do with this filth?”

“Take their guns,” shouted James Vega, “watch for others, I’m heading inside through the emergency hatch.”

As Zaeed and Javik coordinated the other fighters, Vega ran back into the dark depths of the forest, diving into a hidden hatch in the ground.  He made his way through the dark, not needing a light to guide him through the tunnels, a rare benefit of prefab construction.  He had run the plans many times over the last week, as he rescued one or two shipments of refugees at a time.  Now it was time for payback.  Once inside the compound, Vega was assaulted by a cacophony of sounds.  Flames burned everything.  Blood painted the walls.  Wild beasts, men, women, and children…all screamed.

“Damn it,” yelled one of the turian orderlies, “what the hell is going on?”

“I dunno,” answered another guard, “somehow, those damn prisoners figured a way to shut us down.”

“Where the hell did they even get the weapons and armor from?”

The first guard spat, “should have expected this...the humans have been training them for years how to be killers...”

Another turian came into the courtyard, one whom Vega knew well.  He’d heard that Kolyat Krios had been sent to kill this turian once.  But Vega couldn’t begrudge the failed assassination.  If it hadn’t been Joram Talid…some another turian bastard would have risen to dishonor the species’ name.

“Form up you maggots!”

“Commander Joram Talid, sir!” replied the orderlies, standing at attention.

The commander lit his cigarette, dispassionately taking a loud drag as he spat and cursed, “alright, we brought this on ourselves, no use crying about it now.  I want the rabble put down.  Shoot to kill if you have to.”

“Sir?” asked one of the men.

“You heard me,” said the commander, “this experiment is a failure.  We’re fighting to survive now.  We can’t give those humans any advantage, or they’ll tear us apart.  Now...”

But Vega wasn’t going to listen to any more.  If word spread among the orderlies that the lives of captives were no longer a concern, it would be slaughter.  They would have a hard enough time escaping with the refugees.  He wasn’t going to let the hostages be killed…

Several shots rang from the courtyard, immediately downing several of the guards.  Talid was pushed to the side by one of the orderlies.  He slammed against a tree headfirst, which caused his head to spin as he fell.  As the commander shook off the wooziness, he got to his feet, leaning against the tree.  He squinted, cursing as he brushed the scalding ruins of his cigarette from his face.  The cigarette stub fell to the ground, setting the dead and dried grass alight, as the courtyard caught fire.  A hellish red light began to tinge the commander’s vision, as he looked in all directions for the attacker.

The commander only caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye, as he saw two figures struggling.  Then he heard the gurgling cry of a turian, followed by the sickening crack of a neck snapping.  The struggling stopped, leaving only one figure in the darkness.  Talid laughed as he drew his gun, firing at the shadow in the bushes.  He heard the cry of a human, as the figure dove for cover.

“Got you, you son of a bitch,” said Talid.

A knife flew from the darkness, catching the commander in the upper chest.  Jalid screamed in angry pain.

“Yes,” came a whisper from his side, “but I also got you.”

The commander reached behind him, reverse punching his assailant.  Vega drew backwards, rolling with the punch as he rose.  He stood up, crouching into a defensive stance, the flames behind him lighting his body, but leaving the face in shadow.

“Which one are you?” asked the soldier.

“Aren’t we all the same to you?” asked Vega, “what does it matter?”

Jalid gasped in pain as he leaned against the tree, spitting out blood as he drew the knife from his chest.  He didn’t seem to care, hopped up on adrenaline and urged on by his Indoctrination.  The turian grinned, brandishing the knife in one hand as he circled the human.

“Bright boy,” he said, “don’t want us organizing before you help these weaklings escape...that’s why you came for me.”

“N7 taught me well,” came the reply.

“Then come and GET ME!” yelled the commander, as he lunged for Vega.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the Compound, young man in dark pants and kevlar vest ran down the burning hallways.  He traveled unmolested, for the other young trainees with him pounced on any orderlies that dared to stop them.

Prangley paid no heed to the screams of the men, nor the cries of the other children, as they made their escape.  He was making his way to the very den of evil...that place where the children feared to go, even now.  He came to a set of stairs; the sign clearly marked his destination.

“The basement,” whispered Prangley.

The others drew back slightly, daunted by his words.  The poor souls who were sent down here were never seen again, though their screams echoed through the halls.

He turned, “you don’t have to come with me.”

“We won’t leave the others behind,” said Rodriguez, “let’s get them out of here, and blow this place to hell!”

Prangley nodded, “follow me, we’ll split off and search as we go, meet back here in twenty.”

They all nodded, as a few young soldiers, mere test subjects to their captors, entered the dark den of Hell itself...


	22. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 22 - Derrin

In the fiery courtyard...

James Vega pirouetted backwards, jabbing the turian in the ribs. He received a brutal backhand to the face for his efforts. Vega staggered back, but not before the commander tore a groove through his chest with the knife. James yelled in pain, as he grabbed the arm and twisted, hoping to dislocate the arm. Joram Talid twirled his body, wrapping the captured right arm around Vega's throat. Vega grasped at Talid's tightening grip, gagging as he tried to break free, his throat being crushed between the turian's chest and arm.

"Nice try boy," he said, "but you've much to learn before you can take me..."

With his left hand, the turian sent the knife flying for Vega's eyes. Vega let go of the Talid's arms, grabbing the knife hand and sending it into the right arm that was choking him. Both figures screamed in agony, as the blade bit past the arm of the commander and dug into the Vega's shoulder. But James allowed no quarter, slamming the back of his head into the turian's nose, breaking it, and then elbowing him in the ribs. He struck repeatedly, until he heard more cracking. Then Talid let go, and Vega pulled the knife from them both, throwing it aside as he rolled away. Talid got to his feet as he staggered backwards, leaning down and coughing blood freely.

He laughed, wiping the blood from his mouth, "good...well done, maybe there is hope for you yet boy."

Vega stared back, rubbing his throat, ignoring the bleeding shoulder. He glared as he drew the knife from the ground, hefting it in his right hand, but unable to grip it.

"Right handed," surmised the turian commander, "but with that wound...you gotta use the left."

Talid laughed, as he saw something and leaned downwards, almost doubling over. Vega narrowed his eyes, as the commander came back up, a gun in his hand.

"Goodbye human," he said, firing at Vega...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hell's cellar...

Rodriguez made her way through the dank corridors with one other soul. The others had separated to find the missing children. It was simple enough; they just followed the screams.

"Come on," said Prangley, his brown eyes pleading, "we gotta meet up with the others. They'll have freed the rest by now."

Rodriguez nodded, wondering at how efficient they had all become...a few years training at Grissom had started it, and barely a week in the Compound had crafted them all into the perfect killers.

"Just one more minute," she breathed, "we gotta find Talitha."

"How do you know-"

"Because," said Rodriguez, "I feel it...she's still here."

She drew up to a room at the next t-junction. There were claw marks, black streaks from fingernails that had scratched against the light blue metal. Her nostrils flared, and she turned to Prangley, who nodded. Prangley kicked open the door, entering with a handgun drawn. She followed, brandishing her own weapon. Oddly enough, the room was...darker than outside. There seemed to be some light though. Rodriguez saw a chair in the center of the room; the metal bracers and leather straps left no doubt as to this room's purpose. The stench was strange and overpowering, even compared to what they'd become accustomed to. She looked up against the wall, seeing strange tools. Scalpels, blades, whips...and...other things.

Prangley threw up as he caught sight of a human nailed to the wall.

Rodriguez drew up, tears flowing down her cheeks as he saw the pained expression in the pale face, "Dr. Archer..."

The look of horror was still clear in his eyes. His mouth was stretched in a never-ending scream.

Then Rodriguez turned, and saw a giant glass tube. It let off a soft green glow. Inside it, there was a boy, naked, floating in the liquid. His eyes were closed, and the mask over his mouth must have been supplying oxygen.

"Oh no...David," said Prangley, "they must have heard about Project Overlord…but why do…this?"

They said nothing, refusing to look away. Catheters and needles entered the boy. Tubes flowed in and out, in violation of his body.

"Get him down," said Rodriguez.

Prangley nodded, using a wooden plank to crack the glass, liquid flowing from the tube at once. He cradled David, gently tugging the catheters from his body...

"There are...so many," he cried, rocking David in his arms.

It took several minutes for him to remove the tubes. David's body shuddered, and his eyes opened

He shrieked, "NOOO!"

"DAVID," yelled Rodriguez, "it's alright, I'm here...it's alright..."

The pallid boy looked up at, shaking his head in disbelief as he shivered, "Rodriguez...?"

She found a blanket in the room, and covered him, "here..."

He cried, leaning against Prangley's chest, "oh thank you...thank you, thank you..."

"Hush," said Rodriguez, "it's alright...we're here now."

David looked up with determined eyes, "never mind that. Cerberus was worse than this. Get me vertical…and let's go save Talitha…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The courtyard...

Vega moved with almost inhuman speed, but the bullet still clipped his left shoulder. Unable to grip the weapon with either hand, he bit his knife between his teeth. He leapt off the ground, sweeping his right foot through the air, kicking the commander in the broken ribs. The turian grunted in pain, wrapping his arms around the leg, as he bore Vega to the ground. With his right hand, he clamped Vega's throat in an eagle grip. Vega gagged as Talid's claws dug into flesh, drawing blood. Vega spun his other foot around, bracing and pushing against the Talid's chest with it. They stayed like that for several moments, both looking into each other's eyes with cold fury.

Then Vega punched the turian in the arm, pinching a nerve along the upper elbow. The force was just enough to cause the offending arm to tremble, but Vega paid for his move when white-hot pain fired up his sides from his wounds. Talid flinched slightly, but it was enough time for Vega to maneuver out of the vise. He drew his left leg over the soldier's back, kicking downward. As Talid's face slammed to the earth, Vega turned over, rising to his knees and falling with all the force he could muster, the knife still bit between his teeth. Vega plunged the blade lengthwise into the turian's neck, burying it halfway into a space between the crunching bone.

Vega fell backwards, dragging himself away from the shuddering body, "now...it's done...you'll never hurt them again..."

Talid gagged, eyes staring as his vision went dark…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cellar...

They had been able to patch up David, though it was little better than surgical tape over the glaring wounds. Thank goodness for medigel, or he wouldn't have survived at all. Rodriguez had forced David to give up Talitha's location, and had Prangley take David to the surface. Rodriguez then trekked down into the bowels of the Compound, taking out turian soldiers as stealthily as she could. One had gotten the drop on her, wrapping a garotte wire around Rodriguez's neck, but she had managed to place the wooden plank shard between the wire and her throat. The razor dug into the back of her neck but the kevlar collar of her vest was keeping it back. Slowly, implacably, it was digging into the wood, and the vest.

Rodriguez grunted, the turian above her grunting with exertion, "my...you are stubborn..."

It was only a matter of minutes before Rodriguez was dead. As the turian behind her laughed, Rodriguez heard another cry. Talitha, a dark haired wisp of a girl, shrieked as she jumped atop the turian's back, plunging a scalpel deep into the soldier's neck. The edge chipped against the turian's scales, but the attack was enough that the soldier faltered. Rodriguez gasped as the garotte fell to the floor, freeing her. Rodriguez screamed in rage, as she drew the wire, wrapping it about the turian's neck, pulling hard. The turian gasped in pain as he fell back. Rodriguez grasped at his neck, and screamed anew as she pulled the wire free, severing the turian's head entirely. The soldier fell, twitching, to the floor.

Rodriguez gasped as she saw shadows dancing in the hallways, but relaxed when it turned out to be Jason Prangley.

"Talitha!" he cried, hovering over her unmoving body, "are you alright? I thought I told you to run for the surface!"

"Had to…help out first," Talitha gasped, "is David safe?"

"Dropped him off with Mister Javik," nodded Prangley, "and Officer Zaeed ordered us to get out of here before the turians regroup!"

Rodriguez sighed in relief. She wanted to berate Prangley for doubling back against her orders, but that decision had saved her life. Finally, it looked like they were getting out of this hell.

"Let's go…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above the bowels of hell...

Vega shook his head, "damn it..."

He'd finally managed to kill that bastard, Joram Talid. But that hadn't stopped the turians, who continued to come in waves, killing all the refugees they could find. Vega, Javik, and Zaeed led their charges through the woods. Vega tried to erase the images from his mind. He couldn't understand half of what Rodriguez had said, but the turians had been trying to activate the machinery deep within the bowels of the Compound…some artifact from Ilos. Near as they could tell, the turians had targeted the Grissom Cadets, and biotically gifted individuals. That explained the selective purges, but not their purpose. The otherworldly screams had penetrated the Compound's steel walls easily, the pipes and cable from the computers and machinery shuddering in time with them.

Vega shook his head, fighting against the frustration. The turians kept coming, as if from an endless damn tap. Zaeed and Javik had planted bombs along the base, but the damage hadn't been enough. Now, turian spec ops were bearing down on them, and they couldn't move fast enough with the wounded refugees in tow.

"By the Creator," Javik cursed, "are we far enough?"

Zaeed nodded, "but it doesn't matter, there's no backup to take out that base. We're sitting ducks."

"Then let's at least prepare for attack," sighed Vega, "take some of those bastards with us."

The older soldiers nodded, signaling a halt to the others. The group halted, panting for breath, as they drew against the trees for rest. Up in the horizon, they could still see the Compound looming, smoke billowing out from it like some unholy furnace, lighting the night sky.

"This is James Vega," he called, hoping for an answer, "does anyone read?"

"Calvary's here," came a voice over the comms, "just tell me where to drop the fire!"

Vega shook his head in disbelief, laughing, "is that you Esteban!"

"Quit jawing and tell me where you are!" shouted Cortez, "I don't want to hit you by accident!"

Vega turned to Zaeed, and the older man grinned back.

Zaeed drew a flare from his hip holster, and fired upwards, "popping smoke…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Saxon…

"We better get to the hangar," said Garrus, "Tali's firing up the Mako for landing."

"Prepare for a hard drop," said Cortez, "I'll bring you in as softly as I can, but I can't stay long, or the Saxon will be toasted by those orbital lasers."

Ashley shook her head, "just be grateful the AA guns are targeting the lasers, and not us."

Derrin grunted, "take out the base on your way out, we'll handle the stragglers with the Mako."

Ashley and Garrus fell in line behind him, as they made their way to the hangar bay. Tali and Jack were already suited in full containment armor. Tali sat in the navigator's seat, and Jack manned the turret.

"Left the canon for me eh?" laughed Garrus, "so thoughtful of you Jack."

"Well, I figure all those calibrations have to be good for something," quipped Jack, "now let's quit jawing and save my kids!"

Derrin shook his head, stifling a chuckle as he dropped into the pilot's seat. Ashley secured the hatch, and checked their weapons.

"All clear," said Ashley.

"You be careful out there," said a voice over the intercom, it was Chloe Michelle.

"Will do," said Garrus, "you stay safe up here."

Tali punched in the frequency on display before her, "this is Tali to Base Alpha…do you read?"

"Loud and clear Tali," replied Jacob, "we'll stagger the AA guns for your approach, but make it quick!"

"Affirmative," replied Tali, gesturing to Shepard as she counted down for him with her fingers.

"BRACE FOR DROP!" shouted Derrin, as the mako plummeted from the Saxon. The ship blasted the Compound with a salvo from its Thanix canons, decimated the base; then sped away before the orbital lasers could target the ship…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ground below Vega looked up in wonder as the Saxon streaked through the air. There was momentary silence as the AA guns stopped firing. When the Mako landed, the AA guns started up again, as blasts exploded against the searing lasers from above. Above them, the Saxon targeted the nearby turian installation, firing its thanix canons. An explosion shook the ground on which they stood, as the Compound was consumed in a final blast of blinding light and heat. Then, like a star streaking across the sky, the Saxon was gone.

Derrin navigated through the destroyed surface, as Tali relayed the safe path to the Vega. Garrus fired the canons at the following turians, feeling no remorse for the vindictive bastards that had condoned the genocide of an entire planet full of people. As the Mako drew to a halt outside edge of the forest, a squad of soldiers secured the perimiter. Ashley opened the hatch, and the squad filed out. Derrin recognized Zaeed Messani, Javik, and James Vega, but said nothing. They wouldn't know him, and there would be time to talk later.

"Hell of a dive you took," said Zaeed, "haven't seen such psychotic driving of a Mako since Dana bloody Shepard!"

Vega saluted them both, "don't know who you are, but you saved our bacon!"

"At ease Vega," laughed Ashley, "this is Derrin Shepard, you might know his sister."

He cocked his head to the side, frowning, "Lola has a brother?"

"She does now," said Derrin, offering his hand, "it's a long damn story…let's share it over drinks after we finish the war, eh?"

Vega smirked, taking Derrin's hand, "you got it loco."

Derrin laughed again, feeling nostalgia creep up on him as he waved the weakest of the refugees into the Mako. He then turned the team towards their target human facility, and the group moved out. With aerial support from the Saxon, the squad made good time. Jack wouldn't stop fussing over her students, scolding them mightily.

"Next time," Jack growled, "tell me when you go on assignment, I don't give a damn if it's classified!"

"Yes Instructor," said Rodriguez, "never mind that Prangley and I got the kids out of there in one piece."

"Mostly," joked David, "but I'll be fine."

Jack shook her head, unable to keep from laughing. She sighed, as Tali patted her on the shoulder, "damn kids…"

A young girl came up to Derrin, frowning as she saw him, "do I…know you?"

Derrin glanced at her, unsure what to say, "er…Talitha?"

The girl nodded. Derrin turned to Ashley, uncertainty apparent in his face.

"He grew up on Mindoir," said Ash, "but you couldn't know him, that was…in another place and time."

Talitha shook her head, trying to make sense of her thoughts, "I…see you, as if through a curtain. Are you really Captain Shepard's brother?"

Derrin looked at Jack, who'd glanced up as she heard the exchange.

"Tally's gifted, more than my regulars," Jack shrugged, "but she shows it in odd ways. Sees things, sometimes they come true. Asaris have a term for it, I forget what."

"It was an ability of some Protheans in my time as well," said Javik, "we called them "spirit walkers." Apparently, there's a Justicar order dedicated to exploring and understanding the gift."

Derrin nodded, then turned back to Talitha, "well, we were childhood friends in…another life, it seems. Once this is all done, if you want to catch up, I'm game."

Talitha nodded, "it would be nice…I thought everything from home was gone…"

Derrin closed his eyes, as Ashley squeezed Shepard's shoulder. Tali sighed, and tried a faint smile as Shepard turned to her.

"We'll get through this Derrin," said Tali, nodding to him.

"I hope so," he said.

Vega turned to Javik, "any of that make sense to you?"

The Prothean looked on, bemused, and simply grunted.

Zaeed shrugged, "when you're dealing with Shepard, I've learned to just hold the fuck on."

Derrin couldn't help but laugh…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Derrin and the group made it to the research base. Jacob Taylor and his wife, Brynn, greeted them at the entrance.

"You shut down the turian Conduit when you took out that base," said Jacob, "good work. It's how they were feeding soldiers onto the planet past the no-man's-sky up there."

"Good," Derrin said, "what about your Conduit, can you get me to Saren? We need to end this fast!"

"Unfortunately, the only frequency we've keyed in on leads to the Citadel," explained Brynn, "from there, Kasumi should be able to get you to Ilos."

"Bailey and Kasumi are keeping the other end clear for your arrival," said Jacob.

Brynn nodded, as she lead them to a large antechamber, "let's hurry you through, before Citadel security comes down on them."

"I thought C-Sec was on our side," said Garrus.

"Most of it is," replied Brynn, "but all security forces are split according to who pulls the leash."

"Not everyone believes the Councilors are Indoctrinated," explained Jacob, "much less from two different sources at war with each other. Then there's us in the middle of it all"

"It's a clusterfuck down there," said Zaeed, "let's get going and clear it up."

"No," said Derrin, "we need you and Jacob to secure the exit from this side, in case we need to come back. My team can handle it."

Zaeed shook his head, wanting to protest, but knowing it was futile, "alright, but we'll be on standby if you need reinforcements."

"I'm going," said Vega, "you'll need the backup."

Derrin looked like he was about to protest, but Jack stepped up.

"I'll stay," she said, "need to look after the kids anyway. Get going Vega."

Vega nodded his thanks, but Jack waved it off.

"Just get the bastards," Jack replied, "and make sure this doesn't happen again. Zaeed and I can cover things here, right old man?"

Zaeed smirked, "fuck off."

Jack laughed, then turned to Derrin, "get going. Take care of Tali for me!"

Tali hugged Jack, before moving towards the Conduit, "watch after yourself."

Derrin nodded to them, as the Conduit fired up, a liquid blue gateway appearing before him. He could still remember the first and last time he'd gone through one of these…back when this whole damn war had started. Shepard steeled himself and ran, jumping as he reached the gateway…


	23. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 23 - Derrin

In her new and excessive lounge on the Citadel, the asari Councilor, Tevos, sat quietly sipping tea from a mug. She tapped on a small personal computer, sifting through the holographic displays, as she arched an eyebrow. Either Saren was holding back, or the lone Leviathan that he held dominion over wasn't doing its job. They should have had more converts by now…perhaps the beast was asleep? Regardless, her asari commandos were more than capable of taking out Valern's rogue salarians.

She layed down her cup, as she glared at the reports on the Cerberus troops, sitting back and trying to ignore the holo in front of her. This was ridiculous, they should have owned Valern's mind, but the Illusive Man had gotten to him first. Tevos shook her head, astounded by it all. Two forms of Indoctrination had been created to undermine and control galactic politics. It was almost tragically amusing. Now, the entire cosmos was engulfed in civil war, and she'd helped to outlaw the only sane side…if Shepard (either one) could even be deemed as such anymore. Still, better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.

Then came a stream of data that caused her to take notice.

"Damn," was all she could muster in response, "what the hell is THAT?"

Outside the embassies, huge, hulking masses of thorian creepers assaulted the asari embassies, led by yahg shocktroops. The beasts killed their minders as often as not…as the white and gold armor ran red with blood. Tevos shook her head as she watched the macabre display. The Illusive Man had gone truly mad. For every few asari that died screaming, a salarian or a human went down as well. She didn't even consider the creepers and husks…dead souls long since given over to oblivion. The loss of life would have staggered her, had she not seen the atrocities on her homeworld as it burned.

"Wipe them out," ordered Tevos, ignoring the screams and pleas of her soldiers, "shoot any deserters as well."

This was the cost of blind idealism. The trusting fools on Thessia had taken whatever help they could get, not realizing the cost that would be paid later. Valern was just more proof. Nothing was for free. At least Saren's bargain had been a clear one. When the time came, she'd take care of him as well, even if she had to destroy Ilos to do it. Tevos would preserve the asari people and culture, or she would burn it all and start anew...

Salarian Councilor Valern ran his men with military precision, which was surprising, considering his normally liberal mindset. Some small part of his mind attributed the affectation to his exposure to the thorian spores. But he no longer cared. The Illusive Man was right, a new order needed to be established, a steady hand was needed before they could rebuild the galaxy. So, he could brook no failure; which is why his dark green eyes were currently looking at a dead Cerberus officer, a smoking hole in the man's head.

"Now then," said Valern, as he turned to face another human bound to a nearby yagh with a shock collar, "I don't care how many of your men, or mine, perish in the assault…we MUST take control here before Shepard arrives! GET GOING!"

With a shudder, the simpering man prodded the nearby yahg. The beast growled, picking the man up with both arms, breaking his spine as the poor man screamed. The yahg turned on Valern, but the salarian stared resolutely at the creature. The thorian cells within his body spoke to the conditioning in the yahg's mind. Valern imposed his will on the creature, and it grunted, flinging the dead man into the doors before him. The doors caved inwards, as salarian soldiers moved to pry the doors open. Asari commandos met the Valern's forces, and a bloodbath ensued. Valern casually raised a missile launcher, and fired into the breach. Then he turned back to his yahg, and narrowed his eyes. The yahg turned to the open doors, and began to run, ramming its way through scores of asari, Cerberus, and salarians; uncaring of whether the twitching figures were dead or alive…

Tevos rose to her feet as the yahg charged in. With a grunt, she fired a biotic shockwave at the beast, as the yahg flew through the air. She screamed orders at her remaining commandos, and they flung biotic warps and slams against the creature, shattering the monster to pieces. Their victory was shortlived, as a missile came tearing through the breach. Tevos barely had time to curse, before her world was engulfed in flame. Shards of glass and metal tore into her flesh, and she curled into a protective ball, collapsing to the floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of boots before her, one stepping on her outstretched hand which still clasped a gun.

"All too easy," said Valern, "even without the yahg, this was inevitable."

"Enjoy it while you can," coughed Tevos, "Saren won't provide you nearly as easy a target."

The salarian grunted, appraising Tevos. Despite the massive burns and open wounds, she remained stubbornly resilient. Valern was about to speak again, but felt a thud in his chest. He coughed, and felt a wetness leaking from his mouth. He looked down, and saw a bright omniblade sticking out from his chest.

Valern turned his face, as a woman appeared, her cloak shifting colors so that she was no longer transparent. Kasumi Goto backed away, withdrawing her omniblade as Valern fell to the floor. He grasped for his gun, but Kasumi kicked the weapon away. Any words Valern might have said were lost in his final gurgling moments.

Kasumi shook her head, "what a waste."

She turned behind her, as James Vega cleaned up the stragglers alongside other N7 soldiers. The asari traitors had already surrendered, and the salarian and Cerberus rogues were soon routed as well. Commander Armando Bailey swept the area alongside C-Sec forces from all species. Kasumi grinned, at least everyone hadn't gone insane. From behind the guards came Derrin Shepard, Ashley Williams, and Tali Zorah.

"Where's that Conduit?" asked Ashley.

Kasumi shrugged, "'you're amazing Kasumi, we couldn't have done it without you Kasumi!' 'Gee thanks guys…it was nothing, really don't mention it.'"

Derrin Shepard laughed, "you're a gem Kasumi, but unfortunately we're on a timetable. Besides…this was a cakewalk for a woman of your skills."

"A girl still likes the appreciation, now and again."

"Then allow me to buy you drinks when this is all over?"

Kasumi sighed, "oh, alright. If you insist."

Tali strode over to Tevos, administering medi-gel, "are you alright?"

Tevos began to speak, but stopped as she saw Derrin Shepard, "you!"

"Me," he nodded, "me me me…I assume Saren gave you my history?"

Tevos said nothing, simply glaring at Derrin.

He arched an eyebrow, "well, I don't know whether you're Indoctrinated-"

"From what I gathered," offered Kasumi, "she didn't need much persuading in the first place."

"And why would I?" demanded Tevos, "this new world your kind has forged is nothing but a bastardization of the ideals the Council was founded on!"

Derrin shook his head, "I saw every world burn…Thessia, Palaven, Earth… nobody can stand alone anymore."

Tevos sneered back, "you WOULD say that."

He sighed, "listen…far too many of your people have already died. If you don't want what's left to go down in flames…order them to stand down."

"It's only a matter of time," added Tali, "stop the killing, before it gets worse. The battle is already over."

"Samara and Aethyta already have control of the asari hierarchy," continued Ashley, "in a few hours it won't matter anymore."

Tevos looked at them all silently, then sighed. She nodded, and spoke into her omnitool, "this is Councilor Tevos…all asari commando units…stand down. We are declaring a cease-fire."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK!"

James Vega began to convulse, his eyes glowing blue as his shuddering arm raised his pistol. Vega fired into the group before anyone could speak. Ashley bore Tali to the ground. Derrin jumped to the side, as several rounds clipped past his shields, searing holes through his abdomen. His armor glowed from the blasts, and Derrin drew behind cover as he slapped medigel over the wounds.

Vega targeted Tevos, and the two stared at each other for a moment.

The asari laughed, "damn you Saren…"

The man who had been James Vega fired, silencing Tevos forever. He turned to Derrin, and fired again, "Shepard…you continue to be a nuisance…it seems to be your only reliable quality."

"What's the matter?" Derrin sneered his reply, "to afraid to fight me yourself? You need proxies now?"

'Vega' laughed, "as useless as your species is, you at least have provided me with no end of amusement. The look on your face when I killed your friends…especially the quarian…what was her name again?"

Derrin drew out of cover, drawing his gun and raising his hand, "you'll never harm another of my friends…let Vega go."

'Vega' looked to the side, and sneered as he caught sight of Tali, "ah yes…I remember her…"

Derrin gestured, capturing Vega in a biotic stasis bubble. He grunted from the effort, as Vega continued to raise his gun arm at Tali. Ashley was protecting Tali, but hesitated to fire on a friend, controlled or not...

Vega shuddered, and blinked once, thrashing. With a start, he turned to Shepard, "I can't hold him back for long! Shoot me!"

Derrin shook his head, "drop the gun, we'll do this another way."

"Too late loco," said Vega sadly, "I can barely control this….I'm sorry… goodbye…"

Derrin cried out as Vega lifted his gun to his temple. With a shout, Ashley clipped Vega in the leg and arm. The man cried out as the blasts hit. Derrin rushed forward with a biotic surge, knocking out Vega.

The man managed a smile before he lost consciousness, "thanks… loco … apologize to lola for me…"

Derrin said nothing as he slapped medigel over the wounds…

Kasumi dropped to Vega's side, and nodded to Shepard, "I'll take care of him…get going!"

"Will he survive?" asked Ashley.

"I'll do what I can, we need to get him to Huerta Memorial," replied Kasumi, "You get going! There's no telling how long the Conduit will stay functional!"

Derrin nodded, unsure what to say, and turned, leading his team down the neaby stairs. They soon filed into a large antechamber. A circular gateway dominated the room, as blue light engulfed the room. Machinery was strewn about the Conduit, powering the artifact. Derrin felt chills go down his spine, as he remembered the last time he had been on Ilos. Two soldiers were already securing the room, as burning husks and dead yahg littered the room.

"Alright guys," said Garrus Vakarian, "downstairs are clear."

Armando Bailey followed behind him, "had to take some of those damn yahg out, but we managed. Those things give me the willies…tough bastards."

Garrus laughed, "you Bailey? You're a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, I bet you could take one out with your bare hands!"

Bailey shuddered, "no thank you…I'm not feeling quite as suicidal as our esteemed Shepard just yet."

Derrin grunted, "you mean me, or my sister?"

"God…there's two of you?" demanded Bailey.

"It never stops," said Garrus, "I'm still getting used to it. The galaxy may never be the same."

Derrin wasn't in much mood for laughter, but he appreciated the sentiment, "I just don't like leaving you holding the bag here."

"Cortez said he'd bring the Saxon into Citadel space as soon as he could," said Ashley, "and Bailey can contact Jacob…get Eden Prime to send in reinforcements for the meantime."

"It's just cleanup at this point," said Bailey, "but it doesn't mean a damn thing if you don't cut off the head of the snake…now go already!"

Derrin turned to the Conduit soundlessly. The wars of lifetimes past streaked through his mind. He didn't know what would be on the other side, but it didn't matter anymore. As quiet as it might seem here, the battle wasn't over. Derrin took a deep sigh before jumping into the portal…


	24. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 24 - Dana

Dana Shepard stood at the helm of the Normandy, staring out the nose of the ship. Behind them, the Omega-4 Relay was channeling through a steady stream of reinforcements. It seemed like ages since the last time she's gone through it. This time, she was heading a fleet of quarian and geth warships, courtesy of Admiral Tali Zorah. Daro Xen was heading the quarians, while Revenant lead the geth. Dana tried to ignore the battle going on outside between her forces and the rogue Salarian STG. Though most of her assets were tied up at Eden Prime, Liara's Shadow Broker contacts had granted them a full escort of cruisers as well. Between them and Joker's flying, she trusted the Normandy would get to the base unharmed.

On the Normandy's deck stood EDI, Liara, and Thane. Off to the side, Kaidan was sharing a few private words with Miranda.

"You alright with me leading the second group?" asked Kaidan, "you're the XO."

"Dear," said Miranda, shaking her head, "do you honestly think I'm questioning your combat experience? You'll do fine! EDI and I will follow your lead."

Dana squeezed Thane on the shoulder, "I'm glad you decided to come with us."

He smiled, "no way I'm letting you go alone now."

She put her other hand on Liara's shoulder, "you ready to do this?"

Liara grinned, "I'm more than just an information broker."

"And a pretty face," added Samantha, elbowing Kelly in the ribs.

Kelly laughed, "I'll go check on Helena, she must be furious she's not going."

"Someone needs to babysit Maya," explained Samantha, as she examined her readouts, "and repel boarders…though Heaven help us if it comes to that…"

Normandy lurched, as Joker began to weave through the press of battle. Despite being cloaked, nothing kept the enemy from simply attacking the ship by sight. While nobody could lock on to the ship, Joker had to remain on his toes.

He glanced surreptitiously at EDI, "you better be careful too girl, come back to me in one piece."

"I'll be fine Jeff," she replied, "shuttlecraft ready Captain."

Dana nodded, as she led the two assault teams to their drop shuttles. As they settled into the craft, Dana took the time to look at the exterior cams. The once mighty Collector Base was a ghostly charred ruin. Rusted metal and black strands of ichor swayed in the gravitational drift that emanated from the dark galactic core in the distance. Giant bulbous masses of green adorned the base at odd intervals.

Dana shuddered, and breathed deeply, "full containment suits on people, we don't want a chance of spore contamination."

Joker pulled the Normandy around to the surface of the base, near where they had landed during the original assault on the Collectors. Dana felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she piloted the shuttle down. The team filed out of the craft, making their way to the interior of the base.

Dana gestured down one path, "one team should go by the holding areas, to rescue any survivors that might need help."

Kaidan turned and nodded, "then my team will go by the hives, try to draw the bulk of the attackers away from you."

"Both teams will plant shaped charges at key points," said Dana, "make sure this place blows to hell this time. Then we meet up at the central chamber."

"Where the proto-Reaper used to be?" asked Kaidan.

Dana nodded, "only place they could fit this Thorian."

"Be careful," said EDI, "the heat signatures were huge, indicating a specimen much larger than the last one you faced on Feros."

Miranda nodded, "getting interference on the comms already."

"Perhaps energy from the conduit they were trying to repair?" asked Liara.

"Either way, no time to waste," said Dana, "we'll burn those bridges when we come to it. Normandy, be ready to pick us up at a moment's notice!"

"No problem Captain," quipped Joker, "I'll just fly around like a leaf in the wind here…trying to avoid all the nasties that have a hard-on for my baby."

"He says the nicest things," said EDI, "that was a joke."

The two teams clapped fists, and wished each other luck, before heading into the lion's den…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of voices bombarded Dana's team, figures darted across the shadows of the ruined base. Shepard furrowed her brow, drawing her rifle. She couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but she didn't really need to. The intent was clear enough. Lights began to strobe all along the bulkheads, as the former Collector Base seemed to wake.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Liara heard screaming, and a throb of pain emerged from deep between her eyes, "I can…feel the thorian…clawing at us to gain control."

Thane clung to protectively to them both, as they looked now to the source of the light...a strange fortress of rust, ichor, and mold. The walls looked freakish, almost as if it wasn't really a base, but the innards of some great beast. A ruined tower loomed against far horizon of the base, like a jutting rib. Dana strengthened her grip on the rifle, as she turned to Liara, who readied her biotics. Thane drew a shotgun, and nodded. Together, they walked towards the core. Then they heard a growling from behind them, and turned, weapons bared. Dana felt the bottom drop out from her gut, as she saw an angry horde of yahg bearing down on them…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan Alenko had been running for ages. He'd heard stories about the Collector Base, but he'd never seen it for himself. Kaidan doubted he could have liked the decrepit ruins any less, horde of thorian creepers or no. He was just glad they hadn't crossed any yahg yet. Miranda drew away from their enemies. A flurry of biotic powers felled the shuffling masses about them, but scores remained. A column of viscous acid spurted from tears in the floor, separating the duo.

"EDI, get back to us," shouted Miranda, "we need you!"

From out of the folds of bubbling green and black ichor, another beast emerged, maw gaping wide, as the creature snapped its jaws at Kaidan. He ducked away, but the monstrosity swiped with its vicious claws, grazing his back and tearing out chunks of armor. Kaidan let out a scream of angered pain, as the thing that used to be a yahg stabbed at Kaidan's gut with its clawed fingers.

With a cry, Miranda forced a biotic barrier between them, and EDI came charging from around a corner, firing off a cryo blast. Miranda grunted, as she lifted the yahg into the air. With a shout of pure rage, she slammed the behemoth into the ground, shattering it to pieces. EDI turned, firing at more creepers that had risen to attack them, flinging the attackers away with the occasional concussive blast. Kaidan fell to his knees, as the loss of blood made him light-headed. He braced himself on his hands, coughing out blood, the effort causing him to wince in pain. Miranda was quickly by his side, applying medigel.

"Thanks," grunted Kaidan, "I don't think they got the memo about you being the only one who could lay hands on me."

Miranda laughed despite herself, "you ass…don't scare me like that."

She helped him to his feet, examining the damage to his armor, referring to her omnitool as she scanned his biometrics.

"I'll be fine," sighed Kaidan, as he turned to EDI, "any survivors?"

EDI nodded, "I came across a few quarians and krogan. The indoctrination doesn't seem to work on them, so they were left alone, while other species were…processed."

Miranda shook her head, "the thorian spores kill quarians, and the redundant nervous systems of krogans defy any control."

"What about tank bred?" asked Kaidan, "they seem easy enough to Indoctrinate."

"Not easy," replied Miranda, "and they're changed at the genetic level, then conditioned from birth in test tubes. It's different."

"I'll take your word for it," said Kaidan, "where are the refugees?"

"Making their way to the exit," EDI gestured, "I them left some weapons and made my way here."

Kaidan nodded, "we'll have to trust Joker and Helena to handle the rest."

EDI nodded, as she tapped her comms, "Captain Shepard, what's your status?"

They could barely hear the reply through the static, "swarms…yagh. Still making…progress…survivors?"

"A few," said Kaidan, "but we're running late for that rendevous…picking up the pace."

"Meet…there," answered Dana.

Kaidan nodded to the others. Miranda looked at him with concern, but said nothing. They all knew the score; this wasn't over…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  Sorry I've been so late with the updates.  I got my beta edits back about a week ago, and have had exams and laziness to contend with, haha!  At any rate, I hope you all enjoy, and please do leave feedback!  A few more updates, and this story should be complete!


	25. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 25 - Dana

Dana Shepard didn't know when it had happened, but sometime during the chaos of the fighting, she had gotten separated from her squad. The yahg had been relentless. Thankfully, the thorian conditioning process turned them mindless, and they didn't have the tech and shields that she'd faced when killing her first yahg. The fighting had finally calmed, and Shepard blinked away the blood haze, as she emptied a final burst into a nearby yahg. But she didn't take the time to catch her breath; her instincts were screaming at her. On reflex, Dana shot a blast of fire out into the rusted bulkheads above her, as she leapt away. She was rewarded with the sound of a grunt and rustling. Dana raised her rifle, and looked around cautiously.

"I know you're here," she shouted, "stop hiding."

Shepard heard another sound, and turned as a biotic push tore her weapon from her hand. She leapt behind a rock, as several biotic Shockwaves shook the ground where she had been. Drawing her handguns, she fired into the dark ichor and green pustules littering the bulkheads, overloading both weapons' heat sinks as she destroyed the pods around her. Finally, a shadow fell from the pulsating mass that caked the cieling. Dana holstered her guns, and rose up from behind cover, Tech Shield raised. She stepped back as she heard a viscous squirting noise, and another figure fell from one of the few remaining pods.

"Do you have any idea," asked the dark figure, seemingly made of dark sludge and moss, "what you are dealing with?"

"Jesus…Illusive Man?" she grimaced, "letting the Thorian make copies of you now?"

The figure brushed itself off, "just proxies, immune to Saren's Indoctrination. As always, you lack vision…a shortcoming I will now rectify."

Dana arched her eyebrows, "are you going to stand there and talk me to death?"

The two charged at each other, circling around, trying to find weaknesses. The Illusive Man's clone struck first, leaping into the air, leg extended. Dana flipped backward, getting to her feet and delivering a spinning backhand just as her opponent landed. The figure grabbed her outstretched arm, and threw Dana against the wall. She braced herself against the harsh impact, as she let loose a Cryoblast from her omnitool. Caught off guard, the figure fell to the ground, trying to shake the frost from its flesh. Dana didn't allow the copy to gather itself, and she overloaded her omnitool, sending a blast of fire to shatter the Illusive Man's doppelganger.

Dana turned to draw her assault rifle, making sure the heavy weapon attachment was intact. She still had to destroy the thorian, or the clones would keep coming. She was startled by the sound of roars and screeches. Dana looked back and forth, cursing to herself. Looking across from her, she saw the last remaining pod spew out another humanoid figure. The clone sneered at her. A circle of monsters surrounded them both. Beasts of all shapes and sizes, with various assortments of teeth and claws, sat gazing at them, like spectators watching a prizefight.

"Duck!" shouted Liara from behind her, unleashing a flurry of biotic fury.

Dana leapt out of the way as Warp fields flared all around her. Liara's strikes reacted with the Illusive Clone's counterattacks, igniting a blinding explosion. The waves of energy buffeted Dana, but she was thrown clear of the blasts. The beasts were not so lucky. Liara drew to Shepard's side, helping her up. As Dana rose to her feet, Thane charged the Illusive Clone, crying out as he leapt into the air. He wrapped his arms around the figure's neck, then threw his opponent over his back as he landed. The Clone crashed into the ground. Thane ran to follow the attack, but was caught off guard by a foot sweep. He landed with a bone-jarring thud, but twisted his legs in an improvised attack. He cart wheeled to his feet, legs still in the air, then jumped away, fists raised. As the Illlusive Clone was busy with Thane, Liara had drawn it up with a biotic pull.

Thane grinned, "I've had enough fun for one day."

Before the figure could answer, Thane rushed forward with a Biotic Rush, shattering the Illusive Clone.

Dana coughed, "what took you so long?"

Liara scoffed, "yahg go down hard!"

"Did you find the thorian?" she demanded.

"Readouts suggest this way," gestured Thane, as he led them into the nearby alcove.

Dana barely had time to see another figure as a biotic Singularity came flying in their midst. Dana reacted instantly, sending a Cryoblast at the assailant. It bought the squad enough time to regain their feet, and Dana's team staggered away from the vortex before it exploded in a blinding haze. When Dana's vision cleared, the real Illusive Man stood before them, his body a putrid amalgamation of dark ichor, reaper tech, and thorian spores.

Dana shook her head, "you didn't gain immortality…you lost your humanity."

The Illusive Man sneered at them, as a large pulsating mass shifted against the wall. It took Shepard's eyes a moment to adjust to the scale. It wasn't just the far wall, the mass was half a klick away, yet large enough that she could see detail. All too soon, she recognized the familiar horror that had been gnawing at her thoughts.

Thane gasped as the Thorian, a being nearly as large as a Reaper, towered before them. The Illusive Man laughed, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Goddess," spat Liara.

Thane nodded, still speechless.

Dana shook her head, "we are going to need bigger guns…"


	26. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 26 - Dana

Dana Shepard stood once again in a great chasm, a chamber which held an abomination, a mockery of life. A putrid writhing sack of green flesh and organs lay suspended from the great ceiling of the catacombs. Dark ichor and sizzling Reaper circuitry jutted out, oozing from the pus-filled behemoth at odd intervals.

"Ready to finally yield Shepard?" demanded the Illusive Man, "a mere human can't take on us. I have ascended!"

"Some godhood," sneered Liara.

Thane nodded, "looks more like something one vomits up after a particularly bad meal."

Dana shook her head, drawing out a Cain missile launcher. The Illusive Man snarled, gesturing with his hand. A biotic field encircled the group, barbs of electricity streaking out to lash against them, scarring their armor. Thane and Liara raised their biotic barriers, as the Illusive Man's large stasis warred against their defenses.

Dana could barely move, but she managed to speak through her comms, "you…in position Kaidan?"

"Affirmative," came the reply, "EDI is lasing the target. Miranda and I were waiting for your mark. FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Dana closed her eyes, as a series of blasts melted away the ceiling of the catacombs.

The Illusive Man turned, "what in the-"

Kaidan's team had rushed through the base to make the rendezvous coordinates, knowing that Dana was buying them time. As the Illusive Man had focused on Shepard, he had remained unaware; and Miranda and Kaidan blew holes in the great chasm's ceiling with Cain launchers.

"Normandy," said EDI, as she covered the Thorian with her omnitool, "do you have a lock?"

"I read you girl," replied Joker, "here comes the noise!"

A great pillar of light materialized against the Thorian from above, the searing beam coming through the holes that Kaidan's team had made. Before the Illusive Man could utter a curse, the beams widened, becoming a blinding crescendo of molten plasma, as the thanix cannons aboard the Normandy reduced the Thorian into a husk of cinders and sinew.

Dana felt the release, as the Illusive Man lost hold of his biotics. She drew her Cain missile launcher, and aimed.

Her enemy sensed the movement, and turned, seemingly in slow motion, "YOU!"

"Me," said Dana, as she fired her weapon.

The missile rushed forth, ramming into the Illusive Man's chest. The propulsion of the Cain round carried him with it, deep into the heart of the Thorian. Dana shielded her eyes from the explosion.

"Come back from that, you bastard," said Dana.

"Well done Siha," smirked Thane, "one would think the fools would finally learn, and stop trying to defy you."

Dana laughed, and clapped both Thane and Liara on the shoulders. She sighed, her vision going blurry, as two pair of arms cradled her, easing her slide.

"Are you alright?" asked Liara, concern apparent in her voice.

"I'll be fine," said Dana, "Joker…what's the status of the battle?"

"Most of the firing stopped when the thorian went down," said Joker, "must have been the linchpin, the fleets are mopping up the salarian stragglers. How are you down there?

"She's fatigued," said Thane, "we need to get out of here."

"No," said Dana, "we need to see if they got a Conduit working…EDI?"

Over the comms, EDI replied, "yes Shepard. From what XO Lawson and I can gather, that particular branch of research was nearer the surface. We may need a fresh power supply though."

Dana nodded, "then once Joker gets those refugees aboard, have the crew bring some power cells. I won't leave Derrin to face Saren alone…"


	27. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 27

In the system surrounding Ilos…

Indoctrinated asari and turian fleets warred with the newest of the Council forces. The batarian fleets were happy for a chance at revenge against those who had desecrated Karshaan. Urdnot Wrex had also heeded Dana Shepard's call, and the leader of the krogan people was seated on the bridge of a batarian war cruiser.

He turned to the ship's commander, a batarian woman named Ashrai, "how long until we can expect reinforcements?"

Wrex had never seen a batarian woman up close before, and had expected them to display much the same characteristics as krogan women (after all, they were one of the few other species that had multiple redundancies built into their bodies). The flowing dreadlocks were something of a surprise; although the "hair" was made of some tubulin substance, and unlike the fine, grainy stuff that humans and quarians sported. Ashrai caught the appraisal, and arched an eyebrow. Wrex shrugged, grinning and gesturing to the holo-display again.

Ashrai grunted, "Admiral Xen tells me she's still wrapping up at the Galactic Core, so the quarians are delayed. Aria is a no-go…her fleets are still battling around Eden Prime. How about Thessia or the salarians?"

"Kirahhe has his hands full with traitors; so does Samara," Wrex shook his head, "both are buried in planetside fighting. The civil wars are burning their cities…it's a bloodbath."

"Damn it," muttered Ashrai, turning to the bridge, "alright people, all ships form up! We have to hold the line a bit longer!"

"Someone call for the calvary?" added another voice on the intercom.

"Joker?" laughed Wrex, "is that you?"

"Sorry I'm late to the party," replied Joker, "but the Illusive Man was a bastard to take down."

"Is Shepard there?"

"Negative, she caught another ride…already planetside I wager."

Wrex grunted, "well that's fast work…think you can do any damage with those pea-shooters of yours?"

Joker laughed, "hey, the fleets are coming, but nothing's as good as my baby….point me at them!"

Wrex turned, "well then, time to form up some boarding parties!"

Ashrai cocked her head, "come again?"

"It's easy…Normandy provides cover fire for docking shuttles…and krogan shock troops systematically clear those ships, one by one!"

Ashrai groaned, "you're insane!"

Wrex laughed again, "nope…just bored!"

He walked towards the shuttle bay, and nodded as he caught sight of Grunt.

"Finally some heads to bash in?"

"You got it junior…suit up!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the surface of Ilos…

Veins of dark circuitry pulsated from the once verdant green forests, channeling energy to some unseen force. The entire planet's surface was a homogenous maze of ruined buildings and dead swampland. Though the lands were long since dried out, the decay remained. Saren Arterius ignored the once majestic ruins, and the dead foliage that sought to reclaim the surface. Secure in his bunker, he focused instead at the holo-display before him, considering the battle above. Even if Shepard's team survived, even if the humans got through, they'd never have found the base. And by then…Saren's pet Leviathan would have awakened. Of course…that had been before the traitor in his ranks. Saren heard a groan from behind, and turned to see a fellow turian strapped to a table.

"I suppose the only reason we haven't seen any trouble...is that nobody's alive to rescue you…not even Shepard will hear your screams..."

Lantar Sidonis merely grinned...the flare signal he had set over the base should have gone off by now. Perhaps satellites would miss the sign, but someone would see. He had betrayed his comrades once…but never again…he owed Garrus Vakerian that much. Even if Sidonis died...this place was finished.

"I never...planned on a two-way trip," laughed Sidonis.

Saren nodded, walking over to a series of circuits, "I consider this form of torture so crude...especially against a fellow turian…but you give me little choice..."

He turned a dial, driving up the voltage running through the table Sidonis was chained to. So many years of battle, and Saren didn't even notice the screams, or the sizzle of flesh. He'd moved beyond such petty concerns…and the whispers in his mind cackled in anticipation…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…Dana's team…

While Kaidan and Miranda joined EDI on the Normandy, Liara had managed to get Cerberus' Conduit working. The Illusive Man had been sending forces to both the Citadel and Ilos, in his hubris thinking he could take on the entire galaxy alone. Dana had disabused him of the notion…and now she needed to send Saren the same message…again. The Conduit had cocooned out in a burning halo of energy, and before anyone could react, the space around them gave way, the vacuum sucking them in and jettisoning them towards hell…

Thane and Liara reached out, surrounding Dana and summoning a protective barrier to keep them all from getting buffeted by the jump. They fell on something hard as they reached the other side. The barrier held, as the trio went careening into the oblivion beyond the other side of the Conduit. The portal shorted out behind them, sealing off any retreat, and they landed with a bone-jarring thud onto the rusted plains of Ilos. Screams broke through the burning skies, demanding the squad's attention. All anyone could see were smoldering husks and shrieking Thorian Creepers...

Dana looked to the others, and they nodded grimly. The trio went to work…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the surface of Ilos, Derrin's team…

Yahg and thorian creepers ran rampant, warring against the remaining reaper and Indoctrinated Leviathan husks. The approach out of the Conduit had been utter madness, but at least the enemies were focused on each other, and not on Shepard's squad. Derrin shook his head as he looked at the chaos about him. On the rusted, burning surface of Ilos, yahg corpses and reaper husks lay strewn about.

"I guess the one saving grace is that the Illusive Man did half the work for us," said Derrin, "what the hell is Saren thinking?"

"I have no idea Shepard," replied Ashley, as she burned one of the beasts with incendiary rounds from her rifle, "but Garrus seems to have found a heading..."

Garrus grunted as he referred to his omnitool, "it's odd, someone lit up a beacon several klicks north of here."

Derrin looked back and forth at the dead and dying monstrosities before him. Shattered to pieces, the bodies seemed like unholy amalgamations, as if they'd been put together like a macabre puzzle. He grunted as he gestured at the stragglers, staving them off with biotic attacks.

"Let's get moving."

"Behind you Shepard," said Tali, "let's pay that bastard Saren back!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilos, near the bunker…

Dana Shepard and her squad finished mopping up a contingent of yahg. Though the controlling thorian was dead, the yahg were still dangerous enough, thrashing about like mad demons. When Dana came out of her battle haze, she brushed away the blood caked to her face, offering Liara a hand up before resting against a charred, blackened wall.

"What in Kalahira's name just happened?" demanded Thane, "the creepers and husks were feral to kill each other, all but ignoring us!"

Dana laughed, struggling to steady her breathing, "gift horse and mouth dear...don't question."

Thane shakily rose to his feet, checking Dana over as he dusted himself off. She waved him off, signaling she was fine. They both looked around the valley, seeing nothing but black steel walls, like the entrance to some great subterranean cave. Whatever the yahg had been sent for, it had been inside this chasm. As Dana ran her fingers along the edge of a wall, she felt a latch. Dana tapped a few keys on her omnitool, illuminating the panel, then pulled. The latch gave way, opening up a door. Dana turned to Thane, gesturing him to take lead. They made their way along an unlit hallway, which eventually gave way to what seemed like a loading area. They both crouched, as they looked down at the scene below. Dozens of turian soldiers were hauling bodies into some conveyor belt that fed into a great blue reactor. Most of the conveyor belt held dessicated corpses. A few bodies occassionaly twitched, but calling them "alive" would have been a lie, and the poor souls would likely welcome death. Thane shook his head in disgust, and nodded to Shepard.

Dana silently dropped down to the walkway gratings, just above the main floor of the hangar area, and took cover behind a small metal crate. Despite the blazing exterior, the bunker was cold as winter, which provided an advantage of a sort. She raised her omnitool, marking the guards with thermoptic scans, and gestured the locations to her comrades. Thane and Liara followed soundlessly, taking cover beside her. The green lightning fixtures overhead, as well as the frigid air underground, seemed to sterilize the atmosphere. Dana peered over the edge of the crate, checking the magnified image through the scope on her assault rifle.

"Skeleton crew...perhaps only a regiment of staunch loyalists...strange protrusions on their necks, you recognize it?"

She handed the rifle over to Thane, who squinted through the scope, "Leviathan tech...I saw it in Derrin's briefings."

Dana nodded, "I think so too...question is...what the Hell is this place, and how did they set this up without anyone knowing?"

"He was masquerading as Sparatus," said Liara, "Saren could have done a great many things with impunity."

Dana shook her head, then flinched as she heard the screams coming from the other side of the hangar. Thane motioned, and she nodded, dropping to the main floor behind a metal crate. Liara followed behind him, as they crept into a crevice within the architecture.

"What was that?" asked Liara.

"I think they...have some live prisoners," replied Thane, "properly alive…maybe we can get some answers if we make our way over there..."

Dana nodded, and quickly backed up to the metal crate in front of them, peering over the edge, and made a shushing gesture, indicating guards passing nearby. Thane nodded as Dana made hand gestures to him. Thane began to move between the crates, until he was several yards away. Meanwhile, a sentry was making his way, unawares, towards Thane's position. The turian coughed, cursing the cold, his breath fogging up the air in front of him, as he hugged his sides and drew the dark green poncho he wore closer to his body.

Thane raised his hands, palm outward, waiting for the sound of footsteps to come closer, then closed his hand into a fist. Down the room, Dana affixed a silencer to her pistol, and nodded to Liara. The asari tapped lightly on her metal crate, not loud enough to cause an alarm, but enough to attract the attention of the guards. As the turians turned, Thane emerged from hiding, grabbing one guard and snapping his neck in a single fluid movement. Before his comrade could cry out, Dana shot the other turian through the faceplate with her pistol. Thane caught the falling guard, and dragged the bodies out of plain view, making his way back.

"Now where?" he asked.

Dana referred to her omnitool, keying in on the largest heat signatures, "a few floors down, let's move…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrin's squad had finally reached the ruins. The signal flare was still transmitting, though the only visual appeared on Garrus' omnitool. Apparently, it was a protocol that he's used on Omega, back before his squad had died.

"So, is it Sidonis?" asked Tali.

"Only person alive who'd know," Garrus nodded, "any need to go in stealthy?"

"Sure, but let's not stress over it," said Derrin, "Cerberus' yahg are tearing up the joint. If they aren't all dead, and I don't feel like waiting."

He motioned for the others to move aside, as he stretched his arms and legs. With a grunt, Derrin gestured at the side of the building. Ashley nodded, freezing a section of wall with a Cryo Freeze from her omnitool. The wall creaked and warped, ready for Derrin's attack. Biotics flared through his body, wrenching open the nearby steel with sheer force of will. When he'd pried an opening in the bunker's side, Derrin relaxed, taking great gasping breaths. Garrus nodded, and stole his way into the warehouse, taking cover behind the crates and bringing up his omnitool. He gestured to Tali, and they each released sentry drones, which eliminated the turian guads along their path. As they came across the odd yahg, Derrin used his biotics to hold the behemoths in place, as the Garrus and Ashley used armor piercing gunfire to take them down with brutal efficiency. Meanwhile, Tali took to the high ground, hiding in the shadows along the grating just above, so she could spy the patrols and reign fire down on them from on high.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A patrolling turian guard tapped the communicator on his collar, "central sector 3 report..."

"Nothing here," came the static-ridden reply, "looks like those blasted yahg finally stopped coming..."

"Never know with Cerberus," answered the first guard, "how about you rim 2?"

There was no response...

"Rim 2? Respond..."

Still no reply came...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tali cursed as one of the guards drew alert, saying something muffled into his headpiece, making his way towards the squad. Derrin had said he didn't care about stealth, but they were about to run into two separate groups of guards. This needed to be quick. As Derrin drew up behind another guard, the patrolling turian had enough time to yell out as Derrin broke the soldier's neck, dropping him. Ashley was quick to down the other guard with her rifle, as Derrin finished the last one with a biotic smash.

Above, Tali growled in anger as another guard unit drew towards Derrin's direction, moving to investigate. Tali made a chirping noise in her comm-set in warning. Derrin gestured to her with thumbs up, then motioned to Garrus the direction of the other unit. Garrus nodded, then turned a corner and came face to face with the other guards. They screamed as Garrus slashed through them with his omniblades, cutting two of them down before they had time to react. Tali bore down with her own weapon, as the report of her shotgun felled the last soldier.

The squad regrouped, and made their way deeper into the base. They ran into less patrols, and far more mangled corpses and husks. Derrin suppressed a shudder, as he felt like he was desending into the bowels of hell itself…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bowels of hell…

Saren sighed as he turned the voltage dial down to zero again, "come on Sidonis...I don't get much pleasure from these brutish sessions, just tell me what you transmitted to Shepard and I'll let you go. If you help me spring a trap, perhaps I'll even allow you to rejoin us..."

"What, and become food for that pet Leviathan of yours? Why even bother?"

Saren narrowed his eyes, "you don't know where I come from. But when I've fed enough of you to Tartarus' heart…you'll all know. I'll bring you terrors from the great beyond, and clean this reality of all weak filth."

Sweat flowed down Sidonis's brow, his torso sticky and wet with dark blood, "Spirits burn you!"

Saren was about to reply as he heard the chatter of an assault rifle echo through the silo, followed by the sound of more gunfire. He raced to the windows, looking down at the holding area overlooking the chasm below.

"Report!" he yelled into his omnitool.

"Commander...we...under attack..."

"I know that...find where they are and lock them down!" Saren yelled into the receiver.

Behind him, Sidonis laughed.

Saren turned, "did you have a hand in this?"

Sidonis grinned back, "I hope you enjoy your death you rotten bastard..."

Saren narrowed his eyes, as he drew the Paladin pistol from his belt, "you first..."

Sidonis looked down the barrel of the gun, a sad grin on his face...shaking his head as the muzzle flashed...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Alrighty!  I hope you are all enjoying it!  I only have one more update (3 more chapters) before the story finishes.  I'll try to get it done ASAP, please stay tuned!


	28. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 28

Dana ran up the metal staircase to the upper floor. Thane covered her with his rifle, taking care of stragglers that she rushed past. Dana soon made it to the top of the flight of stairs, and backed against the wall of the top office, drawing her rifle close. Liara got in position and nodded, riddling the door with bullets before Thane kicked it in, diving through the opening, biotic barrier up. Dana followed, bracing her rifle under her shoulder. They all drew to a halt as they came face to face with Saren Arterius, who sneered in recognition. Saren gestured to Sidonis, lifting the victim biotically to hover between them. Sidonis was bleeding from his side, his body slightly crumpling due to the gunshot wound to his left lung. Streams of blood ran freely down his side.

"Ah…DANA Shepard," said Saren, "I wondered which one of you would make it here."

Dana shook her head, finding it hard to believe, "we killed you years back…hell, Derrin and I killed you again barely a year ago!"

Even now, she could recall the all-consuming light of the Crucible, and how narrowly she'd escaped being devoured by it. The freak before her had been devoured by that beam. He couldn't be the same enemy…could he?

Saren glared at her, "no, I can't be destroyed by my lessers…you won't get lucky this time…"

Dana didn't answer, her rifle trained on Saren, "Thane?"

He shook his head, the hostage was in the way, "no clear line of sight."

Liara felt a headache flare as she gestured with her hand, "Thane…can you-"

"Yes," Thane grunted, his limbs feeling like rubber, "I'd hoped it was only me."

Dana looked back and forth, not understanding, "Liara? Thane?"

Saren grinned, "you can't hit me while he's between us, and I'm dulling your biotics. Now, you will drop your weapons and-"

"Hell with this," grunted Sidonis, flicking his wrist as he drew out a stick. The end blazed to life, and he flung the flare at Saren's face.

Saren drew back, flinching as a blinding light assaulted his eyes. Sidonis dropped to the floor, and rolled away. Saren growled in anger, and lashed out with a biotic shockwave. Liara and Thane surged forth, bringing up their biotic barriers to hold back the assault; but Saren's Dampening Field sapped their strength, and the defense shattered. Dana screamed her defiance, planting her foot hard as she brought up her omniblade, the nanotech creating an electrically charged Tech Shield. The attack seared the space around them, and reacted to the shield in a concussive blast, flooring her squad.

Dana slowly rose to her feet. The room smelled of burned ozone, and Dana felt as if she'd been microwaved. Her skin felt scalded, but her insides felt frigid. At least she was alive, the pain told her that much.

"Ugh," groaned Dana, "everyone alive?"

Thane grunted, as he helped Liara to her feet, "more or less."

Sidonis groaned as he hauled himself to a sitting position against an overturned table, "ugh…you call this a rescue?"

Before Dana could answer, she heard a slow clapping. The smoke cleared, revealing Saren. The blowback had seared his flesh, revealing the tech underneath. His body was a metal endoskeleton, the sinew an unholy mass of Reaper and Leviathan tech, warring with each other for dominance. His eyes glowed red, in contrast to the sterile bright blue of the circuits along his body. Saren gestured with the claws that remained of his hands.

"Now…let's try that again…"

Dana was about to breath a curse, when the opposite door slammed inwards. A man in N7 armor charged in, followed by another human, a turian, and a quarian.

Saren turned, and sighed, "ah…DERRIN Shepard this time. Well, you've always been second best…now it seems you're third…"

Derrin said nothing, scanning the room, and saw Dana.

He nodded, "the Illusive Man?"

Dana gestured thumbs up, "toast…the Thorian too."

He grinned, "then there's one more roach to kill."

Saren laughed, "your insolence and ignorance astounds. Cerberus was the only power capable of stalling me…"

"Bullshit," said Derrin, "now it's time to pay for what you've done."

Saren looked at Derrin slowly, then saw his squad, and grinned again.

"Tali…Zorah…it shall be my pleasure to kill you again, but not just yet…"

"Fry…you boshtet!" screamed Tali, firing her shotgun.

Saren laughed, as they all unloaded their weapons at him. He brought up his biotic barriers, as the rounds ricocheted harmlessly away.

"Garrus Vakerian…even a turian as sad as you can do better…I suppose you're no better than your compatriot on the floor."

Garrus turned to look, and saw Sidonis, bleeding on the ground. Sidonis chuckled at Garrus' expression, and saluted. Garrus nodded, then glared back at Saren, "Spirits burn you!"

Saren gestured again, and this time Derrin rushed forward, his body awash in biotic hues. Saren met the attack, holding Derrin's biotic rush with a stasis bubble. Nobody could move against the biotic backlash, as waves of energy began to blast away debris like a sandstorm. Everyone raised a shield, whether biotic or tech, to protect from the searing hot waves.

Dana drew close to Sidonis, as Liara and Thane covered one another. Sidonis gripped Dana's arm, and nodded as she helped him to his feet. Together, the two surged forward, despite the buffeting waves.

As Dana neared, Derrin grunted, "take him out…I can't hold this much longer!"

She shook her head, trying to stammer a reply past her gritted teeth. Sidonis shuddered, trying to help her bolster the shield. With a cry, he grabbed one of the grenades off Dana's back. Before she could call out, Sidonis rushed at Saren. The biotic warp field around him immediately tore through his remaining armor, scouring his flesh. With a great cry, Sidonis rammed into Saren, picking him up by the torso as he rushed through the nearby window. Saren grunted, saying nothing as the two turians fell through the shattered glass and into the rocky chasm beyond.

"Sidonis!" screamed Garrus, as the explosion from the grenade shook the walls.

Derrin braced himself against the window, leaping over it into the balcony outside. Sidonis' charge had warped a section of the railing away, leaving nothing but a bare, rock-strewn descent. Dana followed behind Derrin, and the slowly leapt down the slope to the bottom of the great chasm. Machinery lit the cavern blue here and there, but the space beyond the bunker was enshrouded in darkness.

Dana clapped Derrin's shoulder, "you alright?"

"Nothing that killing that bastard won't fix!"

"You think he's alive?" asked Dana.

"Don't you?"

She nodded, "where's Sidonis?"

They both heard a cough and another grunt, "here…"

As they drew close, they saw Sidonis. The man was burned, his legs were broken, but he was alive…barely. Dana dropped to her knees, administering medigel.

Derrin drew his rifle, scanning the perimeter, "where's Saren?"

"Dunno," groaned Sidonis, "he flung me off as we fell, the grenade blast flung me to the floor…I know it got him too. I think he went that way…"

Dana rose from her patch job, as she hefted her own rifle, "that's all I can do, I'm sorry."

"Someone needs to answer for what happened here," Sidonis waved her off, "go after the bastard…I can crawl back far enough for the others to get me."

Derrin offered him a pistol, but Sidonis shook his head. Dana tapped her omnitool, relaying the message to Liara.

"Secure our six," she said, "we've got the wounded turian here. He's crawling to you."

"And Saren?" asked Thane.

"Going after him," answered Derrin, "back us up when you can."

"Have to tend to some wounds here," answered Thane, "then we'll make our way down the slope."

"Any injuries?" asked Dana.

"Nothing major," replied Garrus, "medigel will hold us over until this is over."

"Then be careful," said Derrin, gesturing forward, "moving out…"

Dana followed, raising her omnitool to form torchlight for them. They didn't go far before a blinding blue light dominated their vision. A shockwave reverberated off the walls, causing both of them to stumble. As they looked up, they saw the remains of some great beast. It looked as if someone had split open a Leviathan, and decorated the walls of the chasm with the results of the dissection. Great piles of bodies were amassed near the base of the walls, as the cybernetic tendrils that snaked along the walls reached down hungrily. The black ichor grew over the corpses like moss, slowly devouring the organic material, as the luminous pulsing tentacles fed the energy to the walls. The visual was horrid, but the wet sucking sounds and harsh grinding were worse.

"Well…we know what they…did with the bodies," said Derrin, his voice hoarse and clipped.

Dana could barely breath, reminded of when she'd boarded the Crucible…and seen the sickening masses of dead that had been harvested there, "what's this all for?"

"Ascension!" said Saren.

Derrin and Dana turned, to see Saren hovering in the air, biotics holding him aloft.

"This is what you used the Leviathan for?" demanded Dana, "to feed it corpses? For what purpose?"

"Tartarus needs sacrifices," explained Saren, "how else am I supposed to mimic the power of the Crucible? Your…Catalyst…tainted the Citadel, or I'd have won long ago…"

Derrin scoffed, "some master plan…you dissected a Leviathan, killed hundreds of thousands-"

"Wrong Shepard," sneered Saren, interrupting, "we've both killed our share of millions, not mere thousands. Don't be shy…it's one of your rare accomplishments."

"You did all this, to wield power as destructive as the Crucible?" demanded Dana, still not believing it.

The Crucible had been a doomsday weapon; a macabre creation toiled upon by entire civilizations through the cycles. That someone would kill so many, simply to relive that abomination, was…

"Foolish," whispered Derrin, "and what did your 'Tartarus' have to say about this, as you killed it?"

Saren laughed again, "oh this? This isn't Tartarus…these is spare parts"

He gestured behind him, pumping biotic blasts into a nearby Conduit. The walls of the chasm glowed, feeding the Conduit with even more energy. The gateway from the Conduit grew larger and larger, blindingly bright, until it overtook the Conduit altogether, and became as large as the chasm itself…as tall as the eye could see. A dark figure emerged from the other side of the Conduit, so massive as to black out all the light from the gateway. A familiar blare issued from the dark chitinous mass.

Dana and Derrin both gasped, as they saw a live Leviathan, towering above them in the chasm. It bellowed once more, blue veins lighting up with energy, as the ceiling of the cavern gave way, revealing the burned skies of Ilos above. Hundreds of explosions lit the night sky, bearing witness to the battle beyond, taking place among the stars in the space above Ilos.

Saren laughed, his voice echoing off the walls, as both Shepards gaped at the Leviathan before them.

"This…my dear Shepards," sneered the turian, "THIS…is Taratus! And with him, I shall finally lay waste to all of you!"

"Shit," muttered Derrin.

"Bigger guns aren't going to be enough," shuddered Dana.


	29. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 29

From a great chasm on the surface of Ilos…

The Leviathan known as Tartarus rose from a cocoon of light. The great beast blared in rage, as it scoured the surface of the cavern with a great beam of energy. Fissures opened up on the ground behind Derrin and Dana Shepard, as Saren hovered before them, laughing.

Dana heard static on her intercom.

"The hell is that?" demanded Garrus.

"A Leviathan" answered Thane, "that blast blocked our path to you…you're on your own!"

Derrin and Dana cursed, as Saren gestured.

"Now…Tartarus shall lay waste to your fleets above, and then we can begin the process of conversion and renewal. Meanwhile, I'll enjoy killing you both with my bare hands!"

The Leviathan screamed out of the cavern, as it began to crash through the cavern walls, slowly ascending.

Dana cursed, as she tapped her omnitool, "I need someone to respond! You've got incoming, can anyone target my location?"

A ship glimmered on the horizon, a great warship of the Quarian Flotilla, "Admiral Zal Korris here, we see the target…"

The quarian capital ship Qwib Qwib moved into position, firing multiple salvos at the Leviathan. Several smaller frigates flanked the ship, adding their firepower as well. The Leviathan blared a horn in rage, and raked the skies with another blast of energy. The frigates immediately exploded in balls of fire, and a huge chuck of the Qwib Qwib broke apart.

"Damn it!" shouted Zal Koris, "what the hell was that? Make emergency landings!"

"Are you alright?" said another voice, Admiral Han Gerrel.

"Keep the rest of the fleets back!" replied Zal Koris, "we'll crash land on the surface."

"Keelah," cursed Han Gerrel, "we don't have anything powerful enough to take hits like that!"

The light of the battle lit the surface of the chasm. The burnt, rusted structures on Ilos reflected the flames of the crashing Qwib Qwib.

Saren sneered at the humans before him, "nothing can stop us now."

Then two ships screamed through the atmosphere at staggering speed. The Normandy and the Saxon circled around Tartarus, striking constantly with a constant barrage from Thanix canons.

"Get back everyone," shouted Joker, "I've brought the girls to play!"

"We may not have the shields to take a hit," said Cortez, "but it can't kill what it can't hit. And we've got firepower to spare!"

Dana whooped, punching her fist in the air, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

Joker laughed, "yeah, now someone get us some backup to draw some of this fire!"

"No fast ships nearby," said Cortez, "but I could drop some hammerheads if you cover me for a run."

"I've got some Mako's," replied Joker, "but who's gonna pilot them?!"

"We can do that," said Garrus, "key in on my coordinates…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smoke fumed everywhere, leaving Derrin and Dana coughing. Soon, however, the wind carried it away. The two Shepards were ragged; armor dented and wounds bleeding, they still stood defiantly. They glared at Saren, who turned from the battle in the skies above. None of them could affect what happened above anymore…but that wasn't in anyone's mind. Grim and determined, the three stood ready to fight. Saren looked down at the humans, a glare emanating from his baleful eyes, as if measuring them.

"You should see the futility," Saren grimaced past his glowing red eyes, "at your peak, the two of you might have amused me. But neither of you could ever be my equal...mere humans."

"You don't understand," said Derrin, "what you've sacrificed is your own identity, your self-worth. You've become a slave to your own bigotry, your will is no longer your own."

"I WILL NOT BE JUDGED BY MY INFERIORS!" shouted Saren.

"You're barely more than a husk," replied Dana, "and it's time to put you out of your misery...and ours."

"I shall enjoy killing you," growled Saren.

Derrin and Dana readied themselves. They were beyond weary, beyond even pain. They had given everything, time and again, to keep the galaxy safe. One more battle remained, one more foe to defeat. Saren roared in anger as he gestured with his arms. A biotic wave screamed forth, threatening to swallow the two humans whole.

Derrin raised his arms, bolstering them against the attack with a biotic shield. Dana waited for the wave to pass, then ran forward as Derrin lowered the barrier. She grappled with Saren, both of their eyes blazing as they surged back and forth. Derrin reared back, summoning his own biotics. He unleashed the Shockwave, the light blinding Saren momentarily. Dana leapt aside as the attack engulfed Saren, then leapt back, thrusting her fiery omniblade into Saren's stomach. She followed the Inferno with a Cryo Blast, feeling Saren's armor crack. Then she unleashed a concussive punch, and felt the satisfying crunch of breaking ribs. Saren frothed in rage, and swatted her away with a vicious backhand. Dana saw stars as the attack collided, and spat out blood. She shook her head, and moved with Saren's followup attack, using her retreat to bring her rifle to bear, blasting away until the thermal clip overheated. Derrin leapt into the air, bringing his fist down in a Nova blast.

Saren punched at Derrin, and the clashing biotics flung them both back several yards. Dana followed, burying his omniblade deep into Saren's side. Bracing, she reared her arm back, tearing a huge rent in the turian's side. Saren howled, more in rage than anything, and grasped Dana by the throat. Her legs kicked as the turian raised her, then flung her with the full force of his biotic prowess. Derrin shouted as he leapt to cushion her fall, and both Shepards crashed with a jarring thud against a nearby wall.

Derrin groaned as he rose to his feet. Dana leaned against him, catching her breath. Saren breathed heavily, though if in pain, exhaustion, or anger, none could tell. His left torso had been sheared away, revealing more glowing Leviathan tech beneath, the sinew held together by pulsating black ichor from his Reaper implants.

"Damn," shuddered Dana, "what can we do to you, that you haven't already done to yourself?"

"Carrion!" Saren hissed, punching the ground, "learn your place and die!"

Fissures broke open the cracked earth, as Shockwaves of biotic energy surged towards them, flinging Dana and Derrin aside. Saren wasted no time, leaping forward in a Biotic Rush before they could regroup. Tired and operating on pure instinct, Derrin rushed at Saren. The turian grunted, grabbing at Derrin's throat. Derrin ducked, expecting the attack, and spun under it, summoning his largest biotic Push. Saren crossed his arms, absorbing the attack, but Dana fired an Overload, as electric pulses staggered the retreating turian. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily now.

Derrin ran forward, drawing a combat knife, and assaulted with flurry of punches and slashes, cutting a bloody path that would not be denied. Saren roared as he swiped with the claws that remained of his arms. Derrin cried out in pain, as Saren tore chunks from his armor, rending him nearly to the bone. He backed away, trying to seal the wounds shut with medigel. As Saren rushed forwards, Dana leapt into the breach, striking at Saren's chest with her armored fist. Her metal endoskeleton shuddered from the attack, and Saren staggered back, gasping for breath as his organs were pulverised. Dana splayed her hands open, shooting a blast of flame into Saren's face. Then she jumped upward, leaping with a roundhouse kik. Saren growled through the flames, catching Dana's foot, and flung her into Derrin.

But Derrin had used the time to seal his wounds (barely) and braced himself, steadying Dana and pushing her forward with biotic momentum. She lashed out with a Neural Shock, which ground Saren's movements to a halt. Then Derrin rushed forward with a Nova blast. Saren growled, bracing himself, but the thunderous attack still drove him to his knees. Then Derrin leapt out of the way as Dana screamed from above. Aiming her gun, she fired a Carnage blast from her rifle. The recoil slowed her descent long enough for her to switch on both her omnitools. As she landed, Dana released a massive Cryo blast from either hand, as the frost engulfed Saren. She leapt aside as Derrin cried out once more, and his biotic Shockwave swallowed Saren's shattering body in bright blue flame...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above the great chasm on Ilos…

A small army of Kodiac shuttles, Makos, and Hammerheads darted across the landscape, firing upon the Leviathan floating in the skies. Snub fighters and small frigates stayed high in the atmosphere, reigning fire down upon the mammoth beast. Though they were too far for precision strikes, so too were they beyond the reach of the worst of Taratus' counterattacks. The Leviathan raged, blasting the skies and the ground with the fury of its lasers, but the smaller, more maneuverable ships darted away. Every once in a while, a frigate would get hit, either from Tartarus, or from enemy ships above the atmosphere. Outside the planet's atmosphere, the quarian and batarian fleets had formed a line around Ilos, trying to stave off Saren's fleets from interfering in the fight. It was only a matter of time until the precarious stalemate tipped in the Leviathan's favor.

Joker Moreau slammed his fist against the cockpit controls, weaving the Normandy in a tight turn that narrowly avoided another blast.

"We're making some dents," said Joker, "but nothing we do is hurting it!"

"Any suggestions?" asked Liara, as she flew her shuttle like a demon, bracing herself against the shuddering as Thane fired from his turret.

On the surface, Tali crested another hill in her Mako, as Ashley fired her cannon at the Leviathan from below.

"We can't keep this up," said Tali, "sooner or later, it'll get us!"

"I have an…idea," said EDI, "but I'll need a powerful biotic to get the job done."

Joker looked to his side, shaking his head, "I don't like that look in your eye."

"Don't you trust me?" asked EDI coquettishly.

"For sure as hell not now!" retorted Joker, "when you get that tone, it always ends in a crazy idea."

From behind him, Wrex thudded to a halt, "my favorite kind. What do you need EDI?"

She explained the plan to them both…and was met with silence as the others processed her suggestion.

Joker shook his head in exasperation, "that's insane!"

Wrex laughed, "I like her…she's got the battle spirit of a KROGAN!"

Joker gave Wrex a withering glare that summarized what he thought of the dubious honor, "I'm not sending my baby out there on a damn suicide run!"

EDI caressed Joker's arm, nodding to him, "I'll be fine Jeff."

"If we don't do something," added Wrex, "we'll be dead anyway. I'd rather go out trying something, rather than puking my guts out at your poor excuse for piloting."

Joker glared defiantly at Wrex, who chuckled before nodding.

"I'll take care of her as best I can Joker," he said, "most I can offer."

"Let me do this," urged EDI, "don't force me to watch you die…"

Joker sighed, "you play dirty…alright then…but you promise me the same!"

EDI kissed Joker on the cheek, "for luck, we can celebrate properly after I get back…"

"Be sure to leave some bones intact," chuckled Wrex, "that was a joke…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tali hadn't heard the plan, but she knew that they had to provide covering fire. Her Mako darted across the Ilos landscape, jumping over small hills and crevices alike, the mass effect generators whining to keep up with the movements. Ashley hooted and hollered as she fired at the Leviathan above, enjoying every moment.

Tali shook her head, as the Mako shuddered with each blast, "you boshtets are all insane!"

"You think I'm crazy," laughed Ashley as she pointed, "what the hell is Wrex doing?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above Tartarus, the Normandy hovered, its back hatch open. Wrex walked towards the edge, able to see both the explosions of the battle raging in space, as well as the burning landscape of Ilos below. If he didn't know the lives this vision cost, he might consider it beautiful. Wrex grunted and strapped on his armor, making sure the thruster jets and oxygen mask were secure.

"You ready EDI?" asked Wrex.

The synthetic had on her full battle regalia, black armor shimmering under blue accents. She studied her omnitool, and nodded, as she hopped onto Wrex's back.

The krogan shook his head, "what do you call this again?"

"High altitude, low opening jump," replied EDI, "HALO for short."

"And what is this thing?" he asked, grasping a large and heavy orb.

"A tumbler bomb," answered EDI, "Liara and Miranda designed it."

As Wrex drew closer to the edge, he shook his head, "I'm really beginning to hate heights…you sure this will work?"

"Don't doubt my baby," chided Joker over the intercom, "what's the matter Wrex? Are your quads giving out on you? Wanna borrow one of mine?"

"Silence, you little pyjack," chuckled Wrex, "or I'll feed you to one of my kids."

"Good luck," laughed Joker, "be safe."

Wrex gave the thumbs up to EDI, who lightly tapped him on the shoulder…she was ready. Wrex loped forward in a run, and leapt from the Normandy's hanger. He felt a slight lurch as they transitioned past the haptic barriers around the ship. There was a momentary sensation of weightlessness.

"KROGAN AIR DROP!"

Then, the duo plummeted towards the surface…and towards the giant Leviathan below. EDI brought up her omnitool, as she interfaced with the thrusters of the rocket on Wrex's back. For his part, Wrex did his best to hold onto the tumbler bomb, and not wretch as the klicks ticked on by.

"Ugh…EDI…any time now," grunted Wrex.

"Stay on target…"

"Okay….if you're trying to teach me a lesson…it isn't funny…"

"Stay on target…"

The wind rushed by, and Wrex could feel the friction heating up his armor as they fell through the atmosphere. It wasn't uncomfortable, yet…but the lurching feeling as they drew close to the Leviathan would not go away. Then he blinked, as Tartarus grew ever larger. It was his first glimpse up close…and the vehicles in the distant looked like ants around it…

"Damn…that is one big mother-"

"NOW!" ordered EDI.

As they drew close to the Leviathan, EDI highlighted a hole in Tartarus' hull, one that had been targeted and blown open by the concerted attacks of all the ships in atmosphere. Wrex growled his battlecry, and popped open the parachute, slowing their downward descent. Then, with another yell, he screamed forward with a Biotic Rush, charging towards the Leviathan.

Ashley shook her head, as she looked on through her sensors, "what the hell, is he going to knock out its teeth or something?"

"No!" yelled Wrex, "massive indigestion!"

With a final growl, Wrex landed on the surface of the Leviathan, hurling the tumbler bomb into the fissure that had been torn into its side. He then leapt away, as Taratus blared its horn. EDI fired the last of the booster jets, taking them as far as possible. The descent was painfully slow…

"COVER FIRE!" shouted Ashley, as the ships began to bombard the Leviathan.

Wrex had to shield his eyes from the light of all the cannons, "a pickup would be nice!"

A shuttle grazed nearby, weaving under the laser blasts of Tartarus. The side hatch opened, and the shuttle dipped slightly as it angled to catch Wrex and EDI, who crashed against the side of the Kodiac shuttle.

Kaidan laughed as he hammered the accelerator, "someone call for a delivery? Apparently krogans are in season!"

Miranda drew back from the turret, and checked their new passengers, then laughed over the intercom, "for a rock, he flew pretty well."

"Though nowhere nearly as good as my Jeff," quipped EDI, "that was a joke."

"Like I said EDI," replied Joker, "I'm a leaf on the wind!"

Wrex shook his head, slowly rising to his feet, "what the hell does that even mean?!"

"Oh crap, enough jawing," warned Joker, "thar she blows!"

The ships all kept up the steady barrage, as a great blast echoed from within the Leviathan. Blue gouts of flame spat forth from Tartarus' torso, and it lurched as the fires engulfed it. The blare became a harsh screech.

On the surface, Thane brought his Hammerhead to a halt. Liara opened the hatch, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"I sincerely hope so," replied Thane, "let's pick up Shepard…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the great chasm…the giant Conduit was still alight, as three figured stood motionless before it…

Derrin raised his head, looking past Dana's shoulder as Saren emerged from the flames. He shook his head in disbelief, "what does it take to kill you?!"

Dana glared at Saren past the red haze in her eyes. She tasted the coppery blood streaming from her mouth, and felt the blood dripping from her ears. She didn't even want to think about all her internal wounds, "damn…"

Saren was somehow still alive. The turian shook his head, then lurched to a stop. Then they all saw the explosion that consumed Tartarus. Saren's eyes widened in recognition, and he began to choke and gag. Derrin and Dana leaned against each other, too tired to even move, as Saren began to shudder before them. He howled in pain as his body stopped healing, cut off from the will of the Leviathan that had kept him alive. The wounds from the battle began to open, like frayed stitching. Saren screamed, torn apart piece by piece.

Derrin closed his eyes, bracing himself against Dana as he prepared a final biotic attack. She clasped his shoulder, and nodded. Derrin turned, and gestured with his hand, biotics lighting his arm one more time.

"For all our dead comrades…for my unborn child…"

"For us all," said Dana.

Saren's screams tore through the sky, as his body fell apart and vaporized at the pure energy thrown at him. Then all was quiet, and the threat was no more. Derrin fell to his knees, and Dana followed. They huddled against each other, shuddering slightly.

"Sh-shock's keeping me from feeling the pain," said Derrin, "you?"

Dana nodded, "I'm a mess."

"They'll fix you," answered Derrin, "they can fix anything."

He stopped, as he heard static in his commlink begin to turn into a voice. Derrin turned to Dana, and she nodded, raising her omnitool to enhance the signal.

"This is Citadel SPECTRE Kryik, does anyone copy?"

Derrin shook his head, "Nihlus, is that you?"

"Shepard…you're alive?"

Derrin laughed, "that's up for debate, where the hell are you?"

"On the other side of this portal. We've been fighting Reaper holdouts for nearly a year. Seems like this rogue Leviathan, Tartarus, was controlling them all. Where have you been? We thought you were dead!"

"Tartarus came through on this side," replied Derrin, "I've…been out of it. Is it really you Nihlus?"

"Yeah, been hunting this monster since you died. Nobody's willing to risk the jump since Tartarus passed through it."

"We took care of it."

"Damn…you don't kid around Shepard."

"No, we don't," smirked Dana.

"Who's that?"

"Long story," replied Derrin.

"Well, you'd better get back quick if you plan to tell it. We're getting some weird readings from this Conduit," said Nihlus, "this portal's unstable."

"That's right," said another voice, "the eggheads are calling it a pocket dimension. If it stays open much longer, the dark energy is likely to consume the planet, maybe more...make Haestrom look like a picnic!"

"Is that Tela Vasir?" asked Dana.

Derrin nodded, then turned back towards the open portal, "I can't seem to shut it down from my side, can you do anything about it over there?"

"We can blow this place to hell," answered Vasir, "but then you're stuck there, wherever you are."

"No chance of reopening it later?" asked Nihlus.

"We don't even know how it was opened in the first place," replied Vasir.

"Saren fed thousands to a Leviathan, maybe millions," said Shepard, "tried to bring it through on this side before we took them both down."

"Then that bastard's dead," said Vasir, "thank the Goddess."

"Still doesn't change the problem," said Nihlus, "if you're coming through, do it now."

Derrin looked at Dana for a long moment, then looked at his omnitool. He tried to signal the others, but the portal was interfering with the feed. This would be his decision alone.

Dana laid an arm on Derrin's shoulder, "you have a home here…if you want it, but no one would blame you for going back."

Derrin sighed, thinking for a silent eternity. He considered the events that had brought him to this moment, the things that he'd left unfinished, both in this reality and the other. Still…

"There's nothing left for me there anymore," said Derrin, "I'll stay on this side…shut the portal down."

"What happened over there Shepard?" asked Vasir.

Derrin turned to Dana, who seemed to understand, tapping on her omnitool.

"Message incoming," said Dana, as she transmitted the data they'd accumulated on Saren's plans.

"What…is this?" demanded Nihlus, "who are…Shepard? You have N7 codes, but…this isn't Derrin."

"No time to explain," replied Derrin, "and if I'm right, we can't risk opening this portal again."

"Not until we understand the tech better," agreed Vasir, "that's assuming we can even do so within our lifetime…or ever. You'll be stuck there Derrin, will you be alright?"

Derrin looked at Dana, then back at the portal, "you and Nihlus take care of things for me."

"It was an honor Shepard," said Nihlus, "thanks for saving us…one last time."

Then the line became static once more. Derrin and Dana slowly got to their feet, as the portal began to fluctuate. They leaned against each other, as they took shelter behind a partially collapsed wall. Neither had the energy to walk any further. Even if they had, the fissure that separated them from the other side was too large to jump.

Derrin glanced back at the portal, and sighed, "have enough energy for another shield? I think I'm tapped out."

Dana squeezed his hand, "you didn't have to stay."

"Yes I did," he said, "besides…family sticks together…"

Dana smiled, and drew him close as she braced herself against the wall. Derrin huddled beside her, behind the cover of the omni-shield. The Conduit exploded, and the blue energy cocooned outwards, engulfing them in light…


	30. Seracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War ends - Dana Shepard fights her way to the Crucible. There, she meets Derrin Shepard, a man very much like her, who shares the name, but not the same history. Their universes collide; but in this new reality, Saren still lives, and Cerberus re-emerges. The Galaxy is reeling, and no alliance is certain or safe, not even with "Shepard." AU/Canon Crossover Fic.

Chapter 30

In Huerta Memorial Hospital, Dr. Chloe Michel stood in the atrium, shaking her head. The injured had been piling in at all clinics, even here. They'd had to set up cots in the main hall, just to accommodate everyone. She rubbed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to catch her breath. Then, a set of firm hands began to knead her aching shoulders, easing the tension in her muscles.

"You're working too hard," said Garrus, kissing her lightly on the neck.

"Mmm," she muttered, "that's because you and your friends have been giving me no end of trouble!"

"Hey, I came back with barely a scratch! It's those others that misbehaved!"

Michel turned around, and regarded Garrus, "hmmm…you still owe me a nice dinner!"

"Gladly," laughed Garrus, "how are the others?"

She frowned, "Vega is still critical, prognosis unknown. Taking out that Leviathan helped, but we know so little about this tech. Maya Brooks has offered to help, but she's rarely lucid since the thorian was destroyed…don't even get me started on that..."

"And Sidonis?"

"I'm sorry," Michel shook her head, "he slipped into a coma…probably won't wake again before he dies."

Garrus nodded, sighing. Sidonis had found away to pay them back after all. He still didn't know how to consider the man that had once betrayed so many comrades… didn't know if those final acts meant redemption. Then again, the same could be said of a great many actions that Garrus himself had done…was it worth it? At least Sidonis had made his peace. A loud shuffling drew Garrus' attention, and he turned to see Wrex stumbling down the hallways, wearing a cast on his arm.

"Warchief Urdnot!" shouted Michel, "you should be in a bed!"

Wrex shuddered, and shook his head, "you have to save me Garrus! Bakara's been studding me out ever since I got back! Says she can't risk losing the genetic stock!"

"What, she hasn't been worried about your…injuries?" Garrus couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. It wasn't often one heard complaints against too much sex.

"Dammit Vakerian! She knows I'm just using this as an excuse to get away! Krogan redundancy, remember? I'm fully functional, I don't even feel the wounds, and she knows it!"

"Be that as it may," chided Michel, "you could still do lasting damage if you don't get proper rest. That, in turn, would effect your strength, and your alpha male status, no?"

Wrex looked hopefully at Michel, "you think that might work? I'll do anything to get Bakara call off her handmaidens! Wounds or no, their voraciousness is…taxing…"

Michel shook her head, "honestly, most males are ecstatic when given the attentions of so many women."

"Most of them aren't krogan," groaned Wrex, "so how about it doc? Can you help me out?"

She stared at Wrex, then glared pointedly at Garrus. The turian chuckled, and lightly elbowed the krogan in the ribs.

"Come on loverboy, I'll find you a room to hide in."

"I'll repay this favor one day," said Wrex, his sincerely almost comial, "perhaps a castle on one of the colonies…and an honorary title…"

"Whatever you say stud…get moving already!"

Michel stifled a laugh as Wrex allowed himself to be hauled away. For his part, Garrus was openly chuckling, much to Wrex's chagrin…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her hospital room, Dana Shepard slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, blinking against the sunlight that came in through the windows. Dana took a deep sigh, allowing the peaceful scenery of the Citadel gardens outside set her at ease.

Thane shuffled in a seat beside her, "good morning, pleasant dreams?"

Dana smiled, gripping his hand, "this is more pleasant."

"I'm just glad you're safe, Siha…"

She turned to the other person in the room, and nodded,"thanks for looking after him."

Liara grinned in reply, "of course."

She came to Dana side, and gripped her other hand. Thane didn't pretend to know everything that the two women had been through, but he had a sense. Kindred spirits were, after all, inseperable; and he wasn't about to begrudge his new family any measure of peace.

"About the other thing," prompted Dana.

Liara nodded, tapping on her omnitool. Thane cocked his head to the side, glancing at the conspiratorial looks that Dana and Liara shared.

"Am I missing something?"

Dana nodded, "I know you've been busy, so you haven't really asked."

"There's someone who you should meet," explained Liara, "he's been running missions for Bailey ever since this whole mess started, and my sources found him on some rock in the middle of nowhere."

"Sounds like him," laughed Dana, "saving some lost souls I take it?"

"Indeed," replied Liara, "ah, here he is."

Thane shook his head, not understanding what they were talking about, until he heard the door behind them open…and then he heard a young voice…as if from ages ago…

"Father?"

Thane slowly turned, coming face to face with his son, Kolyat Krios. So much had happened, he'd forced the memories from his mind. He looked at Dana, who smiled sadly. She'd seen into his thoughts, and knew what this must have meant to him. Thane hadn't wanted to disrupt the youth's life any more, but Dana knew better.

He turned to Kolyat, and sighed, "not…exactly…"

Kolyat shook his head, walking slowly forward, "Liara told me everything… you're him, in every way that matters."

Thane grasped his son in his arms, and hugged him tightly, like a drowning man. He closed his eyes, and began to sob. He slowly turned, so he could face all of them, and sighed.

"I never expected anything like this," he whispered, "never thought I'd deserve a family again…after all I'd done…thank you…"

Dana looked around the room, then settled her eyes on Thane, smiling, "it's what families do…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrin Shepard sat up in his cot, stretching the kinks out. Miranda and Kaiden sat in a bench opposite him.

He grunted, "you didn't have to stick around."

Miranda shrugged, "figured we'd give Tali and Ashley a breather. They didn't leave your side the entire time you were under."

Derrin winced, had he really been unconscious for a week? He shook his head, and glanced at Kaidan, "well, it's damn good to see you again Alenko."

Kaidan nodded, still coming to grips with it all, "seeing you and Ash has been…interesting."

Derrin laughed, "that's one thing to call it. Still, thanks for saving my hide."

"I owed you."

"Come again?"

Kaidan sighed, "Ash…she…did she tell you want happened? Between me and Dana?"

"Most of it. You didn't see eye to eye with Cerberus, and butted heads with Dana."

"Were it so simple…Ash couldn't believe it when I told her…"

Miranda squeezed Kaidan's hand, "you don't have to…"

Kaidan smiled at her, then turned back to Derrin, "I betrayed Dana…in her greatest time of need."

"Ash left me on Horizon too," replied Derrin, "I never held it against her…she had her own mission…Saren."

"But she never pulled a gun on her friends, I did," said Kaidan, "and I swore I'd spend the rest of my life making that right."

"You were there when it mattered Kaidan," answered Derrin, "don't borrow extra trouble."

Kaidan nodded, "well…I just figured I owed you the benefit of the doubt."

Derrin stared pointedly at Miranda, "looks like he's still intolerably perfect, even when he makes mistakes."

"Well…I settle for nothing but the best," Miranda smirked.

"So," continued Derrin, "are the scans over with? I'm glad for the care, but I'm climbing the walls here…"

"When…communication was cut off, we feared the worst," said Miranda, "just wanted to make sure you were…intact."

"She means we had to check for Indoctrination," explained Kaidan, "especially in light of recent…developments."

Derrin nodded. Nobody had heard the transmission to Nihlus Kryik. With all the surging energies, it had taken hours after the battle for vehicles to make headway. Derrin and Dana had time to talk, and had noted discrepancies. The events they remembered varied slightly with the histories that they read in the archives. Dr. Chakwas had been adamant that they undergo full brain scans, and had found traces of cerebral tampering. Of course, it had been anyone's guess what that meant. Between the Prothean Beacons, the Thorian Ciphers, and the Catalyst's mucking about, the "traces" could have been anything.

"I'm still me though, right?" asked Derrin.

Kaidan nodded, "near as we can tell, your thoughts are your own. No signs of Indoctrination. Even the remnant husks out in the field are just…laying down to die."

Derrin nodded, looking at his hands, flexing them slightly. Miranda tapped Kaidan on the shoulder, and he nodded back, as the two excused themselves. Derrin barely noticed them leave. The doors cycled open again, as two women walked into the room.

"You alright?" asked Ashley.

Derrin looked up, and smiled. He took a moment to think, before letting his hands fall back to his sides, "just…wondering if this is all a dream…"

Ashley nodded, "yeah, they're still debating if we're real, or just constructs."

"If we're constructs," joked Derrin, "we're damn convincing…even have ourselves fooled."

They both chuckled softly, then went silent again.

Tali stared at them both, and shook her head, hands on her hips, "honestly you two, that's more than enough!"

Derrin arched an eyebrow, "Tali?"

She waved off his question, "you've all risked everything to help us. So what if nobody can prove you talked to…what was his name?"

"Nihlus," offered Ashley.

"Yes, that boshtet," continued Tali, "I say it doesn't matter. Who's to say your lives aren't just as important as mine? Who's to say your memories aren't just as valid?"

"Tali," said Ashley, shaking her head.

"No," countered the quarian, "I won't hear of it. We've only just gotten you Ashley back, and I refuse to call these memories false. So suck it up! You're real, and you're stuck with me!"

Derrin stared to Ashley, and laughed. Tali couldn't help but smile. They had no clue how this would all turn out. Making a new life was hard, even without the difficulties that the name "Shepard" brought to the table (especially nowadays). But they had the minds and the hearts to make it work regardless…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later…

A secluded lounge in the Citadel embassies had been cleared for the crews of the Normandy and the Saxon. Derrin and Dana Shepard were speaking with each other, clad in their best dress blues. It had been the first time they'd seen each other since they'd healed.

Derrin shook his head, "can't believe I'm talking to you, and there's no major war to fight."

"Or injury to recover from," quipped Dana.

"Argh...let's not do that again."

She laughed, "deal..."

Then Hannah Shepard walked into the meeting room, and walked straight towards them. She glanced up and down, smiling, "what a pretty picture you make! Good to see you both safe and sound for a change!"

Dana embraced her mother, "so, how's it look?"

Hannah turned to Derrin, and nodded, "just cleared everything with Hackett and Bailey. Derrin, you've got citizenship and SPECTRE status, just like Dana."

Derrin nodded. He knew that Hannah looked on him like a son. Still, it had been tough to know whether he'd be able to forge a proper life for himself. He glanced from Dana to Hannah, and smiled, "thanks…"

Hannah drew Derrin up in a hug, then proceeded to straighten his jacket, "now, to present you two to the new Council."

They all turned, as several figures walked in. Samara was dressed in a flowing red gown, the diaphanous garb only adding to her ever-ethereal nature.

"So, councilor eh?" said Derrin, "can we expect your Justicar vows to allow for the…aggressive negotiations of the office?"

"I have…set aside certain vows to take this position," Samara grinned, "out of necessity. I have a successor in mind in case I…grow disillusioned with the posting."

Derrin shuddered to think what that would entail, but he trusted Samara to do the right thing, both for her people, and for the Galaxy. Beside the asari stood the salarian representative, former-Major Kirrahe. He wore robes of dark green over grey armor.

Dana laughed, "always ready for battle, eh Kirrahe?"

The salarian grinned, "you know me Shepard. I'm too old for combat, or so they tell me; but I still need to hold the line somewhere…"

Beside Kirrahe stood former turian general, Septimus Oraka. He still wore the formal blue garb of a military man, though the designations were conspicuously absent.

"Well, you told me to act like a General…didn't take," he quipped, "let's see how I act like a Councilor…"

Kahlee Sanders was there as well, as humanity's representative on the council. Admiral Zal Koris represented the quarians. The crash landing on Ilos had damaged his leg, and he'd always have a slight limp. Ever eager to serve his people, Koris' posting as Councilor had been unanimously consented. Beside him stood Serai of krogan Clan Urdnot. She shuffled under the stares of Dana and Derrin.

"Don't ask me how I got here," said Serai, "it was Bakara's idea."

Dana grinned, "it's about damn time."

"I can't help notice that the new Council is surprisingly…apolitical," said Derrin.

"Liara and Miranda helped create the short list," Hannah shrugged, "we figured it'd be a nice change to get some folks with…predictable morals."

"And it helps that anyone who thinks about attacking or compromising these Councilors is likely to end up in a bodybag," observed Dana, "between the Council alone, I could start a 'black bag' operation!"

"There is that," offered Hannah with a wry grin.

Derrin shook his head. It was a strange new world, with infinite possibilities. He glanced at Dana, and she nodded back. They stared about the room, still amazed that they were alive, wondering if all of it was real.

"You two have done enough," said Samara, "let your friends handle the load for a change."

As the sunlight peaked over the horizon, they could see Earth nestled against the background of the Citadel skies, peacefully held there as the base orbited their homeworld. Earth glimmered in the skies above, welcoming and warm. Not everyone had made it, and much had been sacrificed; but it was time for a new beginning.

Hannah clapped them both on the shoulders, "now you two…take some vacation time…that's an order! Hell, I'm still waiting on grandkids dammit!"

Derrin and Dana laughed, "We should go…"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, another happy ending. Deal with it!  I didn't go through 5 years of emotional investment and 3 years of writing (between my various Mass Effect stories) for anything less. I'm more surprised I managed to tell this tale in only (approximately) 200 pages!

This story was produced on a much-truncated schedule (~ 6 months of brainstorming, ~ 4 weeks of writing, ~ 3 weeks of editing), and I think it's telling. While I'm mostly proud of this work, it was clear that I was rushing to finish it. As such, I think I'm done with the Mass Effect universe (for now at least). Time to move on to other stories, and other fandoms. Perhaps I'll do the occasional short story, but it's safe to say I've achieved all the catharsis I need for this universe.

Though I'm done with this story, I'd appreciate any kind words and reviews anyone cares to leave! At the end of the day, this was another labor of love, done for appreciation of this amazing universe, and a dedication to the fans of Mass Effect in general (and my surrogate sister in particular)! I hope you've all enjoyed taking the journey with me, and look forward to future adventures!


End file.
